Forces of Attraction
by Seka
Summary: The funny thing with love is it likes playing games. What happens when Ginny and Draco try to trick love for their benefit? Will they get their way in the end? Or will love send them for a lustful confusing ride?
1. Why?

Chapter 1:

Changes

Her brown eyes scanned the platform apprehensively. "Where was he?" She muttered looking around for Harry. So starts year 5 for Ginny Weasley at the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this year was going to be different. This year Ginny had a new attitude and a new outlook to match it.

She was no more Virginia Weasley, Percy's younger sister, Fred and George's gullible kid sis, or Ron's annoying 'Ginny' who would never shut up. She had changed over the summer, much to her liking. She had cut that awful mess of long flaming red hair, just to about chin length. It fell in red, silky locks of loose vibrant curls. It made her feel freer, more like her inner-self. She had become taller, by almost a foot. But that wasn't all. She had finally developed a decent figure. She had long slender legs, shapely sensual hips, a small curvaceous waste and a pair of round breasts, heaving with sexuality. But what she was most thankful for was that she had grown into her face. It was no longer short and fat, with the look of a baby, it was long and slender with a look of feminine sexuality but a touch of innocence.

Ginny had grown up into a fine adolescent. But she looked to her side to see her mothers chubby fingers wrapped firmly around hers and it annoyed her that still, she was being treated like a child.

"Mum…" She whined.

"What is it, dear?"

"Listen. It's not that I don't appreciate you or dad or anything. It's just that…"

"That what?"

"What you never held Fred or George's hand when they were fifteen. Neither Ron. None of the others. It really doesn't help me look less of a baby."

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback. "What?"

She sighed, her patience gotten short. "Mum, I want you to stop treating me like a baby. Stop it. I'm not."

"What _has_ gotten into you? You never used to mind it before. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

Externally she said nothing in reply. But internally she let out a devious smirk. Because changing her image was the key part to her plan. Her summer vacation had given her a lot of time to think. And in that time she had figured it out. The reason she couldn't get Harry was because she was too childish. He still saw her as his best friend's little sister. Today he would see her as attractive, older, and even sexy. And she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

But, since she had gotten to the platform she had had to wait. Her plan entailed her sticking with Ron, no matter how much she hated it, until he caught up with Harry, which he always did in a matter of seconds. But as she began running off with him she sprung back into her original spot by the tug of her mothers hand on hers. She was stuck. As she always used to be, to wait in the sidelines for what she wanted. And then when it finally arrived to watch it pass by.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hullo to you too Mrs Weasley. Just fine thanks. Hullo Ginny."

Her eyes looked up alert. Up into the face of Harry Potter. Those boyish, curious green eyes, sparkling with happiness. His slender, elongated face, that mop of messy, black hair. She smiled to herself. She didn't think that hair would ever be normal. Then last to his scar, the scar which made him famous, the scar which first attracted her to him. Back then she liked him because he was Harry Potter but now-

She was interrupted again. This time by her beloved (Yeah right) brother Ron. "Ginny! Snap out of it, what were you doing?"

"Thinking, Ron. But that action is foreign to you, isn't it?" She was fuming. Ron always took the first plunge in pointing out her imperfections. Whether it was with the diary, or with Harry, or talking to much. It seemed everything she did annoy him. Now it was his turn to see how it felt to be annoying.

Harry cleared his throat. Uncomfortable with the sibling rivalry. She blushed. Ashamed that she could have forgotten him. Her bolder personality wasn't part of her plan. That had changed naturally. Thanks to Fred and George. After the incident in the Chamber the two had taken her under their wings. Hung out with her more. Even including her in some of their schemes. And now, Ginny could handle herself better in a battle then she had ever imagined. Case in point, her fights with Ron.

"Say hello to Harry, dear. He's been standing here for almost an eternity and you haven't greeted him."

Her blush deepened. It was true. In all her thoughts she hadn't remembered to say hello. Something she would have to work on, living in reality instead of in her head. Living in the present instead of in the past. "Hi Harry," she obeyed shyly.

She looked to the side and most discouragingly saw Hermione. It wasn't that she didn't like the genius witch. In fact she used to adore Hermione. But since then she had spent her time with Fred and George and developed most of the traits Hermione would scold people for. And she enjoyed being scolded by no one. Those days were over. And now it bothered her that wherever Harry went there was Hermione and Ron, his bothersome sidekicks. The pair of thorns in her side.

"Hi Hermione," she said with feigned enthusiasm.

"Hi, Virginia. You're…er… earring is pink. Those aren't of the school colours. You really should change it."

She wrinkled her nose at the sound of Virginia, while her mother started on scolding her in the background. Ever since Hermione had become a prefect she had become less fun. If that was even possible. She reverted to calling Ron Ronald and even, now, to calling Ginny Virginia, which sounded even worse than Hermione in her opinion.

At that thought she fought to hold back the laughter that was making its way out. And looking very odd doing it.

"Hurry up dear," Her mother told her. "The train's already here," she continued taking Ginny's hand.

Ginny sighed. Her mother would never get it. "Mum…" she groaned.

"What? What is it?"

She pointed at the hand with her eyes. Her mother was not following. "The hand…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh sorry, dear."

She boarded the rain with the mass of Hogwart's students losing track of Harry, Hermione and even Ron. But she knew Harry well enough. And she made her way to his usual compartment. Maybe then they could talk face to face. And maybe that could lead to something more.

As she approached the compartment she heard three familiar voices: Harry.and of course, Hermione and Ron. She rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door. Before entering, she took out her transparent, strawberry- flavored, smooth silky lip gloss applying it to her full, pursed lips, sliding it back and forth in motion. On smacking her lips in satisfaction and adjusting her bra, making her already perfect breasts the slightest bit more appetizing, she slid the compartment door open.

As expected Ron and Hermione were there. Hermione was giving Ron a lecture about reading other books than what was on the required list.

"Ronald Weasley, I'm going to give you 5 books, written by the five greatest wizard authors, including Hogwarts: A History. I expect you to finish them by the end of the year."  
  
Ginny let out a laugh as she saw the horrified look on Ron's face. Then she heard another voice, this one unfamiliar. She looked. Long jet black hair, dark brown eyes, thick pursed lips, and a flawless body. Cho Chang.  
  
There was Cho, her head resting against Harry's chest, his arm around her neck, green eyes looking at her adoringly...Her brown eyes widened in surprise. But she thought of it and she came to realize that she should expect nothing else. He was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The celebrity of the school. All the girls wanted him. Her hands clenched into fists, she felt her face turn hot with rage. She urged herself to be calm. After all Cho was just a bump in the road. And she could envision herself cruising safely over that bump. Crushing it into a piece of flat unattractive mass that no man would ever look at again. All she needed was a little re-planning.  
  
She took one last look at Harry. He didn't even notice she was there. None of them did. Ron was too terrified at the thought of actually reading to see her, and Hermione was caught up, as usual, arguing with Ron. Harry and Cho were now too engulfed in, well…swapping spit. She was sure they wouldn't remember her name now, let alone notice her. She made her way out of the compartment, unnoticed. Once again, she was all alone.

Apart from the three she had no friends. If at all you could call them friends. Fred and George had dropped out of school and moved into their joke shop business. They urged her to join them. But frankly Ginny had bigger goals for herself. She wanted to complete her education in hopes of finding something better. And Luna would gladly talk to her. But Ginny was not so happy about being talked to. Not when all the blonde preferred to talk about was the Quibbler. Things were bound to be worse now that she was promoted up a grade to Harry's class. Her mind was set on Harry. And nothing seemed like a good alternative.

As she walked she looked into each compartment. All of them were full, the people in them chatting away excitedly. It hurt to be so alone, it hurt her deeply. A tear trickled down her cheek. She sighed and quickly wiped it away. She needed to stop being a baby. She should have been used to it. Being an outcast. Never quite fitting in. It had been the story of her life. Maybe she needed to accept it.

She turned to look at the compartment she had walked to. This one was surprisingly empty. She entered it quickly and plopped down on one of the sofas with a big sigh. She looked around the compartment. It was surprisingly larger than the rest. She noticed that there was a tray filled with sweets left there. She walked over to it and helped herself to one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Tear flavor," she mumbled, "just my luck."

She made her way back to the sofa. She closed her eyes in meditation. Why didn't Harry like her? Why didn't her plan work? She looked different. She knew it. But no matter what he still saw her as a little girl. No matter what, she was still blushing Ginny. And it seemed she always would be. She was sure that that day could not get any worse. If it did, she would not be able to handle it. She knew it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Weasley?!" came an ice-cold voice. "Apart from the fact that you're a Weasley of course."  
  
She looked up at the owner of that voice. Through tear filled eyes she could see white blond hair, neatly brushed back, gray icy eyes, pale skin, and that trademark smirk.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Oh no. Not now.

XX

Okay, how bad was it? This is my 1st fic ever so please don't be mean. Okay? I'd like to thank everyone who helped me along with this story, Rens- Bombrush, icequeen (my sis). Thank you two! U are great Beta readers. I'd also like to thank Stephelicious for the comments she made, and of course Phoenix! Yes Tars, without u this fic would have no name. Thanx. Okay, enough of my boreing You. Chapter 2 is half way done. It'll be through Draco's P.O.V. (point of view for those who don't know) so that'll be interesting. PLz Plz Plz review!!!! Please don't be too harsh. And make suggestions, I really need them.


	2. The same old same old

Chapter 2  
  
"Where the hell are Crabbe and Goyle!" Draco yelled. The 16-year-old pureblood stood on platform 9 3/4, cold grey eyes flaming with anger and rage. "I sent those two mumbling fools to get my bags ages ago."  
  
Pansy tugged on the sleeves of his robes, "Calm down Drakie. I'm sure they'll be back soon enough. What did you expect, really? I told you to let me and the other Slytherin girls do that for you."  
  
"What I expected were my bags! Can't those two half-wits do anything?! Well, they'll just wait till my father hears about this!"  
  
Pansy inched closer to his tall firm frame. "I know what'll make you feel better," she cooed persuasively. She slyly let the collar of her robes slip off her shoulder revealing the bare, flawless, smooth skin of her chest. "You know, Drakie, I'm wearing nothing under this awful, heavy robe. And the train won't be here for at least 10 minutes," she pouted her lips and looked up at him, batting her big brown eyes. She pushed a stray lock of dark brown hair behind her ears. Her humongous bosom heaved in anticipation.  
  
Draco eyed her up and down. He moved closer to her, so that he could feel her hot breath on his neck.  
  
She placed her hands on his abs, she could feel them through the thick fabric of his robes, so well built, so firm. She slid them up to his chest. She could feel it move as he breathed. Everything about him was so sexual, so enticing. She brought her lips towards his neck.  
  
Draco lifted her hands away from his chest. She stopped, her lips pursed in mid air. He looked down at her disgustedly.  
  
"Do you really think I'd actually sleep with you?" he uttered, his voice cold." I have better things to do with my salubrious 10 minutes." He turned around and without a word, walked away.

He left her, standing there with a look of confusion evident on her pug face. He could hear her whisper the word, "salubrious?'  
  
Once he was out of earshot from Pansy he settled himself in one of the vacant corners of the platform. He leaned on the wall, a look of displeasure on his face.

It wasn't that he loathed the wretched girl. Even if he did, just a little. Draco Malfoy loathed everyone. By habit. Nothing personal to it. Unless of course you were Potter and his friends. He blamed his bad attitude and short temper on boredom. For he was bored... even with the endless parties and women, the sex, the threesomes, foursomes, and the like, he was still bored. Because it came to him so easily.

He put his hand into the pocket of his robes and took out his favourite book, 'Quidditch Through The Ages'. He flipped to where he last stopped, Brooms. He ran his finger up and down the tattered page as he read. He sighed in frustration.  
  
Not even a Quidditch book could catch his attention. He had been through it many times before, just like everything else in his life. He ran his fingers through his slick blonde hair. More amazingly, he was even bored with sex. Turning down Pansy's evident invitation into Fuck Fest. He stopped abruptly, his fingers still in his hair. He went over what he had just thought. 'I'm not interested in sex anymore'.  
  
What had gotten into him? Sure, he was bored, but no sex? That was definitely the limit. He could not let himself sink so far from what was Draco.He checked his watch. The train would be there in ten minutes. He could do a lot in ten minutes. He already had in the past.He hastily placed the book back into his robes and proceeded to search for Pansy.  
  
"Pansy! Pansy, you bitch, where the hell are you!"  
  
"Yes, Drakie?" she purred.  
  
She appeared out of nowhere. For a second it startled him but he quickly regained composure. "No time for games," he hissed. "Come on, let's find some place quiet".By the time the train had arrived Draco was all ready. He still hadn't found Crabbe and Goyle with his bags but he was in a slightly better mood since his little rendezvous with Pansy. He was the last to enter the train. He hated the hustle of the crowd, squeezing into those small doors of the train and walking down the crowded corridors. The others had to hurry to secure their compartments but he was a Malfoy. He hurried for no one. His father had bought him his own private compartment all for himself. His mother had also ensured that it was filled with all kinds of sweets just for him.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw Potter, Granger and Weasley enter the train. The three assholes. He made a mental note to stop at their compartment when he had settled down. He did it every year.  
  
When everyone had entered the train he gracefully made his way inside. His compartment was located at the far end of the train. He began walking towards it.

Suddenly he felt something hit his chest, then a loud "THUMP". He looked down only to see Neville Longbottom flat on his back rubbing his hip in pain. Neville looked up. Draco delivered his one of his infamous sneers.  
  
"I-I-I w-was lo-loo-looking-" Neville stuttered. His sneer never failed him with that one.  
  
"Forgotten how to speak, have you?" Draco taunted.  
  
Neville looked down at the ground going red with embarrassment.  
  
Longbottom was always an easy target.

"Longbottom though I do think that you do belong on the ground, preferably in a pile of manure, don't you think that u should STAND UP?!!"  
  
Neville quickly jumped to his feet. Malfoy let out an amused laugh. Neville had not grown at all since last year. He was about 5 feet 5 inches tall.  
  
"I see that you've also forgotten to grow Longbottom. Did it slip mommy's mind to pack your remembrall?"  
  
"A-Actually that's what I was looking for. Have you seen it?"  
  
Draco looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"Do you actually think that I give a fuck?! You stuttering twit, if I did see it I certainly wouldn't give it to you. Honestly Longbottom, I swear, you're brain is deteriorating as we speak."  
  
Draco shook his head in pity. He had no time to waste teasing Longbottom, as much as he enjoyed it. It was just too easy. He pushed Neville aside and made his way towards his compartment.  
  
Everything was just so easy to him. The school offered no change. Scaring the first years always ended in the same results. He needed a change.He stopped at the door of his compartment to inspect the work his father had had done on it. It was bigger than the others, just as he had asked for. The decorating scheme was not up to his standards, but it was surely better than the pathetic ones on this train.  
  
He smirked. He couldn't wait till Weasley got a load of this one. If the bugger had ever hated being poor before...His eyes settled on the couch, then to the person who sat on it. She sat there her eyes closed in deep thought. Loose, red, tear-soaked locks of curls fell delicately onto her face. Her cheeks were red, her thick lips pursed in sadness. She was crying.  
  
Draco immediately recognised her. A Weasley. The young one. On his newly upholstered couch. Some nerve. She didn't know who she was playing with."What the hell is wrong with you Weasley?" he began. "Apart from the fact that you're a Weasley of course."  
  
This was going to be easy. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her reply.  
  
She stared at him blankly, her expression thoughtful. Her eyes remained on him as if in deep thought. It made him nervous, but he couldn't let it show. Instead he resorted to what he did best.  
  
"Do you find me attractive Weasley?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Since when did stupidity become attractive Malfoy?" she shot back.  
  
He was stunned. This certainly wasn't the Weasley he remembered before. Was this a challenge? If so, it was definitely on now.

XX

Caitee Marsters: My 1st real reviewer! Thanks sooo much. I'm glad that you think it's cool that I put in her thoughts. You read my mind about the plot! I'm a Draco lover myself, so I can't resist!  
  
jade Elizabeth: Thanks for sayin that my fic was good. I hope I didn make u wait to long. School's been hectic this week so I hardly had a chance. Thanks for wishing me a nice day too, I did have a nice day, thanks to your review! I hope that you liked this chap.  
  
Rens-Bombrush: Yup, yup, yup. Thanks for your HARSH criticism. LOL. No, seriously, my beta reader, thanks for your suggestions and corrections. (Does that give me an extra finger?)  
  
Uglinessrox55: I will keep on writing. Thanks for encouraging!  
  
Ginny Coupling Fan(): I hope u thought the update was worth the wait. Thanks soo much 4 your review.  
  
casscass() : I hope this chap cleared up the Draco being in the compartment thing. If it didn't, No he wasn't in the compartment. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to make things clear. And thanks a lot for your review.  
  
PersephoneRDL Ryter : Tried to update as soon as I could! I hope you like it! I like Ginny's character too!  
  
Aerin : You made me so happy! I'm glad you liked the beginning, I hope you like this chap too!  
  
() : I continued! I hope you check back. I really appreciated your review!  
  
iris ice() : LOL. Your review was so funny. I hope u like the "more". Sorry to make you wait.  
  
Ginny001 : You are right, Ginny/Draco so rocks! I'm not gonna tell you if they're gonna hook up though. Sorry. You need to continue reading. So check back soon.  
  
Kristyn() : Thanks for your enthusiasm. I hope after reading this chap you still think it's awesome!  
  
Okay, I think that's everyone. Thank you guys soo much!! I'll get started on chap 3 right away.


	3. An unexpected Alliance

Chapter 3:  
  
Ginny's P.O.V.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Weasley?!" came an ice-cold voice. "Apart from the fact that you're a Weasley of course."  
  
She looked up at the owner of that voice. Through tear filled eyes she could see white blond hair, neatly brushed back, grey icy eyes, pale skin, and that trademark smirk.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Oh no, Not now.

Draco Malfoy was the last person she wanted to see. He was what she hated. He always teased her. He teased everyone. But if he knew that she had just been shut down by Harry she didn't know if she could live through it.She stared at him unbelieving.

Maybe she was just imagining it. Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe she was just asleep.

Maybe if she kept at it she'd finally get herself to believe the crap she was feeding herself. Draco Malfoy was standing outside of her door and she knew it. He walked in on her crying her eyes out over Harry. He was going to make her life a living hell for it. There was no way she could get out of that one.  
  
"Do you find me attractive Weasley?" He smirked.  
  
That bastard. Actually thinking she liked him? He lived in a world where everyone with breasts and a few with penises thought he was God of anything sexual. It was about time someone put him out of it.

"Since when did stupidity become attractive Malfoy?" she shot back. It was clear from her tone that she was in no mood for his teasing today.  
  
She lay back on the couch, proud of what she had just said. Finally he was getting what was coming to him."Apparently since Potter came to Hogwarts, " he stated with ease.  
  
Ginny considered what had happened with Harry earlier. She could not contest what Malfoy had said. She had to admit, Harry _was_ a little on the dense side. He couldn't even see what was right in front of him. Her. Instead he went around with all those girls who didn't care about him. All they wanted him for was the social status they got from dating the famous 'Harry Potter'.

Maybe he would notice her if she made her change more obvious.

_  
That might work_, she thought.  
  
"What! Why aren't you defending you're precious Potter, Weasley?" Malfoy inquired, shocked.  
  
She looked up into his pools of grey. She could tell he was thinking of the reason she didn't stick up for Harry.  
  
She prayed he wouldn't figure it out. That he would just drop it. She prayed really hard.

"It's Potter isn't it?" Malfoy asked. He looked at her with curiosity. "What has he done to you Weasley?" But prayer had a way of not working for her.  
  
Ginny wanted to tell someone but she couldn't tell Malfoy. Anyone but Malfoy.

Was she mad? Actually considering telling Malfoy, when she knew all he would do was make fun. She was used to keeping things to herself. She had been doing it for awhile.  
  
She knew that if she didn't push Malfoy away he would get to the bottom of the situation sooner or later. He never gave up until he got what he wanted.  
  
"What's it to you Malfoy?" she asked coldly.  
  
" Nothing Weasley, nothing but a good laugh." He chuckled. " You had to expect it sooner or later. Frankly, I knew it all along. The whole school did. We all knew you had no chance with Potter. He sees through you. I'm amazed you didn't see it yourself."

Despite trying to block him out she couldn't help but be angry. They all knew. The whole School. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Parvati, Lavender. All of them. And they kept their mouths shut. She could just see them laughing at her behind her back.

Her hands shook with anger. A tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.  
  
She couldn't let him see her like this. She had to get rid of him.  
  
"You know what Malfoy, I really don't give a shit about what you think so why don't you just get out!" She ordered. She felt her face turn hot with anger.  
  
"In case you didn't know Weasley, not that I blame you it's the nature of your family to be clueless," he started," this is MY chamber, MY PRIVATE chamber. So I suggest that YOU get out."  
  
"I don't see your name anywhere on it, "she contested.  
  
She watched as Malfoy made his way to the door. Finally, he was getting out.But much to her surprise Draco stopped at the door and slid it closed revealing letters engraved in mahogany. The letters read 'Mr. Draco Malfoy.'  
  
"You were saying?' He asked.  
  
"Smart, Malfoy, very smart," she said.  
  
"It's in my nature, Weasley," he replied. "Now, I suppose you will be leaving."  
  
"Oh I'm not going anywhere." She smiled slyly.  
  
"What do you mean you're not going anywhere?" He asked furiously.  
  
"Just what I said. Didn't you here me?" She said calmly.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me. This is MY chamber." He screamed.  
  
"Oh, I heard you Malfoy. But I'm still not moving."  
  
She heard him give a little laugh. "You have certainly changed Weasley. What made you this way?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased. "Pass me one of those chocolate frogs."  
  
"What, no please? Manners Weasley," he scolded.

"I'll have manners and bother to speak in your language: PASS ME THE FROG OR MY FATHER WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

He chuckled, amused. "It only works when your father actually has power."  
  
She shook her head, "It only works when the people are stupid enough to be scared of your bluff."

"You are amusing, " he stated lightly.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Ginny exclaimed. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh don't play Weasley, you heard what I said."  
  
"I heard it alright. But I can't believe it. Do you know you're talking to a Weasley, Malfoy? Don't you hate my family?"  
  
"No, Weasley, I hate assholes. And it just happens that the other Weasley's, Potter, Granger and the rest of them are assholes. By the way, why aren't you with them?"  
  
"Like you said," she explained, "They're all assholes."  
  
"Finally wised up? I've always known that. What changed your mind?"  
  
"Well I grew up. I see things clearly now."  
  
"Not too clearly. If you really did, you wouldn't be here crying over Potter."  
  
"What makes you think I'm crying over Harry?" she asked, trying to make Malfoy think otherwise.  
  
"I don't think, I know. So you might as well drop the act and tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."  
  
"Help me? Malfoy we both know you don't help anyone but yourself."  
  
"True, True" He agreed.  
  
She was about to bring up the fact that all he had ever done to her was make her life a living hell when she was interrupted.  
  
"We're almost at Hogwarts, aren't you going to change into your dress robes?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, is there a bathroom here, or a changing room?"  
  
"What, afraid to change in front of me?"

Who did he think he was?  
  
"Not even Malfoy. Besides I'm wearing clothes under my robes."

"Well then, change," He told her.  
  
That was when she realized she _was_ afraid of changing in front of him. But it was too late. She was going to change in front of Draco. He was going to laugh at her. She was going to be humiliated.

She slowly removed her robes revealing the outfit she had picked out this morning just for Harry. She was wearing a khaki skirt, which was deviously short. It showed of her smooth, long, slender legs. She also wore a black tight tube top. It flirtatiously gave a glimpse of her round breasts, then moved with her skin to accentuate her curvaceous waist, it then stopped short revealing her naval.  
  
"Who knew the littlest Weasley had a body like that hiding!" Draco commented appreciatively.  
  
"If you haven't noticed I've changed, Malfoy," she replied while folding her robes.  
  
"Well I've noticed," he smirked.  
  
Ginny blushed. That was the first time someone actually noticed her. It was the first time she wasn't seen as a baby.  
  
"Tell me Malfoy," she began, "why are you being so nice to me? What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. You've impressed me that's all."  
  
"I've impressed you?" she said doubtfully while putting on her dress robes.  
  
"You're not going to put that on now are you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, we are close to Hogwarts, you said so yourself. What do you suppose I do?"  
  
"I guess you should get dressed. It's just a shame that your robes hide that gorgeous body of yours," he told her.  
  
"It's not all that gorgeous," Ginny said shyly. She wasn't used to comments like that.  
  
"It's no wonder you can't get Potter, Weasley, you lack confidence."  
  
Ginny thought about that for a moment. Was that the reason Cho got Harry and she didn't?"What would you know about attracting boys?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I know plenty. I am a boy myself you know. I could help you if you want." He offered.  
  
"No thanks Malfoy," she said while putting on her black lace dress robes.  
  
"Suit yourself," he said.  
  
"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Ginny asked after a moment.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "And Weasley?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she answered while eating a chocolate frog.  
  
"I'm not wearing anything under my robes."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. She almost choked on her chocolate frog and started coughing.  
  
Draco poured her a glass of water from the jug that lay on the tray.  
  
"Merlin. I was only kidding Weasley. You are so easy to get to."  
  
"If I remember clearly I got to you when I removed my robes."  
  
"If you say so," he replied. She could tell that it was true from the look on his face.  
  
Draco removed his own robes revealing his deliciously perfect body.  
  
_He didn't have a bad body either_, she thought.He had on a pair of loose fitting jeans. He was so tall, and his abs were so firm. Ginny had to admit that he had one of the best bodies she had ever seen. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'My bitch went to Azkaban and all I got was this shitty t-shirt.'  
  
Ginny laughed, "Nice shirt Malfoy. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Some girl gave it to me for Christmas."  
  
"Who's the girl?"  
  
"How'd you expect me to know? I can't be expected to keep track of all of them."  
  
"My mother would die if she saw me wearing a t-shirt like that." She told him.  
  
"Then maybe I'll get you one." He said casually.  
  
"Yeah, right," she replied sarcastically.  
  
She lay back on the couch and looked at him changing into his robes.

She was actually having a good time with Malfoy. A better time than she would have had with Harry, Hermione and Ron... and Cho. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

"We'll arrive soon," Draco told her taking a seat next to her.

She nodded and then smiled. Hopefully not too soon.

XX

"Wake up Weasley," Ginny heard as she came back to reality. "You were sleeping," the voice said. She turned up and was greeted by pale skin, blonde hair and grey eyes. She had almost forgotten she was in the same compartment with Malfoy.  
  
"Did I ask you to wake me?" she said rather grumpy. She hated being awakened when she was sleeping.  
  
"No, but I figured that you were going to Hogwarts," he sated sarcastically. "We've arrived," he told her.  
  
"Oh, thanks then."  
  
They both got up and collected they're bags.  
  
"Are you walking in with me, or are you going with Potter and his sidekicks?" Draco asked.  
  
"You want to walk in with me?" she asked surprised.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "If I didn't want to walk in with you I wouldn't ask would I? You need to have more confidence Weasley."  
  
"Well, can you blame me? You have made my life a living hell for 5 years." She said.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. So are you coming then?"  
  
"Yeah sure," she said.

Why not? It was just Draco Malfoy. Her worst enemy.  
  
They were walking out of the compartment when Ginny heard her name being yelled in the train.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Where are you!"  
  
"Ron," she groaned.  
  
"Sounds like they're looking for you," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, now they notice I'm gone," she replied sulkily.  
  
"I guess you'll have to go with them then," Draco stated unemotionally.  
  
"Yeah," she replied quietly.  
  
"Alright, see you around school then."  
  
"Ok Malfoy."  
  
"You can call me Draco now, Weasley," he told her, "since we aren't enemies anymore."  
  
"Only if you call me Ginny," she agreed.  
  
"I thought you're name was Virginia?" he asked.  
  
"It is," she began remembering Hermione that morning, "but I hate it."  
  
"Alright, see you around school then Gin."  
  
"Ok Draco."  
  
She smiled at him and turned around.  
  
She heard her name again, "Ginny!"  
  
The past hour was definitely not part of her plan. And it left her more confused than before.  
  
She then ran down the corridor screaming, " Scream a little louder Ron! What is wrong with you?!"

XX

Uglinessrox55: thanks for reviewing again. I hope you like this chap. I'll definitely update soon.  
  
LdyRiddle() : Thanks for saying my story was cool. To answer your question: No Ron and Hermione are not a couple YET. But maybe they will be later in my fic. I'm not making any promises; you'll just have to see.  
  
Ginny001 : Thanks for the complement. I hope you like this chap. Oh, and I started reading your fic. It was great! I'll go back and finish up to review ASAP.  
  
Julin: Here's another chap. And there's more where that came from so don't fret. I'll update soon.  
  
Stephelicious : I must disagree, I don't think the greatest line was the one you added (though that was great) I think it's the 'stupidity line'. Anyway, Thanks for helping with this fic. And thanks for reviewing. I don't know why I'm typing this. I could very well tell you in school tomorrow.  
  
Savarin: Just for you not to feel left out, my best friend, even though you didn't review (why didn't you by the way?) thanks for your support. And thanks for listening to me reading it to you and reading it yourself.  
  
Pheonix: Tars I forgot you last time. Not again. Thanks so much. Thanks for telling me what you think, for the corrections and complements. And most of all thanks for naming this fic.  
  
Rens-Bombrush: Ya. I hope you read this soon. Did it without your help. Or anyone's except my sis, so :P. LOL, I don't know how I did. But thanks for the help you give me everytime I ask.  
  
Ice Princess : You were the one and ONLY person who read this chap before it was posted (not including me of course). Thanks for always being online. Oh, and Tom Felton is sooo HOTT!!  
  
Okay, I think that's all of you. Now please review. No flamers. And CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


	4. Plan Revealed

Chapter 4 : The unveiling of the Plan  
  
Draco sat in one of the green chairs in the Slytherin common room. He took one of his school textbooks to get some extra work done. There was no way he was going to get Frizzy Mudblood beat him this year.  
  
He had barely opened it when he heard someone speak the password: "blood and gore".  
  
He watched as one of his fellow Slytherins entered the common room, his long brown hair swept into a neat ponytail. He walked towards Draco and took a seat opposite him.  
  
"Draco," he greeted him.  
  
"Brock," Draco replied.  
  
He looked at Draco testily. A smile spread across his lips.  
  
"How's the bet coming along?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask? I told you Brock, Malfoy's never lose a bet."  
  
"I beg to differ. I think that Platinum Nimbus 3000 will be mine by the end of the year. I've already made space in my closet for it, and I do not intend to leave it empty."  
  
"Well I'll be sure to get you a consolation prize. Weasley's already on a first name basis with me and we only talked for about an hour. She'll be in my bed by Christmas vacation."  
  
"That confident?"  
  
"Even more. I have this all planned out in my head. I know her move before she makes it."  
  
"Yes, well, she's not one of your whores if you haven't noticed. She won't be bowing down to your feet. That girl worships the ground Potter walks on. She only sees him and no-one else."  
  
"I know that and I'm going to use it to my advantage."  
  
At this Brock looked intrigued. "Exactly how are you going to do that," he questioned.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. I'm not some idiot. Mind you, my plan is going to work. I know my way around the Weasley. She may have changed, but she is a Weasley at heart.'  
  
"Very well then. Let's say we drink to it." Brock offered picking out a bottle of brandy from the ground.  
  
"I say pour me a glass."

XX

Draco woke up with a terrible headache. It felt like his head was being hit by the beaks of 10 000 cockatrices. He slowly got up and got his green and silver bathroom robe. He turned around and looked at his bed. There were two Slytherin girls lying in his bed, completely naked.  
  
"What the hell did I do last night?!" he spoke to himself. "Think Draco, think."  
  
But it was useless. His mind was completely blank. The only thing he remembered was the conversation between him and Brock, and then the brandy.  
  
"What else is new?" he spoke to himself.  
  
He quickly performed an anti-hangover charm and got ready for classes. Lucky for him he had potions first and Snape wouldn't dare punish him.  
  
He brushed his hair back and headed out the door leaving the two girls in his room to clean up.  
  
He made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. Frankly he hated Hogwarts' food. It was nothing compared to what he ate at Malfoy Manor. To Weasley and Potter it was gourmet, but he, thankfully, knew better.  
  
He sat at his usual seat at the table. Breakfast had already been laid out for him, but he wasn't in the least bit hungry. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. There was his target. She looked so miserable sitting there, watching Chang feed Potter his scrambled eggs. This was working out exactly to his advantage.  
  
He sat listening to the conversations of the other Slytherins. He was bored out of his mind, as usual. The fools had nothing better to talk about than the speculation of having the Yule Ball this year. As always the conversation was shallow and useless. He tuned out occasionally replaying his plan in his mind. First he had to gain her friendship, which he had already started doing on the train. But he still had a lot of work to do before he could really start working on her.  
  
Snape had told him earlier that the youngest Weasley had been promoted a year. Snape wasn't very thrilled about this but to Draco it was exactly what his plan had called for. The more he saw of her, the closer he could get to her.  
  
In the distance he heard the faint cries of owls. The morning post had arrived. He looked up as he saw his pure white snow owl swoop down towards him and drop the post onto the table. He flipped through it lazily.  
  
Letters form Harriett, Flora, Catharine and Joanne. They never wasted any time. It always got on his nerves.  
  
He also noticed a letter from his father and made a note to check it after classes. And as usual there was a copy of the Daily Prophet. His father always encouraged him to be 'up to date' on the happenings in the wizarding world.  
  
The bell rang for the start of classes. He got up from the table and made his way out of the Great Hall. He could hear his name being called out in the distance, "Drakie, Drakie!"  
  
Oh no, Not Pansy. He had to get away from her. His plan would be so much easier if he didn't have hear breathing down his neck.  
  
He started quickening his pace as he walked towards the Dungeons for Potions. He felt a hand on his back.  
  
"Hey Draco," someone greeted.  
  
He turned around agitated. "Look Pansy, I don't have time-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. This wasn't Pansy. This was Weasley. Now to put his plan into action.

"Hello Gin." He smiled. It was extremely difficult to pretend to actually be happy to see her.  
  
"Have you got Potions now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you want to walk with me?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed. He smiled.  
  
Just as he thought.

XX

Professor Snape was busy talking about Honesty Potions.  
  
"Right now take your cauldrons out. I see you've got a new one there Mr Longbottom. Be sure not to blow it up this time. I have already put out the ingredients to the Potion on the side of your desks. Please work with your partner and check to see if you have them all. I will call them out."  
  
Draco yawned. They had been over these things three times last year. He had more productive things to do with his time.He turned to look at little Weasley sitting next to him. "So Gin," he began with a friendly tone that sickened him to the core, "How's Potter been lately?"  
  
He saw her face turn grave. She quickly looked away. "Shouldn't we be listening to Professor Snape?" she asked trying to divert the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Oh don't worry about the old bat. He won't say anything. I'm his 'prized' student, remember?"  
  
"So I've heard," she stated.  
  
"Well, you've heard the truth. So, back to my question, how's Potter been lately?"  
  
"How should I know? And why do you care May I ask?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "He just seems preoccupied. Every time I spot him he's locking lips with Chang."  
  
Her lips grew thin and she winced. He had apparently found the right button to push."How does that make you feel?" he continued in his best imitation of his psychiatrist.  
  
"What does it matter Malfoy? No one cares."  
  
"I care. And it does matter," he told her his face full of concern.  
  
He was good. Master of deceit.She looked up at him, eyes doubting for a moment. She searched his face for any sign that reminded her of the old Malfoy, anything that told her not to confide in him. She could find none.  
  
He looked down at her. He saw her eyes fill with tears. She was doing just as he wanted her too. She was going to confide in him.  
  
"You want to know how it makes me feel? It makes me feel-" The bell signaling the end of Potions rung, blocking out the last few words of her sentence.  
  
"Pardon," Draco asked confused.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing Draco. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." A tear ran down the side of her cheek. She hurried out of the classroom, her red, fiery hair swinging as she ran.  
  
_Damn that bell! _He internally yelled.He gathered his books and headed out of the classroom. Next he had transfiguration and there was no way McGonagall would allow him to talk in her classroom.  
  
He had to wait before he found out what was bothering the little Weasley, before he could put his plan into action.

XX

Yes, Yes. I threw you guys a curveball. I still say ch3 was my fav, but this one's okay too. I hope you guys aren't pissed off by the new direction of the story. Ginny fans, pleases don't be mad at me. I'm not making Ginny an ass, ok? You'll be surprised at what happens later in the fic.  
  
As always I thank you my reviewers. Thank you guys so much.  
  
Fezza : Thanks so much for reviewing. I made sure that I posted this story early just for you guys.  
  
MT : yup, I'm glad it "caught your attention". Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Angelic-pen : I agree. Ginny is a bad ass. We just haven't seen it yet. I hope I updated fast enough.  
  
Rens-Bombrush : Thanks you so much Rens. Without you I know that this chapter wouldn't be any good. And finally I have this story all planned out. THANKS!!  
  
Anyanka : LOL, I know. That was my fav line too. It had me laughing during class. Well, we'll soon find out if Ginny's nicer on the inside won't we?  
  
Magic Girl2 : Thanks for the criticism. I hope this chap explains it all. Thanks for reviewing too.  
  
Uglinessrox55 : LOL. Let me just say that your review means as much to me as all the others. When I'm naming my reviewers to my friends your name is one of the first that I mention. I love your name! Anyway, thanks for encouraging me. You always do, and it makes my day a lot better.  
  
me : Thanks for answering my question, I took your advice, and saying my fic was nice. I hope you liked this chap too. I hope you check back.  
  
Ginny001: It was nice talking to you online too. Unfortunately cause of the time difference your never on when I post the chaps, but anywho, I love Draco's shirt too! I think I might just have one made for myself. That'd be cool. And put Tom's/Draco's face on the front. WOW, I might just do that. I'm a little nervous with this chap, I hope everyone likes it.  
  
RuByMoOn : I updated. Hope you like it.  
  
Ice Princess: I am so grateful to you. You are always there to help. Thanks for helping me come up with the name Brock, and for all the HP info you gave me.  
  
Phoenix: Tars, yes yes, I hope you like it. No disses in that one nuh, but hey there'll be more.  
  
Stephelicious: Yes, I took your advice. Ya, read it and review. Thanks for all you've done.  
  
Savarin: Manda, my hand getting tired now from typing so much. Thanks for reading my fic and not letting GOLDA'S NARROW MINDNESS get to you.  
  
Carla: Yes. Even though your not a member of fanfiction I still thank you for reading my fic when Manda brings it home.


	5. Step 1: Gaining Her Trust

Hi again! This is Ch5, all ready for you too read. It's mostly in Ginny's P.O.V. but there's a lil Draco in there too.

Disclaimer: "Self am I JK Rowling?"

"No, you are not."

"Self, do I own the Harry Potter books or the films?"

"Certainly not!"

"Self, do I own any of the characters of the original Harry Potter?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Self, do I in any way wish to own these characters? Take all of JK

Rowling's fame, money and admiration?"

"Ummm....let's skip that question."

Okay, carrying on with the story, here it is:

Chapter 5-

Step 1 : Gaining Her Trust

She sat in Transfiguration her mind wandering ever so often. She had tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore Harry's tireless flaunting with Cho. She tried to be strong but she couldn't. She couldn't when the only person who seemed to care was the person she hated...or had hated.

She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She didn't know anymore. Everything was so confusing. It seemed like life had turned upside down. The person she wanted to notice her didn't even know she existed. And the person who she wish didn't exist was suddenly calling her Ginny instead of Weasley and, oddly enough, was interested and concerned about her feelings.

She debated whether or not she could really trust him. He had been her enemy for the past five years but back there in Potions Class, he looked so sincere, like he was truly concerned.

She looked over at him. He had decided to sit next to her. From the moment she had sat down his eyes never left her. He stared at her without even blinking his eyes. It made her nervous, but at the same time it calmed her down. The feeling was unexplainable. She felt like he really did care, that at last someone wanted to know what SHE felt. And now, he was still looking at her, just as concerned as ever.

She felt her cheeks turn rose red. And despite the feeling of uneasiness that she felt about this newfound friendliness, she smiled. She smiled at Draco Malfoy, the one who used to be her worst enemy.

XX

It was as easy as he thought it would be. He had never doubted for a moment that she would fall for his act. He never worried that his plan wouldn't work. The only thing he did worry about, if he even worried at all, was that McGonagall would catch him not paying attention and give him detention. Or that Weasley, Potter or even Granger would catch on to his little plan and turn Little Weasley against him.

But McGonagall was too busy reading out the several rolls of parchments on her desk for them to take notes on, and he had arranged so that one of the Slytherin girls would take down his notes. Granger was caught up in what she enjoyed most, schoolwork. And Potter and his best mate, Weasley, were trying desperately to understand what they were writing.

As difficult as it was, he smiled back, putting on yet another persuasive act. And it was no surprise to him that she was convinced. His plan was coming along nicely.

XX

When the bell rang for the end of Transfiguration she left without a word to Draco, or to anyone. She needed to rest; find a quiet place where she could breathe in the fresh air, and think about what was going on.

The halls were packed full of students, but she hardly noticed. To her, she was the only one there, the only one who mattered.

As she walked through the oak doors of the castle she stopped for a moment and felt the swift, cool breeze over her. She let it embrace her face, and run through her curls, making them dance in the wind. She let it circle her body, pulling her robes slightly, as if with the intention to tear them off. She let the wind take her away for a brief moment before it calmed down. Then she was brought back to reality and made her way to the usual spot where she thought, her tree in one of the far corners of the grounds.

She never thought she would need to come there this year. But the way things were going, it looked like she might be seeing a lot of it.

She sat at the base of the tree and removed her heavy, thick robes. She felt freer and more open wearing her navy blue spaghetti strapped short dress.

Many thoughts went through her mind as she sat there. Thoughts of how much she missed Bill, the only one who was open to how she felt. Thoughts of Ron and how he didn't care or look out for her. Thoughts of Hermione and how they had grown apart. Of the other students and how they all judged her because of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Thoughts of Harry and how she would never be more than Ron's little sister to him. And thoughts of Draco and how he cared, how he had smiled at her and what he said: "It does matter. And I do care."

She thought of many things until finally she thought of nothing at all. She sat motionless, eyes closed, and arms crossed. The wind gently moving her red locks the slightest bit so that they brushed against her naked neck, leaving a trail of Goosebumps.

And she was like that when she felt a cool hand on shoulder, shaking her slightly and calling softly, "Gin, Gin."

She lifted her eyes to the person before her. She looked at him for a moment, too drained to speak. And then, she whispered slightly so he could just make out what she was saying, "How did you find me here?"

'That flaming red hair doesn't really keep you hidden among the dullness of the trees," he replied playfully while grabbing one of her tresses between his fingers.

She smiled slightly, unable to hide the sadness and hopelessness she felt inside.

"I brought you your notes from Transfiguration," he told her, handing her a bunch of parchments.

"You did what?"

"I brought you your notes from Transfiguration," he repeated. "I noticed you didn't write them down during class. You seemed troubled."

"Thanks," she replied meekly. "But how did you get them? You weren't taking notes either."

"One of the Slytherin girls wrote them for me, and I rewrote them for you."

"You didn't have to you know," she said diverting her eyes to the ground.

"I know. I just thought I could help."

He walked over to her and took a seat next to her at the foot of the tree. "So, What's got you so depressed?"

She sighed and looked up at his concerned face. It was the same expression from Potions and from Transfiguration, filled with genuineness.

"Come on, Gin. Tell me. You can't keep these things inside. I can tell your hurting." Years of therapy had done him good.

She shook her head. "Forgive me if I don't trust you enough to tell you."

"Why don't you trust me? You've got to tell someone right?"

She let a cold sarcastic laugh. "Malf-"

"Draco," he corrected her.

"Right," she said rolling her eyes. "As much as I do want to confide in you it's just to unreal. I mean your cold hearted, arrogant, jackass Draco Malfoy. Why would you even care?"

"That's what everyone thinks. Unlike the rest of you all," he said casting her a sideward glance, "I'm never given a chance. Everyone thinks I'm some stuck up, mean-spirited bastard just because I have the balls not to drool over Potter. No one ever gives me a chance. It's kind of like I'm some outcast."

"I know exactly what you mean," she agreed, turning to look at him.

He arched one of his eyebrows, "You do?" he questioned.

She nodded her head, "perfectly."

"And how so? How could a Weasley, the youngest one at that, know how it feels to be an outsider?"

"Oh, I know plenty," she said, twisting a stray lock of hair.

"Is that what's bothering you?" he said bending his neck slightly so that he was at eye level with her.

"That's not all," she began slowly, "It's a long story, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Start wherever you want to. It doesn't matter. I'll pick up."

She stared at him for a long time before she fixed her gaze straight ahead of her, staring into space. "It's just that... ... ... ...everything's so messed, you know?" she started. Draco nodded his head in agreement. "As I got older I realised that I don't belong. The only one in my family who really understood me, or tried to understand me was Bill and I hardly get to see him since he works in Gringotts. Charlie and I never really got along. Percy's waaaayyyy too uptight. Fred and George always torture and tease me. The only brother I have here is Ron. And lately he doesn't give a fuck about me. And Hermione doesn't have time for anything or anyone else but her work. Do you know what she calls me?" she went on letting a tear run down her cheek. "Virginia! Not even my own mother calls me that! It's as if she's too 'mature' or brilliant to call me Ginny like everyone else." She paused and took a few deep breaths to keep herself from sobbing uncontrollably. Tears were now streaming down her face. "It's just like you said. No one gives me a chance. Everyone looks at me as the freak who opened the chamber. And then out of the blue here comes Draco Malfoy wanting to be my friend! And here I am talking to him, spilling my guts, telling him things I've told no one before. And I know that this can't be for real but something about your face, it's so sincere. And then... .... And then... ..."

"And then?" Draco urged.

"And then there's Harry. All I ever wanted was to be his. For him to be mine. But he just doesn't notice me. Am I that ugly? Am I invisible? What could be so wrong about me that Harry can't like? And he goes around with Cho in my face! And they all let it slide! No one says to him 'No Harry, be sensitive to Ginny's feelings' or 'not here Harry'! Don't they care?!" Her face was blood red and wet with the countless tears that had fallen. She sighed and seemed to calm down a little. "You know sometimes I wonder if I should take that offer you made on the train. Maybe you could help me get Harry." She laughed off the idea and looked up at him. "So there, now you know what's bothering me and how I feel."

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the ground. He cleared his throat and looked at her straight in the eye. "You are not at all ugly, or unattractive in any way. There's nothing wrong with you. On the other hand there is something wrong with Potter and his friends. I'll tell you what. Why don't you think about that offer that I made on the train. If you agree meet me down in the dungeons next to the Potions classroom at 8:30 and I promise I will make you so irresistible that you will have Potter or any guy in this school by the end of the year. If not don't show up, but I promise you if you do show up it will be worth your while."

"Surrrrre," she replied sarcastically. "I don't think so."

"Suit yourself. But I'll still be there at 8:30 on the dot if you change your mind."

She picked up her robes and made her way back to the castle. She didn't have enough time left to eat lunch. But it didn't matter because she wasn't hungry. All she wanted to do right now was go to her dorm and take a rest. As she walked to the Gryffindor common room she thought of the offer Draco had made yet again.

There was no way that she meeting Draco at the Potions Classroom that night. she didn't trust him enough yet, she don't think she ever would. And still, there was nothing he could possibly do to make Harry notice her even more. No. There was no chance in hell she would be caught there. But then again...

XX

Magic Girl2: I like that you were all happy with Draco's happiness. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Oh, and you didn't sound ridiculous saying that.

Fezza(): I'm glad you liked the twist. I was so nervous that everyone would hate it!

Stunned Angel : LoL. You so bring a smile to my face. I want to thank you for putting my fic in your favs. That really means a lot to me. I could picture Draco saying that too. ::blushes uncontrollably:: In a bath robe! All cute, as usual!! Oh my! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading and making me smile.

Merryweather : I'm sorry I left you hanging like that. It's not my fault. Blame the teachers! They're evil. Ginny is such a bad ass at heart. I mean the girl has to be strong after what happened to her in the chamber. And the books just let you see Harry as the hero, but think of the poor girl. She and Draco don't get the credit they deserve.

Ginny001: Thanks for reassuring me about Ch4, I hope Ch5 is good too. I will make that shirt though. Problem is I'll probably spend all my time looking at Draco's pic in the front and not enough wearing it! LOL. I wish I could meet Tom Felton! That would be so cool. I actually had a dream about that last night. I bumped into him in Chessington (this theme park in England), and he was like "hey," and I was playing all cool like, "aren't you Tom Felton, cool". LOL. That's a long story. Sorry about what happened on MSN on Saturday, I wasn't home and I forgot to sign out. Anywho, hoped you like it. Please review.

Uglinessrox55 : I'm glad I made you feel better. Tried to update as soon as I could, but school's been so hectic. The teachers are giving us all these tests and assignments and homework. I swear, they hate us. I hardly get enough sleep. I won't be able to update for like a week cause I'm taking a trip with my mommy on Tuesday. Hope this review isn't to short. And I hope you liked the fic.

miss-talkative : Yeah, I'm glad you like the bet. It kinda puts this whole new twist to the story. And be expecting more cause this story is gonna take a lot of unexpected turns. Thanks for saying this is a great story. Hope this chap didn't change your mind. Thanks for reviewing.

Ezmerelda : I did beg didn't I? LOL. Well it was worth it if it got you to read my story. I took your advice about the swearing. Hope it makes them seem less juvenile. Thanks for reviewing hope that you continue.

Stephelicious : I finally add 5. I hope you think it good. I know I was taking long but the amount of stress that had me there eh. Already the bio teacher give us the pop quiz and I probably get two write (cranium and orbit). LOL. My fault I guess. Should have learned to spell them. Anyway, ya, review... ... ...plz.

Anya : Thanks for reading. I took your advice for the title of Ch4. Thanks for putting my fic on your fav list. It makes me feel special. Lol. Anyway, it makes me happy when I receive reviews like yours and I hope they keep coming.

Rens-Bombrush: Girl I cannot get over your mail. It saved eh, I going to keep dat. I might even print it out. Lol. Even if you read it already, please review. Lord knows, this story would probably be crappy without you.

Phoenix: You haven't read ch4 yet, but hey, you will soon (U better!). Thanks for reviewing and supporting me. I waiting for yours. Hurry up and write it.

Ice Princess: You are not online now (Sun 6th April 8:37pm) and I a little freaked out. Scared even. Anyway, I don't know how you retain all that HP info but that God you do! I would have so many mistakes without you so THANK YOU!!!!

Savarin: Yes, ch3 was my fav too. Anyhow, hope you like that one. And get on the net and REVIEW!!!!!!!

Carla: Amanda didn't tell me what you thought of the last one but I hope you like that one too. You should become a member of fanfiction, then we can discuss them next time I see you. LOL.

I think that's everyone, I hope. Please REVIEW. It makes me happy to hear form you guys. It might be a week till I update since I'm gonna be away for a couple of days. Anywhow, THANKS LOTS!!. ; - )


	6. A Mind Made Up

Chapter 6: A mind Made Up  
  
"Virginia, are you all right?" came Hermione's voice from the entrance of their dorm. Ginny looked up and tried her best to smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure Hermione."  
  
"Oh, okay. You just seemed a little spaced out since lunch. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Positive Herm."  
  
"Okay then. You know I'm always here if you need to talk to me, right?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head. Yeah right.  
  
"So anytime you need to," Hermione continued, "I'm here....Except now. I need to help Harry and Ron with their History of Magic Homework."  
  
"Right."  
  
And in a flash the mass of brown, bushy hair was gone leaving Ginny all alone in her dorm.  
  
Hermione was right, she was a little spaced out. But what else was to be expected? She just told Draco Malfoy, of all people, her whole life story.  
  
She checked her watch. It was 7:35. In about one hour she was scheduled to meet Draco down in the dungeons. She still hadn't decided if she was going to go.  
  
She lay back in her bed and wondered. Draco could help her to get Harry. Maybe he could make her more like Cho. Who knows, with a little more makeup, and dying the awful red colour of her hair to something subtler like black, she could have Harry at her feet; finally have what she'd always wanted. But being all alone in the dungeons with Malfoy was not exactly appealing. Maybe things will be better at eight.  
  
She lay silent in her bed enjoying the peacefulness and tranquility. Then there was another knock.  
  
"Who is it?" she called.  
  
"It's Harry." Answered the voice. She quickly opened the door.  
  
"Harry Hermione's not here. She went to the library to meet you and Ron. I think she said something about helping you guys with History of Magic homework." "I know," he said looking down at her. "I've already finished mine. Ron's still down there. Lord knows, he needs all the help he can get."  
  
She let out a small nervous laugh.  
  
"So why are you here then?"  
  
"I came to see you, Gin," he said smiling.  
  
"Me?" She inquired unsurely.  
  
"Yes you," he said trailing his fingers through her hair.  
  
"B-B-But why?"  
  
"Because I've been a fool Ginny. I've been a big, scarred ass not to realise what I want, what I need. I need you. Not Cho, or anyone else. The only person I want is you."  
  
"Harry, you can't be serious. Are you? Are you serious? Please tell me you are. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear this."  
  
He cupped her smooth, delicate face in his hand. "Yes Ginny. I'm serious. I've never been more serious in my life. You don't have to wait any longer." Slowly he leaned in closer to her. She felt his breath, short and ragged. She looked into his green sparkling eyes and saw in them the desire that reflected what she felt inside.  
  
His soft, luscious lips brushed against hers, sending a tingle down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to him. She could feel 'him' next to her letting her know that this night was not going to end with just a kiss.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair as he brought his lips fully onto hers and slipped in his tongue. She willingly complied, accepting his invitation, and began stroking his tongue with hers.  
  
Maybe she didn't need Malfoy's help after all.

The kiss was magical. It became more and more passionate until her body was burning with desire, so much desire that she could wait no longer. She desperately tried to unbutton Harry's shirt, not parting with his lips for a split second. At last he was free of it and she could feel his smooth chest, the hardness of his nipples, and his firm abs.  
  
She groaned in frustration as his lips left hers.  
  
"Ginny," he panted.  
  
No. This couldn't be happening! She thought he wanted this. Was she just a fool again? "Harry, please, don't. Not now. Remember? Remember what you said? You need me. And I need you," she pleaded.  
  
"No Gin," he laughed. "It's not that. It's-It's the door. Don't you think you should lock it? Or at least close it?"  
  
"Oh," she sighed in relief. "Yeah, sure." She quickly said a spell to shut and lock the door and turned to Harry. "There. We shouldn't have anymore interruptions."  
  
"Good," Harry said before they once again engaged in another passionate kiss.  
  
The two made their way slowly towards the bed. Ginny lay herself down, waiting expectantly for what was to come. She watched as Harry slipped off his khaki slacks revealing his white, cotton boxers which clung snugly to his waist before hanging loosely and coming to a stop around the midsection of his thighs.  
  
He seductively crawled into bed, placing himself beside Ginny. He took a moment to look at her with admiration, taking in every detail. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her before he began kissing her full lips.....her smooth, soft neck....and then her collarbone.  
  
Ginny was filled with erotic pleasure. She had often thought about what it would be like to make sweet, passionate love to Harry Potter but it didn't compare to what she was feeling now. Every touch she received from him drove her mad. She wanted him now. Right now.  
  
She reversed the position so that she was on top of him looking down into his gorgeous face. Then she began straddling him. Slowly and unsurely at first, but then it became rhythmic. And she smiled slyly upon hearing the groans escaping Harry's lips.  
  
He was hers now. He would never go back to Cho.  
  
His hands began exploring her body. He grabbed on to her waist to control the pace at which she was straddling him. Every now and then she would let out a pleasurable moan, or sigh and she could tell it made him go crazy. He unzipped the back of her dress and gently lifted it up off her. She saw the desire in his eyes as he sat them on her white lace bra with matching bottom. He could contain himself no longer. He cupped his hands around her round breasts and began moving them into a circular motion. Ginny let out a long erotic groan. She could feel the burning sensation between her legs getting stronger and stronger. It was finally happening all by itself, without the help of Malfoy or of anyone. She had faith in Harry that he would realise that she was right for him sooner or later and she was right.  
  
Ginny shivered as she felt Harry's hand gently stroke her back. She knew what was coming next and she couldn't wait. His hand went up to the clasp of her bra and in less than a second she was free of it, and Harry could now feel her without the barrier of clothes. He laid her on the warm, white sheets. He began kissing her once again. His tongue on her collarbone, sending shivers throughout her body. And then he brought his attention to her breasts. She shook slightly as he brought his lips onto her hard nipple and began sucking it tenderly. Her panting grew louder and louder, her body screaming for more. His other hand never left her other breast as he stroked it lovingly. There was a pulsing between her legs getting stronger as Harry continued to give her undeniable pleasure.  
  
He then began kissing the smooth flawless skin of her stomach, moving lower and lower each time. He lingered for a moment at her abdomen. He knew what she was feeling, he felt exactly the same thing. He wanted her now, but he enjoyed seeing her squirm with pleasure... pleasure that came from him. And he enjoyed seeing her turn wild with ecstasy, yearning for him, Harry Potter.  
  
She gasped as she felt a tug on her lace panties. Soon there would be nothing holding her or Harry back. Soon it would be skin on skin, flesh-to- flesh, heat on heat. She helped him remove them and they were tossed aside, unto the floor, out of the way of each of them. She looked on as Harry in turn removed his boxers and felt a jolt of excitement go through her. Finally she would have Harry Potter. She blushed as she saw Harry moving towards her completely naked. It was time, time for what she had only dreamed of..until now.  
  
She felt his body on top of her, and saw the beads of sweat of his chest making him glisten. For once, she was not scared, or shy, or unconfident. As Harry parted her legs open she felt more at ease than she had ever been around him. She closed her eyes as she felt him enter her. Their breaths were loud and ragged. Harry moving deeper among the wetness of her was unbearable. It shivered throughout her body and she was hot all over. She too began moving up and down helping Harry to thrust into her. She moaned making him release loud grunts and groans from his lips.  
  
The two began moving frantically. Faster and Faster. Harder and Harder. Until Ginny let out a loud moan and screamed his name in pleasure, "Oh Harry!" They both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and out of breath. There was a moment of silence in which they both stared at the ceiling at a loss for words. Then that silence was broken by the nervous voice of Harry.  
  
"Ginny, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he told her.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"It's a little difficult for me. This is the first time I'd be saying this to someone."  
  
Her heart began beating loudly. Could it be? Could Harry really want to say what I think he does? She nodded her head to him.  
  
He looked at her lovingly. "I've just realised how important you are to me Gin. You've always been there for me, and I don't know how you even tolerated me sometimes."  
  
"Oh, Harry it's nothing."  
  
"No, it does mean something. It means something special to me. And that's why I wanted to tell you that.."  
  
"That?" she asked.  
  
"That...That..That I Lo-""Virginia get up!"  
  
Someone was shaking her violently.  
  
"Virginia, You'll be late for class! Hurry up! Get out of bed!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. The blinding bright sun hit her causing her to squint a little. Through her squinted eyes she could barely make out brown, puffy hair.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked. "Hermione, is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me, and you've over slept. You'll be late for Herbology."  
  
"What?" she said her eyes wide open. "Aww damn, it was only a dream."  
  
"What was only a dream?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied sulkily. "Could you pass me my bathrobe over there?"

XX

"Damn," Virginia said to herself as she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was only a dream. Harry and her would always only be a dream.  
  
Then it hit her. "Oh, no. I missed the meeting with Draco last night! How could I have fallen asleep?!"  
  
Draco was probably the only chance she ever had of getting Harry. She needed to stop dreaming and make things happen for herself. Cho didn't get Harry by standing in the sidelines. No. She needed to find Draco and take up his offer if she ever want Harry for herself.  
  
But what if Draco doesn't agree to helping her? She already stood him up once. Malfoy's did not get stood up.  
  
But He would just have too. He _had_ to agree. She would make him.  
  
As she looked around the Great Hall she saw Draco at his usual seat at the Slytherin table. She stared at him for the whole of breakfast, but he paid no attention to her. Either he didn't notice her or he was ignoring her. Either way she couldn't very well get up form the Gryffindor table and go over and talk to Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin of all Slytherins. As she was walking out of the Great Hall after breakfast she was more sure than ever.  
  
She was going to accept Draco's offer and have Harry at her feet like he promised. She was going to go over to him and tell him that she wanted his help. That she wanted him to make her more attractive, more Harry's type. She was going to do that as soon as she could. The only question that remained was: When is that?  
  
Herbology Class:  
  
The class waited in the greenhouse for Professor Sprout and their first Hebology Class of the year. Neville kept wringing his hands excitedly. Everyone knew that Herbology was his best subject and he was one of the few students who actually took a keen interest in it, even the Slytherins, much to they're dislike, had to admit that he was talented there. Hermione was talking non-stop to Lavender about all the books she had read over the summer. It was not long before the grey-haired professor topped with her patched hat hurriedly entered the classroom. They all stood to greet her.  
  
"Good morning Professor Sprout," they said in union.  
  
"Good morning," she pleasantly replied. "I trust you all have done the required reading for the term," she added. Some of the students, like Hermione and Neville, eagerly replied "Yes miss!" While others, namely Harry and Ron, were seen trying to avoid the gaze of the professor and pretending to be interested in the shoes on their feet. Ginny gave a quick nod as her answer while Draco stood indignantly looking at the other students with an expression which showed that it was obvious that he, a Malfoy, had done it. The Professor looked fairly satisfied and continued in carrying on the lesson.  
  
"Concerning what we will be studying this term," she said while taking a quick look at her parchment, "Those of you who read know that we have a very interesting year ahead of us filled with many interesting, but dangerous plants. You will have to try your hardest to succeed. For some of you it may come easy," she continued casting a quick approving nod to Neville who only blushed as his reply, "While to others you will find it difficult. But to all of you this year will prove adventurous and exciting." Her eyes glimmered in anticipation upon noting the surprised and excited looks on the faces of her students. "But," she stated, "It has been my motto that one cannot move forward without being familiar with your past. So, for your first mark of this term you will be sorted into groups of two and will for the rest of the lesson work on a project which you have learned in your past years at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione quickly shot her hand up in the air. "But Professor, how will we know what plant to work on?"  
  
"I was getting to that Ms. Granger," she replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I will call out the students who are paired together. Once I have done that you will, with your partner, go to a table where you will be working on your project. One from each pair will walk up to the box located on my desk. In the box I have assignments that you have already done. You will tap the box with your wand three times and wait. Your assignment should pop out from the box. You will take that assignment and rejoin your partner at your desk where you will begin work on your project. I expect them to be finished by the end of the first period. For the second period you will present your project to the class, and explain to us how you prepared it." She looked around the classroom to ensure that each student understood the instructions and then proceeded to pair them up. "Alright, listen up! Bulstrode, Millicent you're with Vincent Crabbe.... Parkinson, Pansy and Blaise Zmabini..." Ginny tuned out as the teacher continued calling out the list of names.  
  
She hoped she got paired with Draco. Then maybe she could get him to give her a second chance.  
  
".....Weasley, Virginia and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Malfoy, Draco, Brown, Lavender and.."  
  
_Harry,_ she thought. Usually she would be thrilled to work with Harry but after the dream she had last night she wasn't sure if she could get through the class without blushing uncontrollably. It would indeed be a difficult situation.  
  
"Are you ready Gin?" came Harry's voice from behind her. She jumped in surprise for a moment and then turned around.  
  
"Yup," she replied meekly.  
  
"Good. It's really great that we ended up being partners, huh." He said as they walked to a vacant desk.  
  
"Yeah...great," she repeated. When they had finished setting up they're books and quills on they're desk it was time to decide who was going to get the assignment. "Harry why don't you go get it?'  
  
"I would Gin, but I uh, I've got some things to get done here still. Would you mind getting it?" he asked scratching his head.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Great."  
  
She walked up to the teacher's desk and, as she was instructed, tapped her wand on it three times. About five seconds passed before a slip of white paper jumped out of the box and fixed itself in mid air. She grabbed it and walked over to Professor Sprout where the plants were being held. She read the paper and told the teacher which assignment she had gotten.  
  
"Bubotubors," she said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Ah," Professor Sprout said while taking a butotubor from a bag, "You've got your work set out for you. Removing the pus form the butotubor can be a very....unpleasant job but I know that if you and Mr. Potter work together you will do marvelously. I also expect you to tell the class what the pus of butotubors is used for in your presentation." She handed the atrocious- looking plant to Ginny and attended to the next student. "Mr. Weasley, please! Calm down! I am sure that you can handle the mandrake this time around. I'm sure Miss Brown will help you. Now stop the fuss and get your earmuffs. You two will have to go into your own greenhouse..."  
  
"Harry, we got a butotubor. We have to extract the pus from it and figure out what it's used for. If I remember correctly that would be to cure acne, right?"  
  
"Yeah...Yeah...sure," he said dismissively.  
  
Ginny looked at him for a moment, expecting more. He was obviously distracted. He was busy writing something down on a parchment. What was he writing? She tried reading over his shoulder. She read it quietly. He had only started writing a few lines. They read:  
  
' Cho, oh Cho I hope that we are never foes

Your love is so meaningful

And you're so hot you make me drool.'  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Harry, this is a group project you know." She said annoyed.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I know. But I have complete faith in you that you can handle it on your own."  
  
"Look, if you think that your leaving me to do all the work you've got another thing com-"  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "Ginny, I would never stick you with all the work. It's just...I'm afraid I'll mess things up. Next to Hermione you're the smartest person I know. I know you can do this Gin, you can handle it, right?" he said giving her a quick wink of his eye.  
  
She melted. Harry had always known her weakness. He always knew how to get his way with her. "Sure," she said smiling broadly. But her smile quickly faded as she heard the cold laugh of Draco behind her. She turned around, annoyed. He stopped as soon as she looked at him and continued working on his leaping toadstools with Hermione, putting on his infamous sneer.  
  
"No Mudblood! For the school scholar you should know that you don't let leaping toadstools loose because they LEAP!" he screamed. Hermione began chasing the toadstools wildly around the greenhouse while Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle to find them and bring them to him.

What was he laughing at?  
  
She looked over at Harry, he was daydreaming his quill placed at the corner of his lips. She knew that he was thinking of something else to write for that stupid poem for Cho but he looked so cute that she couldn't disturb him. She decided to do the writing part of the assignment first. She wrote:  
  
'The Usefulness of butotubor's Pus:  
  
The main use of the pus of a butotubor is to treat acne. Muggles have tried their best to find a cure for acne and with their many products such as Clearasil, Neutrogena, and Proactive they have come extremely close. However the only known cure for acne is the butotubor...'  
  
When she had finished she took out her Herbology text book and began looking for the instructions in preparing butotubors. She quickly found it. She read:  
  
'Step 1: Put on a pair of gloves (butotubors can be nasty business!)'  
  
She quickly put on her gloves and continued reading:  
  
'Step 2: Heat the butotubor. NOTE: NEVER PUT BUTOTUBOR INTO DIRECT HEAT. EXTREME HEAT CAUSES THE BUTOTUBOR TO EXPLODE. Instead, warm some water until boiling hot and allow cooling for five minutes. Then place butotubor inside.'  
  
She waited until the water was boiling hot over the fire at their desks. Then with the butotubor in her hand she got her mittens and tried to take the pot of water off the fire. She couldn't. She needed to get rid of the butotubor. In the instructions she was told never to let it touch the ground for the risk of contaminating the pus. She needed help and no matter how cute Harry looked trying to rhyme the words together she had to disturb him now.  
  
"Harry, Harry! I need your help. Here, hold the butotubor for a minute while I take the water off of the flame."  
  
"If I must," he said sulkily.  
  
She put the water down on the counter and began fanning it to cool it down more. Then she heard a sizzling noise and there was an awful smell. She turned around to Harry and saw her butotubor over the platform on the flame with smoke rising from it.  
  
"Harry, tell me you didn't put the butotubor over the flame," she said moving uneasily form foot to foot.  
  
"What? Uh...yeah. I just rested it there for a while. I had a great inspiration for Cho's poem and I had to write it down before I forgot it."  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU FU-"  
  
But her words were blocked out by the sound of an explosion and before everyone could realise what was happening they were all covered in puss.  
  
There was an uneasy silence in the classroom which was broken by the sound of Harry's voice going, "Oops."  
  
Then there began an uproar of "Ew's!" and "Gross" and even some "Damn you Potter!" from the Slytherins.  
  
Silence was once again obtained by the sound of Professor Sprout's angry voice screaming, "QUIET!" Then," Listen to me. Everyone please exit the classroom. Go outside and perform a cleaning charm and a de-smellerising charm on yourselves. Wait outside while I call Hagrid from his hut to help me clean up this mess. Class might be out for the day." She shook her head at Harry and went to look for Hagrid.  
  
After Ginny had performed the charm on herself she took a seat on one of the boulders in the garden. She was so angry at Harry and at herself. She crossed her arms tightly and sat there awaiting instructions from Professor Sprout. And then she heard that laughter again. Malfoy was behind of her laughing. It annoyed her to the core. This was not the time for jokes.  
  
She turned around and looked at him with a look that said 'don't fuck with me Malfoy' and asked, "What in the world is so funny?!"  
  
"You are," he laughed again.  
  
"And how so?" she said obviously not amused.  
  
"You let Potter take advantage of you once again, just like you always do. You let him use you and push you aside for Cho." He smirked.  
  
Her jaw dropped in realisation. That was what she had done. She had once again been a fool for Harry.  
  
Draco's expression changed from humour to a cold one. The one she remembered as that of the old Malfoy, the one who hated her. "But you don't need any help in that do you? After all, you didn't show up last night." His words bore into her like a knife. She had expected him to be angry but not so angry. He looked at her with his cold grey eyes and turned around and walked away. She had to do something to get him back, to get their friendship back, to get his help back. She did the only thing she could.

"Draco wait!"

XX

Okay, how bad was it? I've never written smut in my life so go easy on me.  
  
I want to say thank you to everyone! I appreciate you guys so much. U can't imagine how happy I was when I came home from my vacation and I saw your reviews in my inbox.  
  
Now for my Thanks You's:  
  
Jezzabel: I'm glad you like it. I guess you'll have to wait before you learn what Draco's going to do to Ginny. Sorry! Thanks for your review. Have patience, you'll learn soon enough.  
  
Alex() : What is it with guys and catching their attention? You're the second guy to read this story and say 'You caught my attention." LOL. But hey. I'm happy I did. Tell me did this chapter catch your attention also?  
  
draco's lover : PLZ! PLZ! PLZ do. Tell ur friends about me, all of them! I'm glad u liked the story. Draco and Ginny are my fav pairing too. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it.  
  
Uglinessrox55: I doubt ur teachers hate u guys more than ours. I did have fun on my trip. Well.except for my godmother who was breathing down my back every 5 seconds and everything. I'm sorry I took forever to update. I made this chap longer to make up for it though. It's no problem writing longer though. My friends say I talk too much so I can talk a lot when I want to. I usually do it to annoy people but don't ask me about the sick ways I get humour. That's a long story. Anyway, I hope you liked the chap. Thanks for your review.  
  
Ezmerelda : Ha ha, I see u kno ur Harry Potter facts extremely well. But you forgot to take one thing into consideration. Wasn't Lucius Malfoy the one suspected of slipping the diary into Ginny's cauldron? If he did have anything to do with Ginny and the chamber (which I think he did) wouldn't his son know something about it? Draco was there when he slipped the diary into Ginny's cauldron. And let's face it, Draco's no dumb ass, so even if his father didn't tell him (which I think he did) he would have noticed it or overheard it. So there my friend, we find a loophole and have mended a broken thread. (Sorry I've just finished reading Sherlock Holmes and the Hounds of Baskerville so I am in detective mode). Yup, Your advice was really good. It does make them seem less juvenile. Yup, so I hope u likes this chap too. Thanks.  
  
Magic Girl2 : Yes, you were very close in your suggestion. You just missed it by an inch. If not you would have hit the head on the nail. That is a good idea though. Are you sure that emotions are cracking Malfoy? Maybe he's just using Ginny's emotions for his own purposes, he does have a bet to win. Just playing with your mind a little. Think about it. You think you know but you have no idea. LOL. Yeah, thanks so much for reviewing, always brings a smile to my face.  
  
Merryweather : Malfoy is a harder nut to crack. He won't show his emotions that easily, unless Ginny is that one girl who can have his heart. But can Malfoy ever be in love? Hmmmm. Sorry, I just like playing with you guys minds. LOL. Malfoy has seen many beautiful girls, could he really ever love lil' ol' Ginny? There! I;m doing it again! I'm sorry. I just get a kick out of it. Thanks for reviewing. There will be answers to ur questions soon enough. Or will there be? I really need to stop trying to play with you guys' minds. Lol. Thanks again for reviewing. (Make it a habit ( )  
  
Fezza() : You were the one I updated for the most. I'm so sorry I took so long. Okay the idea of Malfoy doing Ginny's makeup is scary. But maybe I will hav him do it anyway..scary can be fun. LOL. We'll say if he does. LOL- I know my reviews to updates are very long! ( : ) I just really appreciate everyone's review and just have so many things to say to them. I talk a lot in person too. I annoy ppl with it. It's fun! But here, I just have so much to say. At the end of it my fingers hurt so much! Bear with me! (if you look at my profile I've written a lot there too) Thanks for saying my story is good. So tell me who is Fezza? You're like a mysterious stranger. I know nothing about you since you left your profile blank. But I like that. You're the mysterious reviewer. LOL. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
MT : I this one even better and better? LOL- Don't ask me how I know what went on in this chapter, okay? It came from reading other fics and watching R rated movies. And NOTHING else. LOL, aright so thank you, and I hope you find the time to review.  
  
La Bella Mafia: Looks like this is as far as this chapter goes. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out more. Am I evil? No..I don't realise that I'm leaving my readers hanging full of suspense, dying to find out if Malfoy will turn around or continue walking, If the bet will ever take place. LOL. Okay, so maybe just a lil evil. Yes, yes, my goal in this story is to get all of you to hate Cho, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and see that Draco and Ginny are THE BEST HP characters ever! Is it working? Thanks so much for reviewing and saying that ,my story was believable (it was what I was going for) . Oh, by the way, I totally loved your profile on fanfiction! I was laughing so much! I read it to a couple of my friends and we were dying of laughter. You're really funny.  
  
Caitee Marsters: I'm glad your so compelled to read this fic. You should really read some more HP fics, in my opinion they're the best. But I'm practically obsessed with Tom Felton and I'm a huge fan of the books and movies so I guess I would like them. Sure I'll let you know when the knew chaps up. And I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffie like that for so long. But I'm on Easter vacation so I can update more quickly, although I have six assignments due for the fist day of school. Thanks for your review, and for being so patient.  
  
Rens-BombRush: Yes Rens, now they all know is your idea! LOL, yes I think Tars have the fever too wi! Probably from coming out first again. Maybe next term I'll have it, or maybe you. I ready for all of allu. Yeah so go and review. Thanks for making me lengthen the chap tpp.  
  
ElijahFan(): You had it easy believe me. You only had to wait a couple of days the others had to wait almost 3 weeks! Thank you thank you thank you for your review. I appreciate a lot. I hope I don't get writers block either! You and me both will die cause my beta reader'll kill me. LOL, so I hope you like this chap.  
  
Stunned Angel: I'm fantastic thanks. I know how parents can be. They always do that to me too. It's really annoying so I understand. I'm glad you liked the fic still, I hope u like this chap too. My father is calling me to bed and it's only 9:00pm, ugh! But I'm determined to get this chapter up. I won't budge!!! Thanks for your review it was one of those which brought a smile to my face.  
  
Ash McCormack (punkfairy): I'm not sure if ur the same person as ElijahFan() but anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my message on the the group! And read my fic! I hope it was worth it!!! You should really check out the other Harry Potter fics on here, they're great! Please review!  
  
Amanda: Yes yes- Next time you online REVIEW please. Tell Carla high. And to make her jealous tell her she missin my fic.  
  
Stephanie: Yes, so how good was it? I didn see ur review for last chap so review nuh. I hope u hav time to read it.  
  
Phoenix: Tars you fallin behind eh. And I still doh 4get to thank you. Thanks lots. But read it nuh girl.  
  
Ice princess: Yup Yup, I say this every chap but u help me so much with the HP info in here. U r a Harry Potter Genius! Can't wait to read ur fic! I am thankful to u almost as much as I like Tom Felton, and that's a whole lot!  
  
Yup, so that's it. Please REVIEW!!! I like hearing from you all.  
  
I'm on Easter break so the next chap will be out sooner.


	7. Helping Her to Help myself

Yes, finally I'm happy to say that I'm back. I got the "ok" from my beta reader and I am satisfied with this chap so here it is. Thanks to all of you guys for being so patient.  
  
Disclaimer: No  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Draco wait! Please, ok, just wait a minute."  
  
"I already did. I waited for four hours last night, but you never showed. Tell me Ginny, what was so important that you didn't show last night? What was it that kept you?"  
  
She looked idly to the ground as her cheeks turned crimson.  
  
That dream potion Snape whipped up for him must've worked pretty damn well. The smirk tugged at the side of his lips but he managed to keep a straight face. And instead he shook his head and looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Oh, I see. It was Potter, wasn't it? What, did he have you making bouquets and writing sonnets for Chang?"  
  
"NO!" She yelled defensively. "You know what, that's none of your business. I don't know why you're so angry anyway. It's not like I told you I would show. I said I wasn't sure."  
  
"Well forgive me, but I thought you were serious about what you wanted; that you actually wanted Potter. And you're right; it is none of my business. As of now, I don't care." He turned his back on her and continued walking.  
  
_It'll only be a matter of time now and then she'll- _," he thought.  
  
"I do, I do want Harry. And I will do anything I can to get him," she said catching up with him.  
  
_Perfect._  
  
"And whatever it was that kept me back last night just made me sure of what I want."  
  
_As I knew it would._  
  
"Whatever you tell me to do, I'll do it."  
  
"Are you sure that your willing to do anything?"  
  
"Positive. So, what do you have in store for me? A new hairdo? Some new clothes? I was thinking I could do with a little more makeup."  
  
"No. You're ok. That's not what's keeping you from getting Potter. I've seen better, but you'll do for now."  
  
She wrinkled her nose at him, "Thanks...I think. So then what do you want me to do?"  
  
He made his way to one of the large boulders scattered throughout the Herbology garden. He sat lazily, his legs outstretched, one arm on the boulder for support, running the other through his hair. Ginny, in turn, sat next to him, waiting for his explanation.  
  
"Potter, like any man, only wants what he can't have. He'll only want you if you're not available; if you're 'taken away' from him."  
  
"Yeah but how do I get someone to 'take me away'? Who's gonna help me make Harry jealous?"  
  
Enter Draco. "Who do you think?"  
  
Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "you?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Who better to make Potter jealous than his arch rival himself?" He smirked.  
  
A devious grin spread across her face. "You would do that?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You do know that the other Slytherins wouldn't stand for that, right? And that your reputation could be at stake?"  
  
"My reputation cannot be touched. And I control the Slytherins. What about you? The Gryffindors won't exactly welcome this with open arms."  
  
"They've never really liked me anyway. The only thing that matters to me is Harry."  
  
"So it's final then. No going back."  
  
"Right. No going back."  
  
When the bell rang signaling the end of the period Professor Sprout still wasn't back yet. The class began to disperse. Ginny picked up her books and with a sigh started walking away. Draco held her arm, stopping her.  
  
"What class do you have next?" he asked.  
  
"Transfiguration. Why?"  
  
"Potter's going to be there, right?"  
  
"Well seeing that he and I are in the same house...yeah."  
  
"And you guys have it with Slytherin?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied looking a little confused.  
  
"Great. Come on, follow me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To put our plan into action," he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Lead the way."

XX   
  
In less than 10 minutes the two were outside Professor McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"What now?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Now we wait," he replied checking his watch.  
  
It wasn't long before they heard footsteps coming their way. And Cho was heard giggling and saying, "Oh Harry not while where walking, someone will see."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned to her, "You sure you can handle this?"  
  
"I've handled a lot worse."  
  
"Alright, play along with whatever I do, ok?"  
  
She nodded her head. And to her surprise Draco placed her against the wall outside the classroom and before she could think she could feel his soft, warm lips on hers. Her first reaction was to push him away, but she remembered what he said, "play along". She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
He placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. Her soft red locks brushed against his face, and her smooth, silky skin on the back of his neck felt sent shivers throughout his body. She had a smell that he had never encountered before. It was a smell, to him of purity, like that of an angel, and he was lost in it...lost in her smell, and her touch.  
  
She pulled away as they heard Harry clear his throat. For a moment they stayed as they were, noses almost touching, his hands on her hips, hers around his neck, bodies so close that they could feel each other's breathing movements, and they looked into each others eyes, lost in time.  
  
"Ginny what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
She quickly let go of him, blushing uncontrollably. Draco took a step away from her, creating some space between them, sending a smirk in Harry's direction.  
  
Cho rolled her eyes. "Harry please, you know what they're doing. Although, I have no idea why anyone would chose to do that with her."  
  
Ginny let her eyes fall to the ground and though she was trying desperately to hide her hurt, anger and embarrassment Draco could see it all.  
  
"Maybe because she has enough class not to fuck in the antechamber during the sorting in second year," Draco shot back, giving Cho a quick wink. He slipped his arm around Ginny's waist and strolled into the classroom.  
  
"Cho, what's Malfoy talking about?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Her cheeks turned bright red, "Uhhhhh, how the hell should I know?"

XX

As soon as everyone was seated Professor McGonagall began her lesson. "This class is based on chapter 26, page 316, Transfiguring Animals." She waited until most of the students had found the page and continued. "Now, what is important to remember is...is...is." Her hand flew to cover her thin lips and her cheeks started puffing out and she released a long loud burp. The class looked on as a green slimy frog made it's way out of her mouth. And then another...and another..  
  
"Professor, Professor are you okay?" Hermione shouted running to the professor's side.  
  
"Of course- frog- Not- frog- Miss Granger- frog- . Get me to the Headmaster's -frog- office- frog-."  
  
She and Hermione took off out of the classroom leaving everyone there confused.  
  
"What do you suppose that's about?" A Gryffindor ask.  
  
"I reckon she's throwing up frogs." Another replied.  
  
"You don't say," Draco added sarcastically.  
  
Ginny turned to Malfoy, "So this is your brilliant plan? That's it? Make Harry jealous?"  
  
"Why yes it is. It's beginning to work, isn't it?" He said smiling.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Just then Harry came up behind them. "Ginny, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Can't you see we're talking Potter?" Draco said turning to him.  
  
"Well...yes...but I just don't get why-"  
  
"They're plenty of things you don't get. Do I have to go over them? We'll be here all night."  
  
"Look Malfoy, all I want to do is talk to Ginny-"  
  
"Harry, I'm kind of involved in a conversation here. I'll get back to you later. Whatever it was you want to talk about can't be that important," Ginny said dismissively.  
  
Harry turned around, red-faced, and walked back to his seat.  
  
Draco turned to Ginny and smirked. "That's how I know it's working."  
  
"I must admit it is coming along."  
  
"It's only the beginning, I assure you."  
  
The entire class diverted its attention to the blue eyed, white haired professor standing by the door. They all stood up to greet him. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Good morning students," he said in his old shaky voice. "I am sorry to tell you that class will be cancelled for the second time of the day. It seems," he continued looking at each of the students, "that someone has cast a vomiting frog spell on Professor McGonagall. The culprit will be caught. But you are all to stay in your dorms for the rest of the day until we find out who it is. You are not allowed to exit your common rooms at any time, unless you have received permission from me. I will call you out when we have discovered the hooligan who is responsible." He cast Harry a quick wink and exited the classroom.  
  
The rest of the class erupted into whispers: "Who do you suppose it could be?" "I have know idea...but whoever it is so brave."  
  
"Go figure. Twice in one day? At the rate we're going we might have to stay back for Christmas vacation to make up." Ginny told Draco.  
  
"I wonder who the mastermind is. Damn. It must be a Slytherin. I wish I'd thought of that one."  
  
"Pity you didn't."  
  
"No one in our year is that brilliant. Last person who pulled a prank like that was....well, me."  
  
"I must admit...this has your name written all over it."  
  
"It does, doesn't it? Damn, I should have thought of that. The person who did that is my new superficial friend."  
  
"Draco Malfoy has friends?"  
  
"At present just two."  
  
"Who, Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked.  
  
"No, power and money."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, I'll be in my dorm. See you when I see you."  
  
She began walking away. He pulled her back into a hug and a short kiss. He whispered slyly in her ear, "You really must get used to this. Remember the plan."  
  
"I will," she said. She gave him another kiss and exited the classroom. Draco noticed an extra sway of her hips as she walked. He laughed to himself.  
  
What a little attention can do to a girl.  
  
He walked to the dungeons along with Crabbe and Goyle. Once there they all took a seat in the common room.  
  
"I wonder who the genius who pulled that prank is," Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"What prank?" Goyle asked blankly.  
  
"You know, the prank in Transfiguration."  
  
"There was a prank in Trans-Trans-Trans-"  
  
"Transfiguration, yes," Draco finished for Goyle, "Didn't you see McGonagall throwing up frogs?"  
  
"Those were frogs?" Goyle asked. He turned to Crabbe excitedly, "Crabbe, Crabbe, those were frogs! Those were frogs in Transfiguration!"  
  
"What were frogs?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"The one's in the prank." Goyle replied with even more excitement.  
  
"There was a prank?" Crabbe asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Why do I waste my time?" he muttered to himself as he walked away. He entered his room and began to undress. It had been an extremely hot day and he was happy to be able to remove those hot, heavy robes.  
  
He lay on his bed with nothing but boxers which fit snugly to his hips, revealing his athletic body. Thoughts bombarded his mind. He stared at his ceiling for a moment. Then he got up and took a brown tattered leather book from his trunk at his bedside, and proceeded back to his bed. He opened it up and flipped through it. The first page was written in his loose, cursive handwriting "Draco's Journal."  
  
He flipped through the different sections, "Father, Family, Hogwarts, Potter the Ass, Girls," etc and landed on the section Entitled, "The Bet." He had already written in it. He read over what he last wrote. They were divided into sections entitled, "The Bet, The Victim, and Step 1: Gaining her Trust."  
  
He took his quill and began writing:  
  
"Step 2: Helping Her to Help myself:  
  
Today, as I thought, she gave in and agreed to let me help her get Potter. She's so desperate it's unbelievable. But her weaknesses are my gain. I must admit, I had a bloody good time making Potter jealous. The Little bastard didn't know what hit him. He must have felt like he hit a brick wall standing there watching me kiss the little Weasel.  
  
I must remember to take down the ingredients to that dream Potion cause it worked pretty damn well. I might need to use it again. Too bad the Little Weasel's a Weasley. She'll make a fucking good lay when the time comes. I think I might actually enjoy this. I thought I would have to try my best from throwing up when I finally kissed her. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but it was a lot better than expected. And her smell is so heavenly. I've smelt nothing like it before. But it couldn't have been her. She must have used one of the other girl's shampoos or something along those lines. Weasley's do not smell good. I've had enough experience with them to know that much..."

XX

In the Gryffindor Common Room:  
  
Ginny sat on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor Common Room reading one of her Divination books. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned around startled. She stood up to face whoever it was who touched her.  
  
"Oh great! First Malfoy now this!" Shouted Ron. Ginny looked down to see what he was staring at. She was in her khaki extra short shorts and a white tank top cut to expose her cleavage.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"What's wrong with it is it shows things that you're not supposed to have!"  
  
"Well you don't show what you're SUPPOSED to have: Intelligence."  
  
"Very funny, Ginny. What the hell did you think you were doing with Malfoy?"  
  
"Come on Ron, even I got the birds and bees talk"  
  
"Stop avoiding the subject! You know what, I'm going to owl mum, maybe a howler'll talk some sense into you." He stomped up the stairs to his dorm before she could stop him. And in 10 seconds he was back. "Ummm, Ginny, would you happen to have any spare parchment? I've finished mine and I really need to write that letter."  
  
"Let me get this straight: You want me to give you MY parchment so you can write to mum and get ME in trouble?"  
  
"Well, Yeah." He said shifting from foot to foot.  
  
She sat back down and popped a grape into her mouth, "Ronald Weasley you ARE an asshole."  
  
"I suppose that means no, then." She rolled her eyes and continued reading. "Fine then be that way! Sooner or later mum will find out, you just wait." He left quietly up the stairs, passing Harry who was on his way down.  
  
"Ginny can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked while taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Why aren't you with Cho?" She said not looking up from her book.  
  
"We're not supposed to leave the dorms remember?"  
  
"That never stopped you before," she added.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've got orders from Dumbledore. And Cho won't allow me to sneak out."  
  
"That's sad, Harry, really it is. but anyway, I think I'll head up to my dorm. Maybe next time."  
  
She headed up the stairs leaving Harry staring at her confused. She wanted him, and his love, but right now she was enjoying playing with his emotions. For once, she could be in charge, and she loved it.  
  
"Ginny wait!" he called out.  
  
She smiled to herself and turned around to experience first hand what Draco had promised.  
  
"Yes Harry?" She asked with a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"Umm, I just wanted to say.."  
  
"Yes?" She urged.  
  
"You, you....forgot your quill."  
  
She stood still, and blinked her eyes unbelievingly.  
  
"I what?"  
  
"You forgot your quill," he repeated more surely.  
  
She grabbed it quickly from him with a sigh and continued up the stairs shaking her head and talking to herself. "Patience Ginny, patience. Draco's plan'll work, just give it time. It WILL work. It will...It will.."

XX

RavenclawSweetHeart283 : Did ya like what she told him? Thanks for reviewing, I will keep going. You didn't leave you e-mail add so could tell you when I've updated so I hope you get back to this story. Thanks again.  
  
satarnz: First off, thanks for reviewing. I do like getting reviews because they ARE helpful and they give me the encouragement I need to keep going. And I assure you that I finish my chapter LONG before I start writing my reviews, so I do put a lot of effort into it. As you saw in the author not I do not release chapters until both my beta reader and I are happy with it. It's a compliment to see that that's what you had to say, and not stuff like "Your characters are OOC" or "you have the writing skills of a four year old". So yes, your review did bring a smile to my face.  
  
Uglinessrox55 : Nice to see your still here with me, I hope you'll be here for this one too. Sorry for the wait and I appreciate your review so much. I love reading your reviews so much, and its one of those that I expect to read, and not only expect but look forward too. So keep then coming.  
  
DracosGurl2003: Oh gosh, I know, I really did take longer to update. I'm so sorry. School's been giving me stress. I have exams beginning this Thursday and how I do in them controls whether I do basic or general subjects. But I hope the chap was worth the wait. I just downloaded msn 6.0 and it's not working tear so I might be off of messenger for tonight, I hope not longer. Thanks for reviewing. Question: When will your chap be up?  
  
babygreenleaf: LOL, yes I thought that was funny too. I was a little worried that some Harry lovers would get angry at me for making him look "foolish". Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Anya : YEAH! PISSED OFF GINNY ROCKS!!! Lol...Yes, the chap title was great! Yes I will keep going. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Oneshot: LOL, LOL, LOL, thank you thank you! You really brought a smile to my face. Like Maxwell Coffee? Stop it, you'll make me blush.  
  
Ginny001 : LOL, I know in this story Harry's mean. I know this Chap was a little late but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Draco&Ginny fan : Thanks for the encouragement, I will keep going..thanks a lot. I know this isn't soon...but I did keep going.  
  
MelissaAdams: Thanks for saying my fic was so good. It really brought a smile to my face. It's my first fic and I'm always a little bit nervous when reading reviews but yours reassured me. Thanks so much!  
  
Angelic-pen : lol...maybe I should kill off harry.raises one brow hmmmmmm. We'll see. Thanks for reviewing, I really hope you liked this chap.  
  
Annoying little Bella Donna : yeh, I will put your name in my story..soon enough. I think I have the perfect spot for it. It's cool that you skipped, so did I, only I skipped one grade. I'm on a scholarship too so I have to work hard. And yes you are very funny. And I read that musical fic of yours, I cant remember the name, but it was funny as hell (well, hell isn't really funny but you know what I mean). Oh, and Rupert is cute, but Tom's my fav. Thanks a lot.  
  
Shadet324 : Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to show Ginny a little older..in the books she kind of seems immature so I wanted to go the other way. She is like harry's slave...but maybe that will change...eyes you mysteriously..what do you think?  
  
Stephelicious : lol, Steph..no, no life experience. You've read this chap already but I hope you still review. And to think I going to receive the Holy Spirit on Monday eh.  
  
Caitee Marsters: lol...I know, who knew the HP kids had these thoughts huh? Well when you read this chap you will see that you were kind of close in thinking it was Malfoy. HE was the one behind that dream..but not the way you thought. Threw you another curveball. I love doing that!  
  
merryweather : LOL, yes you are faithful..thanks for that. Thanks a lot. You think it'll be that easy for Draco to stop her drooling? I mean maybe she's too far gone.maybe not. Please Please Please, remain faithful! Your review means a lot to me.  
  
Rens-BombRush : I hope that one deserve a "sick", cause you know I wasn't excited this time.  
  
TomFeltonsDancer: You dream about Tom too? I thought I was the only one! Lol, jk. But I am a total Tom fanatic. Don't worry, I will describe Draco a lot more.later down in the story.  
  
Stumbling : Hmmmmm, I wonder if her will. Maybe he might just like that feisty red haired ginny. Do you think? Or maybe Draco's only friends are "power and money". We'll have to wait to find out.  
  
Coolchicka: Don't worry.it might take me long, but I don't think I'll give up on this fic that easily. It's my first one and I'm set on finishing it...deserting it might bring me bad luck.  
  
Amanda and Carla: Guys, sorry my hands are getting really tired now, but thanks for taking time to read. I know I say this everytime but AMANDA REVIEW!! Lol  
  
Ice Princess: thank you thank you, for all the info, you never fail me, and you always surprise me with the HP info.  
  
Fezza: I saved yours for last cause I just wanted to say how much your reviews mean to me. And don't ever feel like your pressuring me, I'd call it encouraging not pressuring. Don't worry with Saturnz (the person who "flamed" me) I was curious and read her profile and it said in there that she loves reading her flames, so she gets a kick out of giving them. I didn't take it personal.it seems like it was a habit of hers. And don't worry about me stopping the shout outs, I appreciate each of my reviews and I will never stop saying so. And she didn't directly diss my story like to say "My 5 yr old bro writes better that this" so I didn't really worry. And keep on coming with the hints! I am so stoked that you were the 100th reviewer, it's an honor for me because I appreaciate your reviews a lot. Thank you so much.  
  
I think that's it. Exams are this week so I'm not promising a quick update. Wish me luck guys! 


	8. The Culprit

Hey guys, back again! Exams are OVER! Its summer YEH EH! Results are in, I did well.. I Came second position so..I'm glad to be back. The fics a little longer so I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The Culprit  
  
"Seems like forever, doesn't it?" Hermione asked Ginny one cold morning in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Ginny sat back into the couch and pulled her blanket higher to cover the skin not shielded from the cold by her jean shorts. She folded her arms on her chest and snuggled her cheek into the soft warm fabric of her grey sweater. "Come on Hermione, its only been three days!" She replied with a laugh. She shook her head at the look of discontent on Hermione's face.  
  
"Ginny, do you know how much we can do in three days! It's ridiculous the amount of classes we missed!" Hermione replied in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Well I for one am enjoying this, it's nice to get away from school, work, teachers, and.." Ginny raised her eyes to the stairs leading up to the boys' common room, "and all those things that bring unhappiness."  
  
"All I'm saying is that if Dumbledore doesn't punish Malfoy for doing that to McGonagall, I certainly will. I've been in the restricted section of that library enough times to know some curses to-"  
  
"It wasn't Draco who did it," informed Ginny.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't?" Hermione said raising one eyebrow. "Who was it then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So how can you be sure it wasn't Malfoy?"  
  
"Because he said it wasn't him, ok?" Ginny replied quickly.  
  
"And you believe him?" Hermione looked at her testily. "Do you know how many lies Malfoy has told? Malfoy is the one who told Harry to meet him in the Astronomy Tower for a duel just so he could tip of a professor and get him in trouble! He can't be trusted."  
  
"Well he's telling the truth this time. He would have told me if he had."  
  
"You? Ginny not to be rude, but why you? Malfoy trusts no one."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to protest but she was interrupted by a tapping at the window. She turned to see a snow white owl perched on the ledge with a roll of parchment attached to its leg. She eyed the bird curiously. Hermione stood up to approach it but Ginny held her back. She had always been good with animals, and she was dying to know where that magnificent bird had come from. She opened the window and allowed the bird to perch on her hand. She brought it inside, stroking it lovingly.  
  
"Well hi there," she said softly to the bird. "Aren't you a pretty thing? Where'd you come from?" She slipped the parchment off from its leg and set it on the table to drink some water. Taking a seat on the couch she untied the note and proceeded to read it, Hermione looking at her curiously. It read:  
  
"Gin  
  
If this keeps up much longer the plan will suffer greatly, and I have some devious tricks up my sleeve that will make Potter itch with jealousy. I figured you didn't have an owl of your own, and I've seen that thing of Weasley's in action, what's its name? Erin? Whatever it is that thing is hopeless. So this one is if you need to reach me, it's name's Firebolt. Its capable of OIM as well, cost me a pretty penny so use it well.  
  
Draco"  
  
Ginny widened her eyes in amazement.  
  
Hermione turned expectantly towards her, "So whose is it?"  
  
Ginny stared off into space too shocked to speak. She whispered softly, "Its- Its- its mine!"  
  
"Yours? But who on earth would-"  
  
"Malfoy..I mean, Draco. He gave it to me. You should check it out Hermione it has OIM and everything!"  
  
"Whoah, wait a minute!" Hermione raised her hand to stop Ginny and blinked her eyes. "One, Draco got you an owl? Why? And two, what on earth is OIM?!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Herm come on! You really need to get your head out of those books for a while. OIM is Owl Instant Messaging. It's the hottest thing to be invented this year! Only a couple people I know have it. You send a message you get your reply instantly.. well, almost instantly." Hermione gave a nod of approval. "As for the reason Draco gave this to me.." She paused and thought about Draco's plan to help her with Harry. She could never tell Hermione about it, that was a definite no. Hermione could keep her word of secrecy, but she had a way of getting to Ginny's conscience that was very annoying.  
  
"Ginny, what's going on between you and Malfoy? All of a sudden you guys are best mates. Aren't you a little bit worried?"  
  
It was true; Ginny was still a little worried. Despite the benefits that Draco promised and no matter how nice he was being, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that told her that this plan would only lead to pain. And now she was faced with another worry, Draco said that he had 'some devious tricks' that would make Harry itch with jealousy. What could he have in mind? She wanted Harry, of course, but she wasn't so sure about how far Draco would take the plan. She still wanted to keep her dignity after it was all over, and she wished to do nothing to jeopardise that. She needed to do something she had forgotten in the first place, she needed to lay down some ground rules between her and Draco, fast before his evil mind went too far.  
  
XX  
  
After excusing herself from Hermione (not without curious glances) Ginny took her new owl to her dorm and proceeded to write to Draco. She had only just written the first line when she was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny! They've caught them!" The bushy haired witch shouted while bursting through the door. Ginny looked up, confused, at Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, what?! They've caught who? Slow down."  
  
"The perpetrator, the one who cast the spell on McGonagall, they've got them and they have them in the Great Hall. They're calling us down there right now."  
  
With a large sigh Ginny put down her parchment and quill and secured Firebolt in his cage. She slipped on her robes and headed off with Hermione.  
  
It would be back to regular school again. Just one more day would have been sufficient. Damned school. But then again, her plan to get Harry could continue. She smiled as she headed down the stairs. It was about time the plan got back on track...about time.  
  
XX  
  
The Great Hall was packed with students all anxious to know who was the one who cast that spell. Everyone was engaged in what seemed to be an interesting conversation, no doubt about the person who was caught. As she walked towards her seat she noticed Draco scowling at the Slytherin table. He must have realised what she figured out before: the person who was responsible for this could very well be a threat to his rep. that person could be the next hottest thing to hit Hogwarts.  
  
She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, beside Hermione and opposite Harry and Ron. They were busy trying to predict who did it.  
  
"Bet you 20 sickles it was Blaise. 'T was about time before the Slytherins stroke again," said Ron Confidently.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ron, you don't have 20 sickles to bet. Honestly, sometimes you just speak without thinking."  
  
"I never recalled talking to you," said Ron coldly. "Why don't you go off and talk to Malfoy?"  
  
"You never recall anything Ron," She shot back. She raised one eyebrow as if inviting him to challenge her. But he declined as he resumed talking to Harry about how Slytherins had been full of bad eggs since the day of Salazar.  
  
A hush fell over the body of students as Dumbledore stepped forward ready to speak. The usual twinkle in his blue eyes was replaced by disappointment. He clasped his hands and began to speak. "Students, today we have discovered the one who put McGonagall in the Hospital Wing for two days. I must express my disappointment as well as disgust about what has taken place. Magic should be used not to harm, but to protect, to create, to fight against evil. With this said, I have good news and bad news." He looked at the students and smiled, "The good news is that you will be resuming regular classes tomorrow morning." The Great Hall erupted. Many students were seen with looks of anger, disappointment, and a mixture of both on their faces. Others seemed quite happy to get back to work. Ginny was unsure of her feelings, she cherished the break from her sorrows, the time to rest and reflect, but she wanted to get continue the plan she and Draco had started. She wanted to take it to the next step. "This afternoon however," Dumbledore continued, "I am allowing you some time to get some fresh air, and to do the things you could not do during the last three days." Many faces brightened at this last piece of information. Clearing his throat Dumbledore proceeded to inform the students of what they were anxious to hear, his face sober once more. "The bad news is that one of our students has crossed the line. One of our students has physically harmed a teacher. One of our students has disrespected the staff, the school and magic itself. The bad news children, is that Mr. Neville Longbottom is hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Harry turned shocked to Hermione, "Neville?!" He screamed. Many Gryffindors jumped from the table astonished. The Great Hall erupted. Many voices blended to create a sea of confusion. Dumbledore's voice could no longer be heard over the chaos.  
  
"SILENCE!!" He screamed. The sea of confusion slowly settled. "Yes, you heard right. Mr. Neville Longbottom was the one behind the prank. He is packing his bags as we speak. He will leave the school tomorrow morning. I am sorry to see him leave, as I would have been for any of you, but there is no other way. But let's not dwell on the bad. Let the feast begin!"  
  
As the food appeared on the table Ginny wondered how Dumbledore could expect any of them to eat at this time. Even the Slytherins were too shocked to eat. She looked to the side of her to see many first years engrossed in conversation.  
  
"OMG! Like that Neville is such a bad ass!" said a blonde first year. "OMG, like I know! He has some balls!"  
  
"Is it me or did he just become like totally hot!"  
  
"I know! He is like the hottest," squealed yet another.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the trio.  
  
"What do you suppose he's going to do after he leaves?" asked Hermione. She was obviously very concerned about Neville.  
  
"I have no idea, he can't very well get a decent job in the ministry. He's got no credentials," replied Ron, his mouth full of chicken.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense," Harry intervened. "Neville just wouldn't get up and cast a spell on McGonagall. For Christ's sake, he fainted from Mandrakes! No, there is something more to it, and I think we need to find out what it is." He eyed Hermione and Ron, and the two immediately got up from their seats and headed out the door. Harry stayed behind and tapping Ginny on her arm he asked, "Ginny, are you coming?"  
  
"Be there in a minute Harry," She told him. She looked around the Great Hall one last time and followed Harry out.

XX  
  
The trio, and Ginny, hurriedly entered the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"He's not here," Ron said, disappointed.  
  
"Let's check the Dorms," Harry suggested. The four proceeded to the Gryffindor Boys' Dorm, Harry in the lead.  
  
"Neville, what are you doing! Put that out before you get yourself in trouble!" Harry screamed.  
  
The others gave a gasp as they saw what was going on. Neville was sitting on the side of his bed with his trunk already packed, with his robes carelessly put on revealing a white vest. He was smoking what looked to Ginny like some leaves rolled in parchment. He turned to face Harry.  
  
"Newsflash Potter, I'm already in trouble," He said while releasing a puff of smoke.  
  
Hermione rushed to his side and grabbed the roll of paper from him. "Neville Longbottom! Is this marijuana, what are you thinking?! Have you gone insane?" She rambled.  
  
"Take it easy woman," said Neville. "And give me back my Mary-Jane would ya!"  
  
"Neville calm down," Harry spoke, trying to avoid any trouble. "Neville what happened? Were you really the one who did that to McGonagall?"  
  
"What if I did?" he retorted.  
  
"Neville don't you get it? You're being expelled! What are you going to do when you leave here? How are you going to get a job?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I've got my home boys waiting for me."  
  
"Your home boys? What on earth are you talking about? What home boys?!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Those in my hood. We're going to start a band. You'll see my name in lights!" he spoke as if he was speaking to himself. "Lumos," he muttered and a light ignited at the tip of his wand. He took out another roll of parchment and lit it up.  
  
"But Neville," Harry said to him again, "Why McGonagall? She's been nothing but an inspiration to us all!"  
  
"The bitch was going to have us transfigure frogs! You call that an inspiration? I needed to give her a taste of her own medicine."  
  
"So this was all over frogs?" Ron said confused.  
  
"Yes, you have a problem with that?! Frogs are wonderful creatures! She shouldn't be allowed to touch them! I doubt she'll have the nerve to approach one after what I did to her," He sniggered to himself. He looked around the room and noticed Ginny leaning on the wall in the corner. His lazy eyes lit up. "Aaaaaah, Ginny, there you are. Come to say good bye have you?" He slowly approached her. "You look more and more radiant every time I see you." He was now dangerously close and Ginny couldn't help but feel threatened. "If there was one thing I regret not doing while I was at Hogwarts," he whispered while trailing his finger up and down her neck, "it's getting together with you. But.. maybe it's not too late.." He took her face in his hands and held it tightly. Ginny's face contorted with disgust as he came closer and closer. She closed her eyes unable to face what was happening.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" boomed Harry's voice.  
  
Neville licked her cheek and turned to Harry, "What's it to you Potter? Is she your girlfriend now?"  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business." Harry's face was full with anger and he headed over to Ginny's side. "Step away Neville."  
  
"Or what? Will I get expelled? I don't think so." Neville took Ginny by her waist and pressed her body against his. Ginny whimpered as she felt his body on hers.  
  
Harry held up his wand, "Neville don't make me do this!" But Neville seemed too busy (or high) to even listen to Harry. "Mobilicorpus!" Harry yelled. Instantly Neville's motion was restricted as if he was being tied up by invisible strings. He fell to the ground, screaming swears at Harry and the others.  
  
Harry ran over to Ginny and embraced her. "I'm sorry Gin, so sorry" He said stroking her red hair. "I'd never make him hurt you. never." Ginny closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
I love you too, Harry, she whispered in her head.  
  
"What do we do with him?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry let go of Ginny to look at Neville lying on the floor, although he was still cursing, he looked a lot more exhausted.  
  
"I'd say we leave him here till Dumbledore comes to get him," said Hermione.  
  
"Good idea," Harry told them, and he proceeded to exit the dorm. They followed.

XX

Once they were in the common room Ron flopped down on one of the couches and yelled, "Wizard's Chess!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron not again!"  
  
Harry gave a laugh. "I guess it would help us pass the time." Harry and Ron started setting up the table and Hermione settled by the fire with a book Ron had gotten her for the summer. Ginny excused herself to go to her dorm and wash her face. She could still feel Neville's warm tongue on her cheek. She went into the bathroom and after numerous scrubbings, washings, and dryings she decided that not even the dark mark could have survived those cleanings. When she entered her dorm she noticed that there was an owl on her bed with a note on its leg. She approached it and untied the note. She placed the owl into firebolt's cage to have a drink. Laying on her bed she opened it and read:  
  
"There's a party tonight at nine p.m. in the garden for students only, you're going to be my date and we are going to make this relationship public. Then I can finally start my devious plan. See you there. wear something sexy.we need to make Potter jealous.  
Draco."  
  
A smile spread across her face as she read the last sentence on the letter. That she definitely could do. She had always had a knack for stylish dressing. One thing she prided herself on was dressing sexy without being slutty and she couldn't wait to show it off. Then she remembered what she had planned to do. She needed to set down the ground rules with Draco. Praying for no more interruptions she let Draco's owl go and took up a parchment and quill and began writing:  
  
"Draco Before the party I need to talk to you about laying down some ground rules. I want to get Harry, but not at the expense of my dignity. We need to discuss how far you're going to take these 'devious plans' of yours. Gin."  
  
She took Firebolt form his cage and tied the parchment to his leg. He perched on her arm and gracefully flew away to deliver the note. She had only just sat on her bed when her bird was back with her return.  
  
_That OIM really does work,_ she thought in amazement.  
  
She took the note from her owl and put it back in its cage.  
  
" Fine then, meet me at my dorm at 7:30pm in the Slytherin Dungeons. I'll leave my door open for you. You'll know which room it is, my name is written on the door. Draco"  
  
She put the letter away and went to her closet. She knew the perfect outfit for that party, and she couldn't wait to show it off.

XX  
  
It was 7:00 and she was all ready for the party. She was dressed in a white corset, laced up in the front, with low cleavage revealing the top of black lace bra. The corset ended just above her naval and fit snugly to her perfect form. With it she wore her white hip hugging loose long pants. Her hair was fit up into a loose bun with some curls draping down. She put on her black necklace, and slipped on some bangles. She checked the time again: it was 7:05. She decided that it was best that she left for Draco's dorm now for fear that she might miss the meeting like she did last time. The last thing she needed was to have Draco mad at her...again.  
  
She took her purse from her bed and headed down the stairs. She passed Ron and Harry in the common room playing Wizard's Chess and Hermione still reading. Harry looked up from his game, "Off to the party already, Gin?"  
  
"Not yet, I'm just making a quick stop before I go," she casually replied.  
  
"You look nice," Harry commented casting his eyes on Ginny's outfit.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she blushed.  
  
At this Ron looked up from his game and furrowed his brow in anger. "You call that nice?! Ginny you will not go out in public with that outfit!" he yelled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Who says?"  
  
"I say!" Ron screamed as he stood up.  
  
"Let me rephrase that," Ginny told him calmly. "Who important says?"  
  
"That's it! Ginny I am sick of you and your sarcasm-"  
  
"Threatened Ron? Maybe one day you'll muster up enough intelligence to make a come back."  
  
"Ginny that outfit is ridiculous! Why would you even wear that?"  
  
"I dunno." Ginny replied sarcastically, "maybe because I like it?"  
  
"Ron, really, there's nothing wrong with her outfit," Harry intervened.  
  
"I can't believe you Harry! Ginny's too young-"  
  
"She's grown up Ron," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I don't care what you two say I will not allow my little sister to walk out like that."  
  
"Since when do you care?" Ginny shouted back.  
  
"Ginny if I had to tell mum and dad about this they would be so angry. I know what's best for you. Do you know who you're dealing with? Malfoy's not all you think he's cracked up to be," he rambled.  
  
"Ron, why don't you save it for the only two people who care," she said glancing from Harry to Hermione, and quickly exited the Common Room. Ron was not worth wasting her time on. Now she was off to a place where no Gryffindor should ever go: The Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
It was so dark down there that she had to squint to see. She was startled as she heard the portrait of a knight speak, "Password."  
  
"Umm, I don't have it," she said unsurely. "I'm here to see Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Miss Weasley I presume," it replied.  
  
"Yes," she smiled, impressed. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Mr Malfoy has often come down here scowling and arguing over the disgrace to magic, the Weasley's, and their unusual red hair." Ginny felt a little awkward at this remark and it showed on her face. "Plus," the portrait continued, "Mr Malfoy has told me to expect you. You may enter."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny replied.  
  
The password shook its head, "Those Gryffindors, always gracious, 'G'day Mr Painting!' 'How you doing today?' 'Thanks lots!'" he said in a mocking tone. "Sappy Bunch if ya ask me!"  
XX  
  
She entered the Slytherin Common Room to find it completely empty. She wondered where they had gone, but decided to leave it alone. It was lucky for her that they weren't around. Who knew what'd happen if she came face to face with them...in their territory. There were two stairs to the left and right of her leading up to rooms. She was trying to decide which one to take when she noticed a door in front of her which read "Malfoy D." She guessed that that was Draco's dorm and turned the handle. No one was there. She entered the room slowly, when she noticed a tall masculine figure in front of her. The body was glistening with drops of water. The firm lean abdomen ended with a white towel wrapped around it. The arms were muscular and strong, the chest smooth and enticing.  
  
"Well you're here early," came Draco's voice. She looked up to see his silver blue eyes staring down at her. His blonde hair not slicked back as usual, but carelessly tossed about his head. She blushed. Malfoy was right there with nothing but a towel on, and worse than that she had been admiring his body.  
  
"I-I didn't want to miss another meeting," She told him, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Alright, I'll go upstairs to change, you can wait here. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
The door was closed behind her and she was left in his extremely large room all alone. She looked around. His walls were neatly painted in dark green. He had his own library stock full of books. She went over to it. The first shelf held his school books, the second all the books you could find on Quidditch. He had some Charms books on the third, and on the last shelf were books about the Dark Arts. Ginny was hardly surprised considering who Draco's father was. She trailed her fingers over the books as she passed. She noticed a silver cage that held the owl who had delivered Draco's invitation earlier. It was a charming owl, much better that the one she had. Its wings were extremely wide when outstretched, and it looked strong enough to deliver a heavy parcel across England in a matter of hours. She continued exploring the room and then settled onto the large bed with silk green sheets. She noticed a small parchment addressed to Draco from his father. She had always wanted to find out what Lucius was really like, and a letter from him to his son would tell her exactly that. But right now something else had her attention. On the side of her was a brown tattered book. It was such a curious looking book. Draco seemed the person who hated old things, so why would he keep this ancient book? She turned it at all angles to find any clue that would tell her but she found nothing. She would just have to open it to find out.

XX

How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad.  
  
feLtOnZLuVr : Thanks, well as for Draco having sex with Ginny..hmmmmmm...I'm not sure yet..lol. I hope you liked the chap, thanks for reviewing  
  
Fezza : Glad you're back Fezza. I hope you had a good time on your trip. You probably wont believe this but, lol, I have no idea what step 3's going to be. And don't worry about me posting spoilers.I haven't read the book yet either. Thanks for always being there.  
  
GothicVampress: lol, I love it when Draco's hot and sexy too! dreamy sigh Yes, I think its hot that he's playing her..but Ginny isn't exactly at the losing end..I mean Harry's beginning to notice her..don't ya think?  
  
candygi523 : Thanks, I hope you like this too.  
  
Stunned Angel : Tom is very hot..totally hot.hotter than fire..hotter than the sun...so hot he makes me feel faint.lol, I could go on and on. Yeh I know I made Harry kinda on the zoolander side (lol) but I mean, I think if he couldn't do something about Ginny for 4 years he was either stupid, or egotistical. But other than that I like Harry...I don't intend to make him TOO stupid. I had this recent dream of Tom.sigh ...  
  
Rens-BombRush : lol, rens. Thanks so much! Lol. Yes, I hope the chap ok and all.  
  
DracosGurl2003 : Hey, cool. I read the chap, it was great as usual. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SlytherinSweetie: Thanks for putting me on your favs! Yay! Lol, yeh I know harry's a lil git here but hey...maybe it'll change? I dunno. I like him as a git though, it humors me. Yes, when the Weasleys and the Malfoys find out it'll be very interesting.  
  
Nicole: Hey, sorry I kinda annoyed you with the reviews and all. I'm trying not to make them too long. But I just want to show my gratitude to each person. Thanks though for liking my fic, and thanks for the comments.  
  
niiri : I'm glad you're having fun. Lol, that's what I'm here for..I don't know who's gonna win either. I'm as clueless as you guys..well almost as clueless.  
  
Draco's Babe!!!! : Thanks so much for your review.  
  
MelissaAdams: lol, Missy. Thanks lots. Yeh Ron is a little on the dense side.. poor kid. Glad to see you cracking up, lol, I did too.  
  
La Bella Yu-gi-oh : Yeh, My name's Seka (weird I know.lol). Awwww, I cant believe you deleted that story. I was laughing so hard! But anyways, I'm sure the others are great. Thanks for putting me in your fic too!  
  
Ginny001: Thanks. Your fic is so good also. But you haven't updated in a while, have you?  
  
Well thanks lots guys, your reviews always mean a lot to me. I hope you like the chap.


	9. The Party

Yes, I'm finally here with Chapter 9. I had writer's block, it was horrible. But its over now, and well, this isn't a great chapter but hey it was good enough for my beta readers! Anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The Party  
  
"Are you supposed to be in here?"  
  
Startled Ginny froze, her back straight, fingers still clasped around the brown tattered leather book. She cleared her throat and slowly repositioned herself to face the door. There stood a tall masculine figure, broad shoulders, a firm jaw, and a thin long thin nose, his long, straight brown hair in a loose ponytail. He stood at the door, his cold green eyes set upon her, intimidating her, making her conscious of every breath she took, letting her realise that she did not belong, she was in enemy territory.  
  
"Hi," she said trying to steer clear of any confrontation. "I'm Ginny. And yes, I am supposed to be here," she told him with a nod. "I'm here to meet Draco."  
  
He raised one eyebrow in interest and began to approach her slowly, his hands in the pockets of his khaki slacks, his long neck accentuated by his forest green turtle neck. His eyes darted from the exposed skin of her breasts to her hand, and then to the book she held in it. "Is that yours?" he asked.  
  
Ginny lay her eyes on the book again, "Actually, no, it isn't. I just found it here," she told him diverting her eyes to the spot where the book had been. "I think it belongs to Draco." Brock's eyes gleamed with excitement. He gently took the book from Ginny's grasp and held it in his hands.  
  
"So this is the book," he muttered to himself.  
  
"What book?" Ginny said her voice filled with curiosity.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," he muttered. He turned to her and Ginny. "He's always with it at the Quidditch field, he goes there writing and thinking for hours, I've never been close to it..until now." Brock concentrated deeply on the book, running his eyes up and down the cover like it was a priceless antique.  
  
"Maybe you should put it back then," she advised, "I wouldn't want to get Draco upset."  
  
"Don't you worry about that," he muttered so low that Ginny could hardly make it out, and he fell silent once more, twisting the book this way and that, imitating what Ginny had been doing before he came in. She couldn't help but think what would happen if Draco came into the room at that moment. Would Brock tell him that she was the one who was looking at it? Would he be angry at Brock? Or would he take it out on her? What about the plan? Draco might not want to help her after he found out that she was prying into his possessions. He was always very selfish...always possessive of his belongings..  
  
"Evening Brock. What brings you here?" came Draco's cold, drawling voice from his door.  
  
"Draco," Brock greeted in return trying to hide the surprise in his voice. "I just stopped by to see what was happening. But," he added, "I think I'll be going now, I have to pick up Parkinson. Just a reminder, you owe me for that one." He got up and proceeded to walk past Draco.  
  
"Shouldn't bet on a game of chess," Draco told him as he walked past. "It's you who owed me."  
  
Ginny darted her eyes quickly to the spot beside her where Brock had been. The book was not there. Her heart began to beat loudly in her chest. Draco was bound to notice that it was missing. What if he blamed it on her?  
  
"And while your leaving, I'm sure you wouldn't mind handing me my book from your pocket," Draco told him.  
  
Brock stopped in his tracks, looked Draco in the eye and slowly pulled the book from his pockets. "Oh-oh this is yours?" he asked, acting surprised, "well what a surprise. There you go buddy, I wouldn't have taking it on purpose, you know that?"  
  
"The book," Draco stated lazily. Brock hastily placed the book into Draco's hand, leaving the room scowling.  
  
Ginny took the moment he stood there eyeing Brock leave to look him over. He was wearing a black t-shirt tuxedo. His pale, smooth, flawless skin and his slicked back blonde hair contrasted attractively with the black of his attire. He turned from Brock's moving figure to Ginny. He placed the book on his desk, ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at her. He stood looking at her for a moment before taking a seat next to her. "I believe there was something we had to discuss," he reminded her.  
  
"Yes, there was- I mean there is," she remembered. She shifted herself slightly, taking a more comfortable position on his bed. "These plans of yours Draco," she started. He nodded his head. "I'm a little worried where you're going to take them, so before you do anything that I'm sure I will regret, I have some rules for you."  
  
He sighed loudly, running his fingers once more through his hair, "Let's hear them."  
  
"You need to respect me," she started, "that means no brushing me off, no talking bad about me, no making fun of me. The boyfriend/girlfriend act stops as soon as we're outside of the public's view. When we are putting on the show, keep the touching to a respectable level..I don't want to be known as the school slut."  
  
He looked up at her for a moment or two, the tips of his fingers touching, his elbows resting on his thighs. "Is that it?"  
  
"No," she continued. "There's one last thing. No sex.. ever."  
  
He watched her expectedly and raised one eyebrow, "That's all?".  
  
"Yeah, that's it," she told him.  
  
Slowly he got up checking his watch as he did. "Well, I suppose we might as well get going, shall we?"  
  
"Depends, will you follow the rules?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" he replied winking at her while taking her hand.  
  
She smiled at him and accepted his hand. "Well seeing that I'm relying on you to help me get Harry I'd say...yes."  
  
That was the wrong answer. It would cost her dearly.

XX

The garden outside was magnificently decorated. The drooping trees were filled with what looked to Ginny like little droplets of light. The only other source of illumination came from the full moon set in the dark blue sky. The garden was only dimly lit reminding Ginny of the Slytherin Common Room. Benches were set under the trees as well as a few scattered tables throughout the garden. A bar lay on the outskirts of the garden and little house elves were running busily to the several people situated throughout the garden.  
  
As Draco placed his arm around her waist she let out a small sigh, and the usual look of self-awareness and diffidence was replaced with confidence and ease. As long as she followed his lead she would be okay, as long as she did as she said she would get what she deserved. As they walked down the stone steps of the castle the eyes of those there diverted to their direction sending those watching into whispered conversations. She was the centre of attention, this was her ball and she was Cinderella, only at midnight her coach would not return to a pumpkin, her gown would not turn to rags, no, this change was permanent. The only thing that would change, with any luck, was her prince. She would have a new prince, a better prince, the one she had always wanted.  
  
Ginny's eyes darted to a table on the left. There sat Cho deep in conversation with Harry. Except Harry wasn't listening, his eyes were somewhere else, his eyes were on her. He smiled at her and beckoned her to join them. She patted Draco's chest signaling him to stop, he looked at Harry and comprehension dawned on him. But he didn't stop, he continued walking and Ginny had no choice but to follow him, she was sure that this was all a part of his plan; she just had to do as he told her, and she would get what she wanted.  
  
Draco led her straight to a gang of Slytherins at a nearby tree. His grip tightened around her waist.  
  
"Draco nice to see you arrive," greeted one fair-haired Slytherin girl.  
  
"Care to introduce us?" One muscular 7th year asked indicating Ginny.  
  
"This," Draco started, "is Ginny Weasley-"  
  
"Weasley? Isn't that that bloke in our year? Is she related to him?" asked a stout vicious looking 5th year.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that Weasley, Potter's best mate?"  
  
"She's a Gryffindor!" exclaimed another.  
  
Ginny proceeded to look at her well-manicured feet, trying to make the situation less awkward.  
  
"As I was saying," continued Draco still as relaxed as ever, "this is Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor, sister of Ron Weasley, friend of Harry Potter, and my date for the evening, as well as girlfriend." Many gasps escaped from the group. "I trust," he resumed, "that you will treat her well, since how you treat her will reflect how I treat you."  
  
There was a tense silence in the air. Each of the Slytherins eyes lay intently on Ginny, who was still looking at her feet. After a long moment of silence, a tall, beautiful curvaceous girl stepped forward. She stood before Ginny, her eyes set on Draco in mild interest. She tucked her long straight brown hair behind her ears, pursed her lips into a small devious smile, and at last looked at Ginny. "I'm Meche," she said shaking Ginny's hand. "Nice to meet you Ginny."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Ginny returned brightly.  
  
"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone."  
  
Introductions for Ginny were a little less unnerving. Everyone seemed, after Draco's persuasion, to accept her, although she got some really cold looks from most of them. After being introduced to them all, and trying to play nice with Pansy, she made her way back to Draco.  
  
"What now?" She asked him expectantly.  
  
"Now we continue the plan, only ten times worse than before."  
  
She looked at him, shocked. Surely it couldn't be that bad? She had laid down the guidelines, and he would follow them...right?  
  
"Thought you two could use a drink." A short, frail, blonde haired Slytherin stood before them holding two glasses. He handed one to Ginny and the other to Draco, exchanged a few short words with the 'couple', and left.  
  
Meche came forward her brown silky hair swinging as she walked. She cleared her throat, "A toast," she said raising her glass, "to our last night free from school, and," she raised one eyebrow looking at Ginny, "to Ginny Weasley: the first Gryffindor, or Weasley accepted by Slytherins."  
  
"Here Here," came voices from the crowd.  
  
Ginny raised the glass to her lips, observing everyone else on the grounds.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Ginny looked at him confused, "umm, drinking?" she replied.  
  
He gave a sigh while taking the drink from her grasp. "You never take drinks from Slytherins." He lectured. "Now if you're thirsty then come on, we'll go over to the bar." She nodded and he resumed wrapping his arms around her waist, and making their way to the bar at the edge of the garden.  
  
They were within feet of the bar when short, stout finger tapped Ginny lightly on her shoulder. She turned around leaving Draco's hand to see Neville looking at her, a somber expression on his face.  
  
"Ginny can I have a word with you, please?" he asked her pleadingly.  
  
"Look Longbottom, I don't know what's gotten into you recently, but let me just tell you this-" Draco interjected. He was looking down at Neville his famous sneer on his face. Several people turned their heads excitedly, wanting to see what the outcome would be if Hogwarts old bad boy challenged its new one. But before their question even began to be answered Ginny stepped in between them.  
  
"It's okay Draco," she said putting a hand to his chest, "I'll just have a quick word with Neville. I'm sure it won't last long."  
  
Draco looked back at Neville, malicious ideas dancing in his eyes. The perfect hexes for this wannabe: Longbottom were just in his pocket, he could just take his wand out and with a flick of it Neville would be producing boils, or growing extra hands, getting the biggest ears anyone had ever seen, the possibilities were endless. A small smirk tugged at the side of his lips as he touched the tip of his wand, he could give Longbottom what he finally deserved, while regaining his status as the one and only bad boy of Hogwarts. But he looked at Ginny waiting expectantly for his answer, casting nervous glances at Neville. At least she knew who was the more dangerous of the two. Her brown eyes looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his decision, pleading with his own eyes to listen to her. 'Neville isn't worth it,' her eyes seemed to say to him. 'I won't be long.' 'I know what I'm doing'. 'Trust me.'  
  
"Okay, I'll go get the drinks while you two have your talk," he sighed. He bent his head down to her, cupped her small face into his hand, and the two shared a very convincing kiss. Gasps were heard all around them, and Ginny had to fight not to burst into fits of giggle while she danced with Draco's tongue, tasted his cool, minty mouth. She tried not to let her hands tremble as she trailed them up his nape, and into his neat, pale hair. She tried not to turn scarlet as he pulled away from her, the moonlight dancing on his face, his grey eyes glittering with mischief. She tried desperately to remember that this was just a plan, as he walked away form her towards the bar running his fingers through his hair to neaten the what she had just tosseled, as he put his hands idly into his pocket, as his perfect from walked suavely away. He looked concernedly back at her once he got there, making sure she was within his visions reach, and cast her a fond smile that made her stomach jump, but it was just a plan, and Draco was just a good actor, it was just a plot...that was all it was...that was all..  
  
"Ginny," Neville said bringing her back from her thoughts, "I just wanted to say that...that I'm sorry for what I did back there, in the common room."  
  
She nodded taking her eyes off of Draco and onto Neville.  
  
"It's just that," Neville continued, "I've liked you since the Yule Ball, maybe even a little before that, and I dunno, with Gran's passing away I guess I just couldn't take the stress of leaving Hogwarts. I suppose I went temporarily mad," he laughed. Ginny raised her brows in sarcasm, Neville wasn't exactly far from what she had thought. "Well anyway," he started yet again as he saw the cold expression on her face, "I would never dream of hurting you in anyway that I did today," Ginny fought not to throw up. The thought of Neville touching her like that and she being helpless made her chest constrict. "I guess I wasn't thinking."  
  
"I can guess why," Ginny replied sarcastically. Neville instantly picked up on what she meant.  
  
"About the marijuana..I don't do it..usually. It's only when I'm depressed. My friends gave me some to get me to lighten up.."  
  
"And about the frogs, and McGonagall?" Ginny asked, not looking at him but preferring to set her gaze on the damp grass.  
  
"I just, I didn't want her to hurt them, you know? I mean, you've seen us in transfiguration, we can hardly transfigure a rat into a goblet properly. Think what would happen with those rats-"  
  
"Get a grip Longbottom," Draco interjected standing behind Ginny holding two plastic glasses. He handed Ginny one of them with a smile. She thanked him and positioned herself so that she was resting comfortably on him. "Their only animals. Next thing we know you'll be starting a society for frog welfare. Like Granger isn't enough." Neville's face turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"You don't understand. They're not just frogs they're wonderful crea-"  
  
"Yes well Neville, thanks for clearing that up. I'll going to head off with Draco. I guess this is bye bye," Ginny interrupted. She turned her back on Neville.  
  
"Actually, no. I'm staying at Hogwarts," he shouted after her.  
  
"What?" Draco said turning back. Ginny looked shocked.  
  
"But Neville how? Dumbledore told us ourselves, you're expelled." Ginny asked.  
  
"Harry went to him and told him that it was all from stress because my Gran died, and he listened to him. So I'm just on probation."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Figures," he said. "Dumbledore would listen to anything that scarred freak says. They're such good friends, but I've always suspected there's been something more going on, mind you."  
  
"Anyway Neville," Ginny said quickly trying to get Draco off the topic of how much he loathed Harry, "It's ummm...good that you're staying. But anyway, Draco and I really can't stay." She said quickly putting her had around Draco urging him to walk.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked once they were out of earshot from Neville.  
  
"What?" Ginny replied.  
  
"You being so cruel to Longbottom. Isn't he part of the your inner circle?"  
  
"Long story," she sighed. She took her first taste of the drink in her hand, and looked amazed at Draco. "Draco, this is beer," she said. "How did you get it?"  
  
"Made it," he said simply.  
  
"Made it?" she laughed.  
  
He nodded, "It's really easy. I asked father to get me the ingredients, and we brew it in the Slytherin Common Room. It's kind of an underground organisation."  
  
She pushed the cup into his hands. "I don't think I should have it," she told him.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "Beer's harmless. Besides, it's a party. Lighten up and have some fun." He placed the cup back into her hands. Ginny looked at it unsurely, but took a sip.  
  
"I suppose you're right," she said. "Harmless."

XX

"And get this," Ginny said to Gregory, a 7th year Slytherin an hour later. "Draco told me that there's a sound proof charm on this place so the teachers cant hear anything that's going on. I guess that comes in handy when you have people like Parkinson around huh?" she slurred. Gregory laughed. "I saw her behind the bushes a while ago..nasty stuff man." Gregory looked at her amused, he had not said anything for the last ten minutes. He merely listened to this Gryffindor talk; she was rather humorous when drunk. "Hey Greg," she called to him to catch his attention, not that she needed to, "Can I call you Greg? Did you hear the one about-" She stopped looking ahead of her. Draco's form was moving towards her. He approached them and gave a quick acknowledging nod to Gregory. "'Hey Draco," Ginny said. "I was just asking Greg here if he ever heard the one about the weird sisters and the hippogriff."  
  
Draco looked at Gregory questioningly. Gregory only laughed and looked back at Ginny, "No, Ginny, I haven't. How does it go?"  
  
"What do you get when you mix a weird sister and a hippogriff?" she said smiling.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "What do you get?"  
  
"A Goyle!" she exclaimed laughing.  
  
Both Gregory and Draco let out a laugh, though Draco's was a filled sarcasm. Gregory lifted his glass, "Good one."  
  
"I know," she replied a smug look on her face. She lifted her glass and took another sip.  
  
"How many glasses of beer did you have?" Draco asked her with a smile.  
  
"You mean before or after you left to talk to that Brock guy?" she asked.  
  
"Both," he replied.  
  
"I stopped counting at 7," she said thinking. "So I would say..more than 7." Draco looked at her concerned. "Oh but don't worry Draco," she said catching his expression, "I got all of them myself," she winked, "and beer is harmless. Besides, I can still stand, that's good, right?"  
  
"She is handling a lot better than most of the other Slytherin girls," Gregory pointed out. "Come on Draco, humour her. She's quite funny this way."  
  
"Yes, well, you've humoured Greg here enough. Come on, maybe you should head up to bed." He told her. "If you get sick Dumbledore would want to know how, and I know that your brother wouldn't hesitate in saying that I got you drunk."  
  
"But I'm not drunk," she told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sure your not," he said leading her away from Greg. "You need to rest. I'll take you to your dorm."  
  
"Why can't we stay here? The fresh air is so nice. We can rest under a tree," she offered.  
  
"Fine," he said leading her to a tree near the lake. He took a seat on a blanket that had been set under the tree, and helped her onto his lap. She rested her head onto his shoulders. He could smell her hair, like cherries, and he noticed the many different colours of red in it. "Potter's been looking at you for the whole night. Hasn't been listening to anything Chang's been saying. I'd say pretty soon he'd fall right into our trap."  
  
"Who care's about Harry," she said as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "He's not my date tonight."  
  
"Ok, you're really drunk," he said to her. She gave a soft short laugh.  
  
"You know, you look really good tonight," she said casually, her hand on his chest.  
  
"I know, I always do," he replied. She snuggled even closer to him. Draco became aware of how cold it must be for her, almost half naked in the outfit she chose to wear. "Here," he said covering her with his black jacket to his tuxedo, "It's really cold."  
  
"Thanks," she replied. "That's better." She looked up at him noticing how self-illuminating his grey eyes are. She sat up so that she was almost at eye level with him. "I would love to paint your eyes," she began softly, "They're so light, and they look so cold, but they run so deep. And your nose," she said touching his nose, "so aristocratic, like it's been specially carved to be perfect. And your mouth," she turned herself around so that she was on her knees in front of him looking directly at him, and trailed her index finger along his mouth, "it's so cool, with a hint of a mint flavour."  
  
"You can't paint that," Draco pointed out.  
  
She looked at him for a while. "No, I suppose you can't." She lifted her finger from his lips and inched closer to him, placing her hand on the back of his neck. He instinctually placed his hand on her back and brought her body closer, he opened his mouth to her as she placed her tongue inside, stroking his. The kiss became more and more passionate. Draco began planted kisses along her freckled neck down to her collarbone sending shivers through her body every time she felt his lips on her skin.  
  
"Draco," she whispered while he began to run his hands up and down her back, "I'm ready to go inside now.....to your dorm."

XX

mwahahahaha, yes I'm evil! Lol, I gave you guys another cliffie. Mwhahahaha! Lol, anyways that's the chap I hope everyone liked it.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
TayTay: For chapter 3, thanks a lot. Lol, that part did crack up a lot of people. I hope you do finish soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dragon Eyes : I know what you mean, my parents and brother bug me to get off too. Lol. I hate that. But thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it.  
  
Cassandra Aliene Felton : Well, here it is. Not exactly soon but I did write more.  
  
Fezza: lol, well, you were write about one thing: it was Dracos diary. Lol I know! NOW he notices Ginny. Figures eh. I just finished OOTP too. It was good, I cried tear . But anyway, I made a promise that OOTP will not affect my fic, its kind of hard to keep it but hey. OMG, I would love to see matchbox20! Rob is hot! But in Dominica we don't have concerts (. Well they're gonna have Sean Paul in November but other than that no. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and sorry for making you late.  
  
Gothic Retaliation : don't apologise for being rude, lol I need it. If I don't get pestered I'd take forever. I'm sorry I wasn't too quick the updating as I said I had writers block. Thanks for taking the time to read and review.  
  
ESN : Here's what happened. Lol, hope you like. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Stunned Angel : lol, I know I'm evil with the cliffies. I left you another one. Ah well Ginny didn't open it..maybe she will though..one day..  
  
MelissaAdams: lol Missy I know, Books and Ginny don't go to well together. Thanks for reviewing, sorry I took to long. But the chaps here now.  
  
Brianna: Thanks a lot. I will continue with it. I intend to finish this fic, even though I have no idea how its gonna end up.  
  
Me: Hey thanks so much! I hope you like this chap too.  
  
liq0urish: I know what you mean, I love Draco/Ginny fics too. It presents all these conflicts and stuff. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. I hope you liked the chap.  
  
Snow-Angel: Oh God, I'm so sorry for making you forget what happened. I know what that's like. I try to update soon but I always get stuck. I'll try to update soon though, thanks for reading.  
  
GothicVampress : I hope you like what happened. Thanks so much for reading, I know I take forever to update but I'm really glad that people take the time to stick with the story.  
  
hpangel: For chap 1, yeh I know. I toned the language down. I hope you read the rest. Thanks a lot.  
  
Undone: Hey thanks for the advice. I've toned down the vulgarity and the thoughts. Thanks for taking the time to read I hope that you finish.  
  
LP Figure09: Hey thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Crystal: Thanks a lot. Please review.  
  
feLtOnZluVr : I'm sorry that you forgot what the story's about. As I said I had a case of writers block. Thanks for reading, I hope you like this one too!  
  
Dukerbrown: Thanks! I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. I hope you like this one too.  
  
Thanks to everyone, please review!


	10. The Reaction

Thanks guys for reviewing and reading. After a long wait with that awful cliffie here is chapter 10. It's not all that but hey. I hope it's at least acceptable.  
  
Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling OOTP would have been totally different, but I'm not , and I sadly cant control what happens in OOTP, nor can I claim that any of the original characters from the Harry Potter series are mine.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Reactions.  
  
He had no time to think, no time to scheme. Before he had even registered what she had told him she was on her feet, pulling him off the ground. He got up slowly wondering when reality would hit her. When would she realise what she was doing? She was breaking her own rules, and it was exactly to his advantage.  
  
She secured his lips once more in an intense lip lock before pulling away, her brown eyes sparkling with a hint of gold, sending him a mischievous smile of a seductress. Taking advantage of defenceless women was not Draco's style. The easy road was for the weak, only the craftless needed to take it. He was a Malfoy. He relied on his skill. The chase was the whole point of the game. He took pride in knowing that he charmed women through his schemes and wits, not through the lack of theirs. But this was different.  
  
It wasn't because his mind was clouded by the sexual aura she was giving out . . .. It wasn't because he was craving to know what the skin hidden in those clothes tasted like. It wasn't because he wanted to see what she looked like in the heat of passion, glistening from the heat they shared, exhausted from the ecstasy. It was not because the desire he held for her, as she looked seductively at him her red hair moving slightly in the wind, was greater than the pride he held. It wasn't because somewhere deep inside him he wanted her- no, needed her for the sake of his sanity . . . at least that was what he told himself.  
  
Those things had nothing to do with it. This was a bet. There were no rules, and for Brock he held no sportsmanship. She was just a Weasley. Her weakness was his strength. She faltered and he had to take the opportunity. Pride or no pride, he wanted this bet over as soon as possible, and he would take the opportunity for it to end, right now.  
  
As she led him away from the garden, staggering slightly every few steps he cast a backwards look at Brock, not without a smirk. Content on the scowl Brock sent in return he restored his vision to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her, while they walked into the castle. Her lips were on his neck, teasing him as he led her throughout the empty halls. It became harder and harder for him to keep his mind straight. As she gently placed kisses along his neck her silky hair trailing behind them, making his muscles shudder involuntarily. She was driving his senses wild. He smelled seeking her scent. His sense of touch seemed only open to her skin, his eyes wished only to see her. He heard only her ragged breathing; he wished to taste only her. It was then he realised how long it had been since he had last done this. He had had rendezvous with Pansy, and the other Slytherins ever so often.but she was fresh, and pure. She was untarnished, his favourite kind. Knowing that he was the only one who she would have been with increased his need for her even more.  
  
She gasped as Draco pushed her against the wall, pressing his body onto hers in pure passion. His lips fed hungrily into hers, enjoying her warmness, filling the desire that she had built up in him in the mere minutes from the courtyard. She gave in to him, wrapping her legs around him, kissing him in desperation as her hands searched wildly throughout his body.  
  
He couldn't contain himself any longer. The passion was building up too strongly, too fast. He could feel the heat rush up to his face, the pulsing getting stronger throughout his body. He could hear her heart beat against his chest. It might have been the desire he held for her at that moment, or the satisfaction he felt from knowing that the bet would soon be won, but he didn't feel cool and calm, like Draco did. He didn't feel bored; he didn't feel like he had to be on top of everything. He didn't care to keep his cool. All he felt was the need, the passion, the desire to continue what had begun, and he did not wish to control it. Grabbing her from the wall they continued down to his room at a quickened pace.  
  
Ginny's head spun, and her feet faltered every so often, her vision was blurry but the one thing she could see was his eyes. Back in the courtyard they were full of concern.concern for her. She had, for a moment, thought that it was concern for himself, for his hide if she got sick from his beer, but something beyond her reasoning told her that was not it, he was worried about her. And she believed it. She didn't want to judge people right now; she didn't want to be a sceptic, to doubt his motives. Even if it was just for one night she could let go, she wanted to do it. Even though it was only one night, she would be the object of Draco's affection.  
  
His room was like a sanctuary to them both. It was the place they both sought to be, just the two of them, and the passion between them. Their lips did not part for an instant while Draco secured the door to his room. Nor did they part as they made their way to his bed. They did part as he laid her on his bed, positioning himself on top of her, running his fingers up the contours of her body, caressing her exposed skin. His jacket was long forgotten on the floor of his room, and Ginny seemed intent on making that the fate of his t-shirt, as he did the same to her corset, impatiently undoing the laces revealing her black lace bra fitting snugly to her firm breasts heaving with every breath.  
  
Her hands fiddled with his belt buckle as he kissed her passionately along her the corners of her neck, and the ridges of her collarbone, slithering out of his pants. Moving to a sitting position he lifted her onto his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her smell lingered as she placed gentle kisses on his neck. Her arms caressing his face, moving along his shoulders, and down his firm chest.  
  
He felt her press into him, the smell of her under his nose, her touch drifting down his back, her lips lingering on his neck. And then he felt her sudden intake of breath. She pulled away from him, the colour draining from her face leaving her pale; her lips thin and pressed together. She jerked as she took another sharp intake of breath refusing to release the air in her lungs, and he knew what this was leading up to. With the flick of his wand he summoned bucket from his bathroom to the bedside, and positioned her in front of it. Within seconds she was emptying what felt to her like everything she had eaten for the past two weeks into it.  
  
With a sigh Draco got up lazily from his bed walking towards his bathroom calling out, "I'll get you a glass of water." After washing his face and filling a glass with water he made his way back to her. She was still face down into the bucket throwing up every 5 minutes. He knew how hard it must be for her who had hardly ever tasted alcohol in her life, much less for having experienced a hangover. She didn't know what to expect or how to cure it. He could very well have performed an anti-hangover charm on her, curing her almost instantly, but she deserved to suffer. He was so close to finally ending this bet and moving on with his life but she had to ruin it. He desired her, he would have enjoyed her, but she came in his way. Yes, he would enjoy seeing her suffer with every last drop in that bucket, with every wince she made the following day from the terrible headache she was going to experience. She deserved every ounce of it, for getting in his way, for preventing him from doing as he wished.  
  
It was a cold dreary afternoon the next day mirroring Draco's mood. For one moment he thought this bet was going to be over, for one split second she had captivated him, kept him entranced. Last night he was attracted to her like he had never been. But he looked at her now, sleeping peacefully on his bed, her red hair sprawled on his silk green sheets and he was filled with nothing but disgust. This Weasley was the only one keeping him from winning. This Weasley was the one who kept him up half the night throwing up and groaning until he was forced to perform and anti hangover charm for the sake of his sleep. She was the reason he slept on the couch after concluding it was better than sleeping next to a Weasley. She was his latest challenge: To use the enemy for his own purposes, and he would have fun doing it.  
  
Slipping on his robe he exited his room leaving her soundly asleep on his bed. He was up earlier than usual and she had another hour of rest before she would have to get ready for classes. He needed this time to get himself a calming cup of coffee, to erase any memory of the pervious night from mind. But what he needed wasn't what he got.  
  
"So, what happened last night?" Brock sat on one of the couches a cup of coffee set on the table and the Daily Prophet before him. He looked at Draco, a small knowing smile on his face.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco replied not at all shaken by Brock's smile. He could know nothing of what happened last night. If Draco played his cards right he could get out of this bet without having made any of the sacrifices.  
  
"I think you failed," He said plainly. "You got nowhere with her."  
  
"And how would you come to that conclusion?" Draco inquired in a humoured tone.  
  
Brock took off a sliver necklace from his pocket and dangled it before Draco's. Its pendant was a sparkling sliver incomplete circle.  
  
"What is it?" Draco inquired, though he hardly seemed interested at all. "It's a spion."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It's quite simple really-" Brock started.  
  
"Well of course it's simple Brock, you thought it up." Draco interjected.  
  
Taking no heed to Draco, Brock continued, "You see, until you complete this bet it will remain exactly as is, but the moment you do complete it, this pendant will-"  
  
"Magically bind together to become a perfect, unceasing circle," Draco finished for him.  
  
"Exactly," Brock commented, amazed.  
  
"My father used to have one," Draco replied in answer to his unasked question. "That's old wizard magic, Brock, it's illegal."  
  
"That it is. And so are half of those books you keep in your library."  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"That, my friend, isn't important," Brock replied. "What is important is that, as you can see," Brock spoke as he held the pendant before Draco, "it hasn't been bound yet. Which means, you haven't completed the bet."  
  
"Yet," Draco pointed out. "The year isn't over yet Brock. Don't doubt that by the end of this year I'll have won, and you, my friend, will be without your Firebolt, and my Nimbus."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," Brock replied.  
  
"Oh, but we already have."  
  
They had been playing this game for so long that nothing surprised her now. She had grown used to Draco's touches and caresses when they were in public. She was accustomed to the act that they put up so much that she hardly saw it as an act. It was a routine. It came naturally to her to plant little kisses on him, or to go to him whenever he was around. It became a reflex action when he looked into her eyes with his coy smile on that she reached for his face, and pulled him into a kiss. She wasn't startled anymore when he came from behind her and nibbled on her neck between classes. Nothing he did surprised her much.. except this.  
  
"You want me to do what?" she asked him again, a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"It's really not that unusual, Gin. It's two weeks to Christmas," he told her.  
  
"No no no wait a second. You want me to do WHAT?"  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh. "You're making more of this than it should be."  
  
"I'm not doing this."  
  
"Be reasonable Weasley-"  
  
"Be reasonable?! You don't know my parents. They won't allow it."  
  
"So what do you plan to do for the holidays? Stay home with your prats for brothers?" he took a seat next to her on the stands of the deserted Quidditch pitch. "There'll be no way for Potter to escape us then, no Chang for him to run to. He'll be so jealous he'll be going out of his mind. But, if you're content with the usual Christmas vacation.."  
  
"Why can't it be at your house? "  
  
"Do you really want to be alone in my house?"  
  
He had a point there. The last place she wanted to be was in Malfoy Manor with Lucius Malfoy. Who knew what he held in that house. Considering everything she heard her father saying that house held nothing good.  
  
"But Draco you're not thinking this through. What about my parents? Not to mention yours. You can't just say you're staying over at the Weasley's for Christmas. They won't accept it."  
  
"You don't worry about my parents, I'll take care of that. And as for yours, if you can fool a whole school into thinking that you're madly in love with me then you can certainly deal with them."  
  
Narcissa set her glass of orange juice down on the table as she picked up the letter her son had sent her.  
  
"What's that?" Lucius asked in mild interest.  
  
"Letter from Draco it seems," she replied in her soft, emotionless voice.  
  
"Well open it then, maybe he's got some news about what's going on in Hogwarts that will be some use to the organisation."  
  
"Why of course dear, he couldn't possibly be writing to say how he is. That isn't as important," she said with a hint of sarcasm that her husband seemed not to notice. She slowly unsealed the parchment and began reading:  
  
'Mother  
  
Don't send the coachman to pick me up for Christmas vacation. I won't be coming home.'  
  
"What does it say?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Draco's not coming home for Christmas," Narcissa said softly, her eyes filled with concern. Fearful thoughts were running through her mind. Draco couldn't be leaving, could he? Did they push him too far? Was he fed up of this life that he lived? He often complained to her, but she had come to believe that that was Draco. He was never satisfied with what you gave him. Was she wrong?  
  
"Where is he going to then?" Lucius inquired.  
  
She continued reading the rest of the letter:  
  
'Oh stop worrying mother. I'm just staying at a friend's house.'  
  
"He's staying at a friends house," she told Lucius.  
  
"Jolly good then," he said and continued reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
She returned to the letter and continued reading the rest of it:  
  
'Tell father thanks for his concern.' She frowned at her son's use of sarcasm. Any of the other children she knew would have been furious, if not hurt for being treated as his father did to him, but not Draco. It was as if he didn't care.. Or feel. and at times that scared her.  
  
"Aren't you even worried at all about him? We have no idea where he is!" she told Lucius.  
  
"It's not as if he gave us no clue. He said he's at a friend's house. He's probably spending the holidays with some girl from school. He's certainly capable of taking care of himself. It's not like he's run off with Potter supporters or something of that sort. We can be sure of that much."  
  
'Dad, now don't get upset, but I've invited Draco Malfoy to spend Christmas with us.' She crumpled the parchment up adding it to the pile she had made on the table next to her. This was absolutely ridiculous. There was no way in hell that they were letting Malfoy come within a foot of their house.  
  
"Hi mum hi dad, we're having company for Christmas. Who? Well I've asked Draco Malfoy, the son of the man you loath dad, to stay at our house. Oh I know he's made fun of it a million times, and had a good time teasing us about being poor but I'm sure he'll love it there. Oh don't worry, mum, I'm sure the death eater Lucius wouldn't mind his son staying at his enemy's house, with Harry Potter. And I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind it either. Even though he's cursed Draco over and over, I'm sure deep down inside he loves him," she muttered sarcastically. She was crazy for thinking this had a chance, and even crazier for taking that chance. With a sigh she took up her quill and began writing once more. It was all worth it if it would help her to get Harry.  
  
She took out another piece of parchment from her bag and set it on the library table. After taking a hard long look at it she started writing again.  
  
'Hi mum, hi dad. How're things at the burrow?'  
  
She thought of a thousand ways to phrase what she wanted to say, but they were all counteracted by the angry shout of her father yelling 'I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!' and the image of her mother shredding it up while saying how ridiculous she was being that she envisioned in her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco whispered softly into her ear as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Giving myself a headache, that's what I'm doing," she replied, not amused.  
  
"Is it that hard to write a letter?" he said, smirking and taking a seat next to her.  
  
"You try asking your father if you can bring home the daughter of the family you loathe."  
  
"We've already been through this."  
  
"Oh really? Well run it by me one more time why I have to be the one to risk getting a howler because Draco Malfoy wants to sing carols with me and my family at the dinner table!!!"  
  
Rolling his eyes he sighed and asked, "What do you have so far?"  
  
She picked up the parchment and started reading, "Hi mum, hi dad. How're things at the burrow?"  
  
"And?" he asked expectantly.  
  
"And I have to ask to have you stay," she replied.  
  
"So ask it," he told her.  
  
"Ok, how about.. 'I won't be coming home alone for the holidays'?" she said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I've invited Draco Malfoy to come spend it with us."  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No, you haven't invited Draco Malfoy," he told her.  
  
"What? Yes I did. Well, you invited yourself but I really don't see how that will help the situation.."  
  
"You didn't invite Draco Malfoy, you invited a friend to stay over," he hinted.  
  
"Perfect." She began scribbling down the rest of the letter to the parchment. The two made their way to the owlry where they attached it to Firebolt and watched him fly away. "I guess we just have to wait and see what they say," she said. There was no reply. She turned to Draco and saw him looking off into the sky, lost in his thought. "Draco?" she said trying to catch his attention. She poked him in the shoulder, "Draco?"  
  
He looked at her, frowning and worried, "You don't really sing carols, do you?"  
  
Harry was unusually dreading the Christmas Vacation. Oh how he would miss Cho, and how he would miss the times they had, and the laughs they shared, he was feeling down already even thinking of a day without smelling her scent, and he loved the long talks that they had.excluding the one's about Cedric that she always seemed to bring in, but 'that wasn't her fault'. And they promised each other to keep their love sacred. And they would write everyday, and maybe even twice a day because they couldn't bear to be apart.and Ginny swore that she would have strangled someone if she had to hear more about those two at the breakfast table.  
  
She was not in the best of moods that morning. Any moment now, she knew, her owl would be delivering a reply from her parents. And while she was almost convinced that it would be a yes, she couldn't help thinking about what she would do after the letter. For the time Draco was a friend, and welcomed by her parents, but the minute he stepped foot on that platform all of that would change and she was definitely not looking forward to her father's reaction.. Or any of them for that matter. The screeching of owls was heard in the distance, and then the flapping of wings became audible over the chatter of the Great Hall. She looked up searching for Firebolt, and sure enough, there he was, a parchment tied to his leg swooping down onto the table.  
  
As she read the letter she could hear her heart thumping in her chest, her breathing sharp. She didn't know whether to feel happy or afraid. The plan was going just as they intended. She was allowed to have a friend over, but that didn't calm her spirits. The question still remained: would her parents allow Draco Malfoy?  
  
At times like this Draco Malfoy would have woken up panting and sweating from the horror of it. Poverty was one of the things that frequented his nightmares... That and frolicking with a mudblood.  
  
He had almost hoped this was one of his nightmares, but no matter how many times he tried to will himself to wake up the same view was before him. He was standing in front of a broken down wooden . . . place. They called it the burrow and from the looks of it he was sure that it lived up to its name . . . or rather down to its name. He could hardly call it a house with its creaky door, aged wood and rusty roof. As he slipped his hands into his slacks he thought over the trip that brought him to this poverty stricken, tasteless abode.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Could you walk any faster?" He called sarcastically to her as she sped through the crowd on platform 9 ¾.  
  
"We'll be in enough trouble as it is when dad sees you, we don't need to add being late to it."  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle can't keep up and I need by bags."  
  
"Ever think of carrying them yourself?"  
  
"What have you been drinking?"  
  
Rolling her eyes she came to a halt. "We're here," she said staring at the wall between the platforms.  
  
"Aren't you going to go through it?" he told her slowly.  
  
"Yes . . . Yes, I am . . . No . . . Draco maybe this wasn't a good idea."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, of course it is."  
  
"Easy for you to say, what have you got to lose?" She glanced at him, anxiety evident on her face.  
  
"A house full of Weasley's, with my parents having no clue where to find me . . . hmmm, just my life, but that's not much."  
  
She laughed, "Okay, you're right. I'll go through first." He watched as her form disappeared into the wall and turned to wait for Crabbe and Goyle with his bags.  
  
"It's about time you two got here," he told them impatiently.  
  
"Sorry Draco, we ran into Brock on the way," Goyle said.  
  
"Brock?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to know what you're doing this Christmas."  
  
"And what did you tell him?" He asked them, dangerously low.  
  
The two exchanged glances before Crabbe gave the nervous answer: "W-we told him what you told us."  
  
"And what is that exactly?" Draco snapped, his patience with the two diminishing while his anger flared. Brock could ruin everything he had planned.  
  
"Th-that you're staying at some girl's house . . . we couldn't remember her name, and that we weren't to tell your father where you were."  
  
Draco thanked the heavens for their short-term memory, while at the same time cursing for even telling them anything. It wouldn't take Brock long enough to figure it out, and who knew what he would do once he did?"  
  
"I'll take my bags from here," he said coldly. Pushing the trolley with his trunk and his owl cage he crossed over the platform and stepped into the Weasley family reunion.  
  
"-gotten so big. You look so beautiful," the balding do-gooder Mr Weasley told Ginny. "Wait till mum sees you." He pulled her into a hug and stepped back to admire her with proud eyes. The scene had made Draco rather annoyed and bored to the extent that he let his gaze wander until they had stumbled across a topic of interest. "So who's this friend you've got?" Mr Weasley asked brightly.  
  
"You haven't got Loony Lovegood over, have you?" Ron asked, jokingly.  
  
Ginny laughed uneasily, "Err.umm . . . no . . ."  
  
"So who is it then?" Mr Weasley urged. Draco sensed his queue, and silently stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry seethed as he spotted Draco.  
  
"Ginny, tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," Ron said.  
  
"What is she doing?" Mr Weasley asked, confused.  
  
"Err, Dad," Ginny said her voice going squeaky. She cleared her throat. "Dad," she continued, "about my friend, umm . . . this is him." Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement, trying to keep a straight face at the old man's open-mouthed expression.  
  
'This is Draco Malfoy," Mr Weasley said as if stating the fact showed the obvious absurdity of the situation.  
  
"Yes sir, I am," Draco answered in a tone that suggested the man was partly senile.  
  
"I WILL NOT HAVE IT!!" Mr Weasley yelled making Ginny, Ron and Harry flinch.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy calm down," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Ginny get your bags. We're taking a cab. Mr Malfoy can get to his home on his own," he said ignoring Ginny.  
  
Ron and Harry smirked loathingly at Draco and headed to one of the empty cars on the sidewalk outside of the platform. Ginny followed, her face sullen.  
  
Mr Weasley began searching through his wallet for the money when Harry interjected: "Oh, no Mr Weasley. Don't worry about that, I'll pay," he offered.  
  
"There's not enough room for us all and our luggage," Ginny said.  
  
"She's right," Ron responded.  
  
"I'll take her," Draco's voice came from behind them.  
  
"I said I was paying for everyone Malfoy," Harry told him angrily.  
  
"Well then pay Potter, but she'll stay in another cab with me."  
  
"I'm not paying for you," Harry said to him.  
  
"Well then I'll pay for both of us."  
  
No, you're not paying for her-" "Well then make up your mind scarhead."  
  
"How about I make up yours," Harry said threateningly his fists clenched.  
  
"Harry stop it," Ginny said sternly. "Look, there's no room in there anyway. Daddy, I'll just go with Draco and I'll go right home."  
  
"How about I ride in the cab with you." Mr Weasley told her, looking darkly at Draco.  
  
"You can't leave Draco alone with Ron and Harry."  
  
"Sure I can. I work in the ministry. Whatever those two do to him, I can cover."  
  
"Dad, you don't understand. Draco knows about the Dark Arts," She hinted.  
  
"Well I certainly am not leaving him alone with you."  
  
"Who do you trust more: Ron or me?"  
  
Mr Weasley walked to the cab driver, "look, you better have these two home in ten minutes, you hear? No more. Malfoy, I'll deal with you on my turf."  
  
And now there he was, standing in front of the burrow with a feeling of disgust in the pit of his stomach, Ginny at his side. A few moments later another vehicle pulled up to the house and the slamming of the doors was heard signalling the entrance of Mr Weasley, Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry ran up to Ginny, "Good, you're here. Now Malfoy can take his cab back home."  
  
"I could," Draco started, "But I'm not about to. I was invited here."  
  
"Well you're not welcome," Harry replied.  
  
"And who says? Because that's not what I heard from Ginny, unlike you she actually wants me to be here."  
  
"Ginny doesn't deserve you Malfoy."  
  
"And who does she deserve? You?" he said with a laugh. "Poor old Potter who's the sucker for Chang. Face it Potter, the only life you'll have is with Chang, and Voldermort."  
  
"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, you death eater?"  
  
"You'd know all about death wouldn't you Potter? Having Mummy, and daddy, and poor old godfather dead right in front of you're eyes."  
  
"Don't tempt me Malfoy," Harry said his hands clenched.  
  
"I Think I already have," Draco replied. The two glared at each other their fists clenched ready to belt at any moment.  
  
It was Harry who gave the first strike.  
  
Yup guys, so umm what'd you think? I'm so sorry for the late update. I did pages at a time so. Between my summer reading and assignments and IM, and my msn groups I manage (like 4 or so), I basically had no time. I hope it was worth it though. I know its not the best but I hope you guys like it.  
  
Fezza: Dominica's in the Caribbean. It's called 'the nature island of the caribbean'. We have like 365 rivers, and the second largest boiling lake in the world. You should look it up sometime. It's really all about nature. I could visit the sea every day if I wanted to. I hope your date goes well. I'm not really a dating person. I am a movie person though. I saw Italian Job last week, it was great. I loved it. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the chap.  
  
d[n-n]b and Kaydera: Thanks a lot. I hope you guys like the story. And thanks for reading up to here, people usually read the first chaps and lose interest, lol.  
  
unusually-unusual-dragone: Yeah, thanks for the advice. I do need to get in the minds of the others more often instead of sticking to Ginny and Draco and I will definitely work on that. Yeh the thing with HPK, I'm sorry for all the people that were reading it and its not here anymore, but if they want to check it out it's always here on fanfiction.  
  
Megaparsec: Yup, thanks much. I will try my best to keep on writing this.  
  
Stephelicious: lol, I know. Not my fault nuh. well yes it is, but hey.  
  
TrinityLove and KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: lol, why yes you may have more chapters. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mrs. Norris1: Yes, I do know. At first I was just writing the fic just to write. I really wasn't sure where I was going with it. And some chapters (like the Neville one, the culprit) were only for my enjoyment. I got serious laughs from them. The early chaps usually discourage most people from reading further. I'm thinking of redoing them, but I wouldn't know where to start. Thanks for your comments I really appreciate them, and thanks for taking the time to read till the last chap.  
  
Kalee (cutiepie12352@netscape.net) : Kalee! Lol, I misse you dude. I haven't seen you around at all. Yes, I know. Imagine, a few minutes before I got your review I was wondering where you were. Lol. Well here's a chap, thank for the knife didn't come off.  
  
Fî®é Åñgé£ (Fire_Angel740@msn.com): Lol, oh my god, you made me so happy, lol. Thanks so much. I hope you lieke this chapter. And don't worry, if I ever become famous I'll send you my autograph ;)  
  
Letty and Náessë Tasartir: Thanks lots guys. I hope you like it and I hope you'll stick with me throughout this fic. Cassandra Aliene Felton: lol, thanks. I didn't hurry with this chapter which makes me even more evil.. lol.  
  
Caitee Marsters: Hey you're still here! Lol. I hope you like this chap, and I really appreciate your reviews.  
  
XxX NaUgHtY GuRl XxX and Vix1: guys thanks a lot, and I hope you guys like this chapter too. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
LuLu33 and New: Thanks for all the compliments. And for reviewing, I hope you check back with this story.  
  
Re-writing Destiny: lol, I know how that is. That happens to me all the time. I go reading fics and then I forget mine. But my beta readers always on my back so. Thanks for reviewing. I like Ginny this way too, especially since I've sort of toned her down a little.  
  
A.K.Y.C and RemusGuurl: Sorry for the cliffie guys, and I'm even more sorry for the long wait. I am evil. I know I didn't exactly update soon but I hope you like it.  
  
Tifa: lol Tifa, I'm a big fan of Draco too. Sorry for the long wait, I'm evil mwahahaha. Lol. I hope you like this chap. Thanks for the review  
  
GinnyDracoFan: lol, thanks for reading it. I hope you like this one as well. And thanks for reviewing. That was more, I hope I can bring you some more more soon.  
  
Copperstring: lmao, I loved your review. Nah, I don't think I'm a good writer. This fic originally got a 'sad-ass' from my beta reader, then I had to redo it and it got a 'sick' as in good. I'm hoping its okay for everyone.  
  
Stunned Angel: Oh wow my best chappie ever? *sniff * yay! Lol. I hope you liked the follow up chap, not as good, but I hope its aright. Thanks for sticking by me for all these chapters, I appreciate it.  
  
Dukerbrown: Was my plot that obvious? [Ginny pass out thing]. Thanks for reading. I love Ginny Draco too, but when I'm done with this one I think I should do a Harry/Hermione or something. Or Ron/Hermione. If I'm ever done with this fic that is. lol.  
  
MelissaAdams: Missy! Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing girl. Lol, I'm glad you're still here. I miss you guys on HPK, but ah well, the show must go on.  
  
TayTay (lovableangel101@aol.com) and ESN: Thanks guys for reading. I'm glad you liked the last chap, hope you don't mind this one either. Lol.  
  
Yup, I think that's it. I hope you guys like it. I'll update as soon as I can, though there isn't much of a cliffie here. Please review and tell me what you think! See you on the flipside. 


	11. Mishaps and Memories

Don't eat me! Please! Lol. I know I haven't updated in ages. But here I am, sick with the flu at 9:46pm typing cause I feel guilty. And if you were wondering, yes I did write during the weeks I didn't update but I kept deleting and starting over again. And then my pc got this virus. So take pity on my congested throated self. Huh?

Disclaimer: Er . . . There haven't been any reporters around my house, and I haven't been mobbed my screaming kids asking for my autograph while in the loo. So I don't think I'm JK Rowling. And as a result, the characters from the original Harry Potter aren't mine.

Chapter 11:

Fighting and Harry often didn't appear in the same sentence…. Well apart from Voldermort, and the death eaters, and this article that had been written this past summer about him 'fighting the depression that came with his godfather's death'. Draco on the other had… okay, well fighting and Draco didn't occur in the same sentence a lot either. But that wasn't because he couldn't fight. Of course not. It was just that Slytherins had more civilized ways of settling arguments. What was magic for after all? 

He'd tell you what magic wasn't for: Magic wasn't for this:

Potter, of all people, hitting him smack-dab in the middle of his nose. Knocking him senseless, with blood pouring out of it. He staggered a few steps back, landing on the ground. He had finally pushed the little do-gooder to far. Served him right. But damn, Potter? Had it been anyone else he would have expected it. But not Mr. High and Mighty. And certainly not in front of the Weasley's. 

And as Harry's punch hit him full force, Draco couldn't help but admit that as much as he had grown from the scrawny little first-year he was, so too had Potter. They were now two equally matched men. Physically, that is. Because he had something Potter did not. He had his knowledge of the dark arts. More dark arts than even the leader of the DA squad had. And he was going to use it.

He put his hand in his pocket searching for his wand.

It wasn't there.

"Looking for this Malfoy?" Ron called out to him, dangling his wand in the air, while Ginny ran to his side.

"Draco! Are you okay?! Come on, let's go inside," she fussed.

But if it was one thing he wouldn't back down from, it was a fight with Potter. He had waited long and hard for this. There was no Dumbledore to save him now. No McGonagall hanging around. Just him and his rival, Potter.

"Now Malfoy, just you and me, man to man." Harry told him.

Draco chuckled at Potter's statement. Man to man ? This would be too easy. He was sure that the Slytherin Dungeons had prepare him infinitely more for this than the Gryffindor Playhouse ever could for Potter.

"That would hardly be fair," he replied.

"Oh don't worry I'll go easy on you," Harry seethed.

He smirked, "Believe me Potter, that's the least of my worries."

And dashing forward he planted a firm punch straight into Harry's abdomen, sending him doubling over in pain. But Potter would not give up so easily, not when Malfoy had the nerve to intrude on his private vacation with Ginny. . . And the other Weasley family of course.

It was hard to tell whose side Ginny was on as the two boys collapsed onto the Weasley's picket fence, tackling each other. She yelled distressed for Draco when Harry would send punches and kicks his way. But she was right there for Harry whenever Draco's hand curled around his neck almost cutting off his air circulation. Mr. Weasley was torn between doing the right thing and finally getting to see a Malfoy get his share for his cockiness. He settled somewhere between the two shouting at intervals, "Try not to hurt him too bad, Harry," as the only help he would give Malfoy. Ron was, indeed, very pleased at every blow Malfoy received, screaming, "Oh! He's feeling this one Harry!" "You've almost got him now!" "Ha Ha Malfoy! Who's dirt poor now!" And only shutting up when Malfoy managed to reply between kicking Harry, "It's still you Weasley!"

It was anyone's guess who would have won, and they might have found out who too, if it hadn't been for Mrs. Weasley.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled coming out of the kitchen, stopping everything.

"Mum! Oh mum! Thank God you came. Make Harry stop!!" Ginny cried.

"Harry?!" Ron yelled. "Now see here Ginny-"

"Harry Get off the poor boy now!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Poor?" Ron asked at the irony.

"Mrs. Weasley you don't understand-" Harry tried to explain.

'What has happened here?!"

"Molly, now let the boy explain-"

"Arthur?! Arthur you allowed this?!" she asked, stunned.

"Er. . . Well . . . Not . . . Exactly-"

"I'm ashamed at you all! Everyone into the kitchen! Why never in all my years . . ." and she vanished into the kitchen, everyone following sullen faced behind her. Leaving Draco, extremely sore and discontent to follow behind. Some vacation this would be.

XX

He would have wrinkled his nose if it wasn't broken. The Weasley living room where Mrs. Weasley had placed him was by far one of the worst he had seen. He decided if he was a Weasley he'd never want to go home. Though it was essentially clean, there was this scent of cheap perfume about the place, and the furniture had this air of being second hand. The walls, he could tell, were old and lacking the elegance that even Hogwarts managed to have. The room was terribly cluttered, one of his mother's peeves. She would definitely hate being here. Not to mention, that if she ever found out he was here she would have a fit. 

Blocking out the incessant lecture Mrs. Weasley was giving everyone in the kitchen he settled into his self-made silence. It was one of his most treasured skills. It did come in handy when talking to Crabbe and Goyle. And it was almost essential at the Malfoy Manor when he needed to block out the frequent arguments and the talks about Voldermort.

He thought back to the fight he had with Potter. He had emerged from a fight with the famous Harry Potter with less injuries than Voldermort ever had. He smirked at this thought. If only his father could have heard that. Then it would change everything around the Malfoy Manor, for the better.

Footsteps was what brought him back to the present and had him looking straight up into the faces of the Weasley twins. They looked at him cautiously, taking slow steps towards him and whispering to each other.

"Oy, George, you don't see what I see do you?" Fred whispered.

"You mean on the couch?" George asked.

Fred nodded. "Do you think the hallucinating Hershey drops are malfunctioning again?"

"Nonsense, we're only supposed to see Snape in his underpants, not Malfoy on our couch."

"Well it can't very well be Malfoy, can it?"

"Only one way to find out," George replied. He put his had out to poke Draco, but Draco stopped them both.

"I'm not in the mood," he said lazily while putting up his hands. 

As if on instinct they both took out their wands, but Draco was a step ahead of them.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, sending the Weasleys' wands flying. "I said I'm not in the mood."

After sharing perplex glances they both darted into the kitchen, yelling on entrance, "WHAT THE HELL IS MALFOY DOING IN OUR KITCHEN!"

"Malfoy?!" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Why don't you ask Ginny?" Ron said.

"Malfoy?!" She yelled again.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you but you never listen!" Harry shouted.

"Your daughter brought Malfoy here as her little friend," Mr. Weasley told her.

"Ginny, what in the world-"

"I say we send the git home!" Harry yelled.

"Shut up Harry," Ginny countered. 

'Leave Harry alone Ginny!' Ron warned.

"Why should I?!"

"Now children, behave-" Mr. Weasley warned.

"Ginny what were you thinking?"

"Oh stuff it George!"

"What's gotten into you!"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Ginny, come on, you can't seriously want Malfoy here."

"Why, no, Harry, which explains why I dragged him here," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Don't get moody with me!"

"Shut up," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"This would never had happened if you idiots weren't so barbaric."

'Barbaric?! The prat pulled his wand out on Harry!"

"Shut up," Mrs. Weasley said more loudly.

"Well Harry deserved it, punching him like that."

"Didn't you hear what he said to Harry?"

"Stop blaming him Ron. You guys were on his case since the train station."

"What did you expect, a friendly hello?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "My family. Can't even have a civilized conversation! Why can't we discuss this properly?"

"Because there's nothing to discuss!" Mr. Weasley replied. "Molly, we need to send the boy home"

"Dad, that's not fair!" Ginny whined.

"Oh it's fair in my book," Ron added.

"You just don't like him because you're not friends with Lucius," she told her father.

"Exactly. Like father like son I always say."

"Now Arthur that's hardly fair to the boy. I'm sure he isn't as bad as his father."

"Oh believe me Mum, he is," George added.

"You're not helping," Ginny seethed, sending him an evil glance.

"I know," He replied.

"Besides Molly, it's impossible his father knows where he is. He'll be furious when he finds out. He might think we kidnapped the child."

"Oh so instead we're gonna send him home with a broken nose and a sore body. Won't Lucius be pleased. Smart, dad, real smart."

"No one said we're sending him home, we just don't want him here," Harry said.

"Where'd you think he's gonna go? Do you really think he's going to wander the streets like some poor kid."

"He has money. He can find a place to stay."

"Oh shut up Harry."

"Be nice to Harry, Ginny," her mother scolded.

"Oh right. Let's be nice to Harry but let's kick Draco out of the house!"

"I'm glad you finally got it right dear," her father said, patting her on the shoulder.

"You know what?! Shove it! All of you!" Ginny yelled at them.

"Ginny, calm down." her mother told her. "Arthur be reasonable. We can't just send the boy onto the streets."

"Why not?!" Harry yelled.

"Because, Malfoy or not, he's just a child. And who knows what kind of vacation he'd be having if he were at his own house."

"One with lots of gifts and money I bet," Ron said spitefully.

"Control yourself Ronnykins," Fred said.

'Well we can't have him here," Mr. Weasley told Molly.

"And why is that?"

"Molly, you've seen the way the boys act when he's around. Look at us now. The house will be total chaos."

"It's about time the boys learned to get along with him." 

"Oh joy," George added.

"Oh joy indeed. Besides, we've always said how much we trust Ginny's judgment," Molly added. "And if he's any trouble at all then we can send him home."

"MUM! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ron yelled.

"I think it'd be a good change for him. Let him see how a real family spends Christmas. Maybe then he can tell how evil his father really is."

"OH FINE JUST IGNORE ME!" Ron added.

"And plus, Ginny likes him, so he can't, be that bad, now can he?"

"Oh right. Trust Ginny, she makes great choices. Just like the one with the diary," Ron added.

'Ronald Weasley, you better take that back right now!" his mother ordered.

"Never mind Mum. It doesn't matter. I'll go help Draco get settled," Ginny said dismissively. And without waiting for another word she exited the kitchen.

XX

Two loud thuds woke him up, and in front of him was Ginny, holding two bags.

"You're staying," She said. "Now get your bags."

He tried to get up but he was hit by a sharp pain in his abdomen and immediately he lay down again, "I don't think I can," he said, "I ache too much."

"Oh stop being such a baby. If Harry can do it, so can you."

"Glad you have so much faith in me," he replied sarcastically. Every movement he made gave him pain, but he was up soon enough. Ginny handed him his bags and proceeded to show him to his room.

"So where are we heading?" he asked her.

"The basement," she replied.

"The what?"

"Basement."

"But why?"

"Harry and Ron are in one room, Fred and George in the other. Bill's bringing his girlfriend so he needs his space, and Charlie's got lots of work to do so he's got to have a room all to himself. And you can't very well stay with me-"

"Why not?" 

She rolled her eyes. "They think I'll take advantage of you," She said sarcastically. "Now come on, mum's fixed it up for you so it won't be so bad."

It was so bad. The bed was so tiny it hardly had space for two people on there, and the room itself was cramped. If he even dared to stretch or tiptoe his head would hit the ceiling. He had one small chest for his clothes. No closet. There was no desk to write anything on, no shelves to put up his books. This was worse than the living room.

"So," Ginny started, "How d'you like it?"

"Just show me to the shower," he replied pulling his towel out of his bag.

XX

No hot water. Go figure. 

In the Malfoy Manor his bathroom had a bathtub and a shower, exotic bath beads and bubble bath, three different towels- one for his face, the other for his hair, and the last for his body - , much less for hot water. But all he got here was a shower with water freezing cold, and one bar of soap. He sighed as the water trickled down his body. Damn Brock for all he had caused. He hoped that he was suffering just like him. But he knew that Brock was probably at his own mansion, eating chocolate covered strawberries and resting peacefully in the comfort of his gigantic bathtub filled with warm water, and sweet smelling odors that came from his soft bath bubbles. Lucky Bastard.

He had only finished dressing when he was called to dinner. He was seated right next to Ginny, and Potter, for some strange reason, sat on the other side of her too. Never in his life had he seen such . . . Squishy food. They made this horrible plopping sound as they fell on his plate: Macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, and baked chicken. Definitely not what was served at the manor. But he couldn't get on their bad side now. And ignoring the protests from his stomach he lifted his fork and took a bite.

It was actually quite good. No, not good, great. There was so much flavor in each and every bite that he just couldn't get enough of it. Catching the surprise in his face Ginny let out a small laugh.

"Beats caviar any day, huh?" she asked.

"She could make millions cooking these," he replied.

The macaroni was so cheesy, and the mashed potatoes so soft and fluffy, not to mention the chicken. There was flavor in every part. Soon, his plate was almost empty, something his mother would die to see for her own eyes.

"Potter, would you pass the mashed potatoes?" he said to Harry.

'Why don't you get them yourself Malfoy?" Harry retorted.

"Because you're gonna get them, now hurry up."

"I'm not getting anything for you," he said.

"Oh stop being such a sore loser-"

"Loser?! I would've beat you if we weren't interrupted!"

"Uhuh, sure Potter, and McGonagall's the new Wizard's playmate, now pass it."

"Harry just pass it," Ginny sighed.

"What's with you nowadays? Why are you so much on Malfoy's side?"

"Maybe because you're too much of a prat to bear with," Draco interjected.

"Shove it Malfoy."

"Yeah, up yours Potter."

"Here Draco dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "I'll get it for you. Really Harry, you're usually not so vile."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. The dinner's great by the way." Draco said flashing her an earnest smile.

"That's so nice of you to say dear, I hardly hear it enough nowadays."

"Oh but you should. This is absolutely the best meal I've had. Those five star restaurants have nothing on you."

Mrs. Weasley's face spread into a proud smile, "Have as much as you like dear."

"Oh come on mum, you can't be falling for that one!"

"Oh be quiet Ron. None of this bickering at the dinner table. And stop filling you're plate with so much food, there's more than one person at this table you know. Would you like some more chicken Draco?"

XX

She hadn't had nights like this in a long time. Nights when she couldn't sleep. When she tossed and turned in her sleep. Nights when she heard the cold, spine-chilling voice of Tom Riddle. She could still feel his presence. Even though they all said he was gone he wasn't. Not to her. She doubted he ever would be. And as she slept she could hear his laughter as she wrote bloody messages on the wall. She could feel him lurking as he did back then. She heard his voice calling to her as clear as before. 

He was back again. Back to haunt her. His memory would stay with her forever. For a while she thought it was gone, but it was because she had only forgotten. She was too busy with schemes and plans to remember the only thing she was really scared of. But she had learned today that nothing had changed. It had hit her with Ron's outburst in the kitchen. He was right. She was the one who had the diary. And she would never escape it. She tried to shoo the memory away with helping her mother with dinner, and showing Draco his room. And she thought it had worked. But part of her knew better. Part of her knew who she really was. And that part of her was alive. Now. 

Everything in her room seemed so much scarier now, that when she woke with a start from her nightmare she thought that she was back in the chamber once again. It was much colder when his memory was around. And she felt so inferior, all alone, facing her fears by herself. She needed someone. She needed someone to keep her calm. Someone who cared. Someone who knew how she felt. 

XX

He looked so calm there, his hair sprawled on his pillow, the peacefulness on his face. It was different from how she had ever seen him. She had seen him angry. She had seen him scheming, plotting and planning. She had often seen him sure and confident. But there was always something missing from his demeanor and now she knew what it was. Through all of that she had never seen him at peace. There was always a vague instinct telling her that he was never at rest. And it was somewhat of a pleasant change when to see him finally be what he normally was not.

She walked over to him, careful not to wake him and slipped under the covers. He stirred. Feeling a Figure beside him he opened his eyes, squinting in the dark to see anything.

"It's just me," she told him quietly.

"Ginny," he drawled, still half-asleep. "What is it?"

"Can I stay here, just for the night?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He's back Draco."

"Who's back?"

"Tom."

'Tom? Gin, what are you-"

"Tom Riddle. I can't sleep. I hear him when I do. Please can I just stay here?"

"Won't your parents be mad. They think I'll take advantage of you," he joked.

"I'll be out before they wake," she said.

"Tom Riddle is gone, you do know that, right?"

"He's not gone to me. I hear him Draco, I do."

"So am I supposed to protect you from him or something?"

"I just want to stay here. I don't want to be alone again. It's how it happened last time."

"It's not gonna happen again."

"Just please-"

Yeh, you can stay."

"Thanks," she said snuggling up to him.

"Don't mention it. Now get some sleep."

=XX=

Yep. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, eh?

Jac31890 : dude, sorry for the long wait. I suck don't I? Lol. Well I hope it was worth it.

CaRa: Hey thanks. I do appreciate it. And thanks for reading to. 

SpiralSpace: Yeh I think I should update sooner too. I'm just a lazy bastard. Lol. Okay, no I'm not. I'm just a moody writer I guess. 

-Ma_Fer- : Hey Ma Fer! Lol. Great to see you haven't forgotten this story.

LiL' LiSe: Whoah. You just made me excited. Lol.. I love your enthusiasm. 

Feltonzluvr : YAY! Lol. I'm a future JK. Major complement. I have a bunch of groups. Lol. If you can add me to your msn or something and I'll send them.

ESN: lol. Major thanks. Yeh fights with hot guys rocks! *clears throat* anyway.

xi-swt-tearz-ix: Thankies dude. Hope you're still here to read this one.

GothicVampress: I know exactly how it is. You've forgotten about reading. I've forgotten about writing. Sad eh? School spoils everything.

Stunned Angel: Thanks so much! It's great you're still reading, I'm always afraid you'll stop because I take so long to update.

soccersweeti88: Hey great. Thanks man. I appreciate it. Thanks for the review too. You rock, lol.

Fî®é Åñgé£: Hey, thanks a lot. I hope I'm not letting you down. Lol. And I hope you stick till the end.

cucho cousins: Lord knows I don't want to leave you hanging. Really I don't. School's just so damn important. But anyway, I hope you like the chappie.

Lady Obsidian: I'm glad you like it. I hope you still do. Thanks so much for your review.

Asia : Lol. Cool. Asia's a cool name. Well, mine's really Seka so I totally understand. Thanks for the feedback. It did put a smile on my face.

Cassie-aka-Ginny-Weasley: I dunno if Draco and Ginny will get together. You'd expect them to, though, right? An hour? Lol. Impressive. Most people don't bother past the first chaps since they aren't that good so…… thanks a whole lot.

d[n-n]b: lol.. Yes, a fight.

Cursed4Life: LMAO. Definitely, lol. Thanks, I will try to keep it up.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I never update soon, do I? I'm pathetic. Lol. But thanks for reading. 

GinnyDracoFan *sings* You want it! You got it!. Lol. I cant even remember where I got that song from, some commercial. Thanks so much for taking the time to read.

Dracomio : Dude, thanks. I really appreciate it.

Re-writing Destiny: lol. I'm glad Draco makes you laugh. I hope he does in this chap too.

Lady Raven Rosethorn: Sorry I made you wait, really I am, I just hope it was worth it.

Vu : Lol. We can only hope he does. Thanks for reading.

Melissa Adams : Missy! Lol. I hope you like this chap. I'm glad you reviewed. : ) 

Fezza : Yay! Fezza! Lol I'm glad Draco's in character. I'm always a little worried with that. I hope you like this one, and keep on reviewing, I look forward to it.

Special thanks to RENS. LOL. You see I don't forget? I remember……when I'm reminded. Lol. And to Scorchia/Ice Princess you rock!

=X=


	12. Something more?

Here it comes… The corny lines. Something I dislike myself… but what romance story doesn't have them? Lol. Anyway, I hope you at least somewhat enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If you honestly believe the original characters are mine then please report to the mad house on 24th Street where you will be confined to the company of Elmo and Big Bird FOREVER. Thank you and have a good day.

Chapter 12:

She had done it involuntarily. Well… almost. 

She knew that she was in his room, and that he lay next to her, but she hadn't _meant _to come on to Draco. 

At least not in reality. 

She dreamt it, that was for sure. But doing it was completely different. Because she had no intention of ever 'being' with Draco. Not past what the plan entailed. She had reached out to him in her dream for reasons she wasn't sure of. She supposed she was grateful that he had let her stay, and that she felt comforted by his presence. So much that she had dreamt of him…and her… together.

And there was nothing more to it.

Except that she hadn't only dreamt it, she was doing it.

Luckily reality was a few steps behind her dreams, and they had only caressed each other, with him kissing the base of her neck, and her fondling with the skin at his nape, and trailing her fingers through his hair. She could stop at any moment. Explain to him that she hadn't meant it. Apologise for intruding on him like this. And leave to her room, avoiding having this go any further. She could anytime she wanted.

So why wasn't she?

Instead she repositioned herself, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer into her. 

Instead she ran her fingers down the middle of his back, feeling the tensing of his firm muscles.

Instead she smiled under his lips and buried her head in the nook of his shoulder, as he kissed her neck. 

His hands moved upwards, cradling one of her breasts in it, as she kissed the base of his ear, feeling him press into her.

He nibbled on her collarbone, drawing nearer and nearer to the string of her top and letting it slide of her shoulder when reaching it. 

And then came the incessant knocking on the door making her jump. She repositioned her top's string and quickly sat up on the bed while Draco made his way to the door, cursing.

He opened it greeted by Harry's angry face.

He proceeded to close it.

"Not so fast Malfoy," Harry said halting the door only partway.

"Shouldn't you be in Weasley's bed?"

"Where's Ginny?"

"If she didn't tell you where she was going doesn't that hint that she doesn't want you to know where she is?"

"Don't play smart Malfoy, is she here?"

"Do you honestly expect an answer?" he sighed.

"Ginny! Ginny are you in there?! It's Harry!"

"Save it Potter."

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is the fact that she's not answering saying anything to you?"

"Move over Malfoy," Harry ordered.

"I don't want you stepping your pathetic foot in my room."

"It's not yours. You're not welcome here."

He smirked, putting his head inside his room and calling out, "Gin, am I welcome here?"

She walked out of the room, smiling at Draco, "Of course."

The blood rising in Harry's face was clearly visible. It was awhile before he spoke. Clearing his throat he began, "You're here."

"What an inspirational statement," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" he asked flatly.

"Why d'you think she's here?" Draco returned.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Ginny."

"Harry, why are _you_ here?" Ginny returned.

"Yes Potter, pray tell, what are you doing late at night in _my_ room? This would look good in Witch Weekly."

"I was looking for Ginny."

"What for?"

"For none of you business Malfoy."

Ginny sighed, "Harry stop it. What for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to look for you?"

"Well, that was obvious to me: yes," Draco told him.

"Harry, what is it you wanted?"

"Forget it Ginny."

"Fine, goodbye Potter."

"Night Harry," Ginny said.

"Wait, you're staying here?"

"Yeah."

"No, you're not," Harry told her.

Draco chuckled, "This is going to be funny."

"Why am I not?" Ginny said folding her arms.

"Because I said so."

"Because _you _said so? Harry, I'm not Cho-"

"Why does Cho always have to come in?"

"Shall I spell it out for you? G-I-R-L F-R-I-E-N-D. Hope you got it this time," she replied.  


"Actually We're not talking right now."

"You're what?"

"We're not talking."

"What happened?" 

"She… she's just being ridiculous-"

"Ridiculous? I think she's finally wised up," Draco added.

"Don't you ever stop?"

"Of course. When you're not here. You can ask Ginny," he smirked.

"Go on, Harry," she urged him, a slight smile on her face.

"She's been writing me these letters asking me to visit Cedric's grave with her this Christmas and-"

"Can't this wait till morning?" Draco asked, looking tired and annoyed.

"Draco's right Harry. Can all of this wait till tomorrow?"

"Fine. Come on Ginny, I'll walk you to your room."

"I'm not going."

"Ginny, don't be silly, come on."

"Have you been hit by Voldermort one to many times? She said she's _not _going."

"I heard her Malfoy, but she's not staying here."

"I _want _to stay here."

"No you don't."

"I really don't have time for this, Potter."

"Harry, it's really late. You should be in bed."

"So should you."

"If you leave her alone, she'll get some sleep."

"She'd do the same if _you_ left her alone."

"Last time I checked she didn't want that."

"Well maybe you should check again."

"I can check whenever I want, really."

"Look Malfoy-" Harry started, but at that moment Draco was looking at something else. At that moment he was looking at the snow white owl soaring towards him. Upon reaching him it perched on his shoulder, stretching out its leg, a white parchment tied to it.

He eyed the owl silently for a moment, before it pulled slightly on his ear. Taking the parchment from its leg he proceeded to open it. Ginny noticed a red 'NM' imprinted on the seal.

She looked on as he read, the smirk he had ready for Harry disappearing almost as easily as it frequently came. He frowned, scrutinising every line with his now distant eyes. He stared at it for a moment longer when he was done reading, as if trying to make sense of it all. Then quickly folding it up he cleared his throat and said dismissively, "Maybe you should go with Potter. I'll see you in the morning."

Before she had time to question what had just happened the door was closed in there faces, and a 'click' signified its locking. The only thing left to do was go back to bed. But now her mind wouldn't drift to Tom. Right now she was more concerned with whatever had caused such a mood swing. And how long _that_ would last.

XX

When he walked into the kitchen that morning she was already up.

"Well, you're up early," he said taking his place at the otherwise deserted table.

"So are you."

"Yeah, well I've got business to do."

She gave a cold nod in response as she sat next to him. Taking some slices of toast he began to butter his, buttering some on both sides and placing them in Ginny's plate.

"Thanks," she said.

"Have you got the sugar?" he asked.

Casually she placed two clumps into his black coffee, and poured in some milk. "The eggs aren't as salty as you like," she said passing him some salt also.

"So," he began trying to make conversation, placing some of his bacon into her plate in exchange for some of her eggs. "Why are you up so early?"

"No reason."

He took up the paper, passing her the comics and the horoscopes, and proceeded to read the rest. "There's an article about 3LW in here. They changed another member so instead of 3 Little Witches they want to be called 2 Little Witches and a Wizard." He handed her the paper.

"Knew that was going to happen," she remarked, taking a slice of bacon from his plate.

When he was done reading, he regarded her quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. "You're quiet this morning."

"You didn't have a lot to say last night either."

"Oh. That. I just needed to take care of some things."

"Things like what?"

"Just some business, that's all."

She nodded her head rather coldly and resumed to twirling some scrambled egg around her plate. Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen in a fuss.

"Oh, I can't believe I overslept. I have no idea how that could have happened. Why, if your father hadn't been called to the ministry I dare say I wouldn't have gotten up. Oh, look at the time! I best wake Ron and Harry up. I need to make some stops in Diagon Alley today. Would you dears like to come along?"

"Oh yeah. I was going there anyway. I need to meet up with someone," Draco told her.

"Good good. Well, I'd better go get prepared."

It wasn't long before they arrived in Hogsmeade, via the Weasley's floo network: Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Draco, and to Draco's disgust Harry and Ron.

"Okay children. I just need to pick up some things. So we'll meet back here in three hours. Is that okay with everyone?" Mrs Weasley asked the lot.

It was all nods, allowing everyone to go their separate ways.

"Where are we headed?" Ginny asked, trying to keep pace with him.

"Three Broomsticks. I need to meet someone there."

"Is that the business you have to get done?"

"If everything happens as I want it, then yeah."

Quietly she followed him.

In less than two minutes the two were entering the crowded doors of The Three Broomsticks. Making their way through the bustling crowd Draco went to the bar, ordering them both two butterbeers.

They sat at a table near a window, enjoying the warm feeling that spread through their body as they drank the butterbeer.

"So, where's this business partner of yours?"

"I don't think Chris is here yet. I haven't spotted anyone."

"Oh, there's Luna."

"Oh, no, the mental one."

"She's not mental Draco. She's just… special. I better go say high to her. Be right back," she said running off in pursuit of Luna. 

She didn't have a seat when she came back. It was filled with a sophisticated brown-haired witch. Her straight, dark brown hair pulled into a low neat ponytail, falling elegantly down her back. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with delight as she looked at Draco, her curvaceous lips spread into a sly smile. Ginny noted that she had the most delicate face she had ever seen, and possibly, the most beautiful. With her thin, long nose, and almond-shaped eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows, and her slender figure fitted perfectly into her maroon suit, with plunging neckline and flared pants. 

Ginny stood for a moment, waiting until she was noticed.

The girl in her seat looked up, and quickly said, "A soda please, love."

Ginny frowned in confusion.

"No, Chris," Draco laughed, "This is Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Christina Raiden.

"Weasley eh? Nice to meet you Ginny," She looked curiously at Draco.

"Likewise," Ginny said trying to match up to Christina's style and grace. 

She smiled brightly at Draco, "Well Mr Malfoy, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"It's hardly been more than sixth months Christina," he smiled back. 

"Without you, Draco, it seems like forever. Come on, now, let's catch up on things. Please, dear, don't let me stop you. Grab a chair," she said to Ginny. 

"Christina's a friend of mine," he added.

"I remember awhile back a certain Malfoy telling me he had no friends," Ginny smiled.

"Oh, he was right. He only has friends when he wants something from you."

"I'll remember that," Ginny laughed.

"Chris used to go to Hogwarts back in my first year. But she had to be home schooled when her father died."

"Oh I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"Oh don't be. He was a bastard really," she said as they sat. "I only did it for my mother. She needed me around the place after he was gone. For some reason she was actually torn up that the prat was gone. I think she actually loved him."

"You know, you can still come back. There's always room for you at Hogwarts," Draco added.

"Only if it's with you," she smiled.

"Oh, that can be arranged."

Ginny felt her face heat up from the conversation. Whether from embarrassment or anger, or a mixture of both, she wasn't sure.

"Oh, enough chit chat Mr Malfoy. I don't like to be toyed with. There's a reason you brought me here. What was it you wanted?"

"Well… since you insist…One moment. Gin, why don't you go ahead. I'll meet you somewhere."

"Oh…er…no problem," she said rather reluctantly, "You'll meet up with me at Honeydukes in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Fifteen minutes," he confirmed before resuming his conversation. 

She left them, smiling at each other at opposite ends at the table, Chris' eyes sparkling with her oozing sensuality. Something she could never live up to, dressed in her flip flops, cargo pants and her white vest on top of a laced one. But since when had she wanted to?

XX

She stood outside of Scrivenshaft's Quill shop looking at their new gold and silver, feathered quill when she felt someone embrace her around her waist.

"About ready?" Draco asked.

"Where's Chris?" She asked coldly.

"Oh, well we're done so she went about her own business."

"I'm sorry then."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"That she's gone."

He chuckled, "Why would you be sorry for that?"

"Well, you _obviously_ enjoyed her company."

"Gin, it's just business."

"Oh right. Yeah, and that was a _business_ conversation going on in there. So much business that I couldn't be around."

"It was," he answered truthfully.

"Not while I was there."

"You can't honestly think that there's something between us can you?"

"Oh don't play with me Draco. I know you. And I know her type. You're perfect for each other," she said with a twinge of scorn.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he smirked.

She folded her arms. "I am _not_."

"You are," he teased pulling her closer.

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Because you think I like Chris. And you feel threatened by her."

"That's absurd," she stated, her arms still folded against his embrace. "I don't like you."

"I don't like you either," he said, giving her a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Just like you don't like Christina?" she asked, a bit flustered.

"No," he replied. "I don't like you more."

She smiled as he pulled her closer, his lips touching against hers. 

"Hey Ginny," Hermoine greeted as she spotted her from the other side of the street. "I bumped into Harry and Ron earlier, they were looking for you, you know." She gave an icy stare to Draco, "Malfoy."

"Granger," he returned.

"Hey, Hermoine. What does Harry want me for?"

"I'm not sure really. Except Harry was really torn up. He looked on the brink of tears. Horrible really. I asked him what's wrong but he wouldn't tell me. He just kept asking for you. Do you want me to tell him where you are if I see him?"

She glanced at Draco rolling his eyes. "No, Moine. That's alright. Draco and I have places to go. Tell Harry I'll catch him at home." She waved goodbye to Hermoine and grabbing Draco's hand made a quick exit to the store.

"That's a surprise," he remarked.

"What is?"

"Why didn't you go looking for Potter?"

"Ugh! I can't stand the bastard right now." Draco raised his eyes in amazement at her remark. "If I have to sit around and listen to his ramblings about Cho _one_ more time, I swear I'll kill him. And he says to me last night 'you're the only one that listens Gin.' Oh please! If he didn't have such gorgeous eyes I swear I'd be gone!"

Draco flipped one of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans in his mouth, while offering Ginny some toffee. "So you stay because of his eyes. Ha! That's rich! If the same rule applied for me I'd have women falling all over me… oh wait, I do."

She blushed, giving him a slight smile. "It's just… he's so annoying sometimes-"

"_Sometimes?_"

"Okay, a lot of the time, lately."

"So then, why d'you like him?"

"I don't know… ever since I was younger I'd just get this feeling in my stomach whenever he was around. It was like he was **_the_** greatest thing on earth. You just couldn't get any better than him."

"Ginny, that isn't love. It's admiration."

"Well, it's the closest thing I've ever experienced to love."

"Love is weakness. You shouldn't let it control you."

"What if you were weak to begin with?"

He smiled at her, "I don't think you were."

She remained silent for a moment before finally speaking up, "Oh! Blazes, that's gorgeous," She remarked at the gown in the window of a French Boutique.

"Ah, that's Madame Chantal's," he told her, "Why don't you buy it?"

"In there? Are you mad?! If I buy that I couldn't afford not even second hand school books."

"You worry about prices too much."

"Yeah, well it's easy not to care when you have your own mansion."

"Come on," he said, "At least try it on. No harm in that."

"I suppose there isn't…" she mused walking into the store.

"Ah! Monsieur Malfoy!" an middle-aged French wizard greeted as they entered the store. "Nice to zee you again! Mais, where iz your mozer?"

"I'm not with her today Antoine. My friend here, and I were just wondering if she could try on the dress in the window."

"Oh, c'est un magnifique dress madam. I will get it for you. Un moment, s'il vous plait." 

"You come here often?" Ginny asked, a look of humour on her face. 

"Yes," Draco replied nonchalantly. Catching the look of humour in her face he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Draco, this is women's clothing."

"Oh come on. I come here with my mother, in case you thought otherwise."

"Just asking." 

"I 'ave prepared a room for you, madam. Come, I will show you zee way."

"Draco, it's too much," she called from the dressing room when she had finished dressing.

"Come out let me see," he told her.

Timidly she emerged from the dressing room, a vision of perfection in Draco's eyes. The thin straps fit perfectly on her shoulders, the fabric clung snugly to her breasts, revealing a peak of pare flesh, teasing the onlooker, it fell gracefully clinging to her small waist, and curving to give the shape of her hips before falling elegantly to the ground. She had let out her hair from its sloppy ponytail so that it fell in soft, shimmering curls. Simple but beautiful. That was what the dress was. And that was exactly what the person who was wearing it looked to him.

"It's perfect," he told her. She blushed trying to prevent her smile from spreading. "Antoine!" he called. "How much is it?"

"Exactly four 'hundred and fifty galleons sir. But for you, I will give you three 'undred and ninety-nine."

"Oh, no," she said pushing the dress into the assistant's hands. "I can't afford it. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Wrap it up," Draco said placing some galleons into Antoine's hands.

"Draco, honestly, I can't accept this. I _won't_ accept it. It's too much."

"Who said anything about you?" Draco told her. "I rather like this dress."

"Oh," she said quietly as he held the bag and led her out.

He looked at the tag once they were outside, "Well what d'you know. It's not my size. That's a pity. Chantal's doesn't accept returns. It's only fitting that you take it. You know, so my money won't be completely wasted."

She smiled. "I suppose I could do that," she said, tiptoeing to give him a short teasing kiss.

XX

"Oh, there you are," Mrs Weasley said as they approached her. "where's your brother?"

"I'm not my brother's keeper," Ginny replied.

"Oh, stop this rubbish. Come on, let's find him."

"I'll…er… just wait here," Draco said.

"Know, you won't. You're coming with me."

"There they are!" Ginny shouted after about half an hour's looking. "Ron, mum's been looking for you. Wait, what's wrong with Harry?"

"What's that in your eye, Potter? Are you crying?" Draco asked through laughter.

"No. Something just flew in my…er…eye."

"Yeh, right through your glasses, huh?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Not now Draco," Ginny told him, leaving him looking slightly discontent. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's…nothing." He sighed, "I'll tell you at home Ginny."

XX

"- But I mean, should I have?" Harry asked, his head resting on Ginny's shoulder on the couch.

"You did nothing wrong, Harry. It's your choice to decide if you want to visit Cedric or not."

"But she got so mad. I just feel like I can't seem to satisfy everyone these days."

"She was totally out of place."

"Would you have gotten angry with me?"

"No, I wouldn't have. I'd understand that it's your choice. I mean, why would I want to visit a grave anyway," she laughed.

"Exactly. That's what I like about you Gin."

"Thanks Harry," She blushed.

"You know sometimes-" he yawned, "-I think, maybe I made the wrong choice-" he yawned again, "-Maybe I should have…"

She turned to look into his emerald green eyes to find them hidden behind his eyelids. He was fast asleep.

He fell asleep in her arms that night, to her pleasure. And when she woke up, he was resting in her lap, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

But that was nothing compared with what she felt when she raised her eyes straight into two pools of grey to see Draco sitting opposite them, as still as a statue, looking straight into her eyes.

=XX= 

My beta reader doesn't like it much. *tear* So go easy on me…

Thanks for all the reviews and for being so patient with me. *Huggles reviewers*

just me: Hey, thanks a lot for the review XD.

Cuutina124: I sure will email you the other chappies. Thanks a lot. Hope you stick with me.

SpiralSpace: Yay! Someone who understands me. Lol. My beta reader puts pressure on me to update quickly. But thanks so much for understanding. But don't worry, it'll take a lot more than my laziness to keep me from this story. I want to know what happens myself. Lol.

M@T : … . Ha! I beat you by one dot! XD. *looks from side to side*

Mel : I will keep writing and thanks!

beccanick: No, my teachers don't tell me these things. They're evil. Lol. But hey, thanks for letting me know! This chapter kind of sucks *tear*, the next one will rock though… I hope…

Sabrina: Hey thanks a lot. I'll try to update faster next time.

Ma.Fer: Glad you can review now. And I will keep writing. Thanks XD.

fire-sprite16: Wow, thanks a lot. I know you don't really want me to ruin the story and tell you what's gonna happen, so I won't. XD. Truth is, I don't know either.

Draco Fan : I try to update faster, but then the first time I do it always sucks, lol. I'm cursed. But I will try. Thanks for sticking with me though.

Susiz : Thanks a lot. I hope you like the chapter… at least a little bit.

Stunned Angel : Thanks so much! I'm glad you still like it. I'm not sure about this chapter but hey… I appreciate your review a lot.

lil lise: Thankies! God, I love you guys. XD. I hope you like this chap somewhat. 

ESN: I wish I could sleep with Tom Felton too. *sigh* Ah well. But thanks a million for your review. It made me really happy.

ChickFlick004: Lol. Yes it is strange isn't it? Lol. Thanks a lot for reviewing

jen-6089: LMAO. You shoved her? Lol. Well, good going. Thanks a lot for the review.

Hplova4eva: Thanks, thanks a lot, Thanks infinity! XD

Loki-Gurl16: I never update soon do I? Lol. I suck…

Kaydera: Oh wow. *tries to stop smile from spreading* Thanks. This chap might change your mind though *tear*

MelissaAdams: LOL. Yes, I do need to stop being a bum. *sigh* But I'm so good at it… Thanks for reviewing.

Vu : lol. Thanks for the funny review. I will keep writing.

GinnyDracoFan: Write like me? Lol. Believe me I'm no good writer. I'm sure you're just as good. I'll definitely check out your fic.

Re-Writing Destiny : lol. I'm glad you liked it. Lol. You couldn't be bothered to log it, I couldn't be bothered to write… though mine makes me a lot more lazy than you… shucks.

cucho cousins: Hey thanks. I hardly have time for writing much less for reading nowadays. But I'll make an effort to check out your fic. 

Jorrn716: lol I'm glad you reviewed. Thanks a lot. XD

Rens: There goes the posted fic you dislike *tear*. Thanks for giving me confidence eh…really…

Dedicated to Markena who died in a car crash on Monday. A Great Writer. Wish I could have known you better.


	13. Something More

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Plot is… unless you hate it… which in that case just think of it as not being mine, XD.

Chapter 13:

When he woke up that morning he stretched his hand out, expecting to feel those red, silky curls between his fingers. But he didn't. And the realisation that whatever he dreamt was was not made his heart sink, and his breathing slow. He sighed as he sat up and looked idly around his room.

On the floor next near his door was a note. He noticed the black rose on it, and knew instantly who it was from. He had been dreading and anticipating this since he met Chris the day before. He picked it up and went to his bed to read:

__

Draco,

I just arrived last night. She seemed happy enough to see me. We talked for awhile before she finally told me what she was up to. I did as you told me to. I told her everything that could happen, but she didn't seem to take any notice. You better hope I get through to her. She seemed even more serious about it than you told me.

Chris

Definitely not the news he was hoping to hear, but he had expected it… unfortunately. He needed someone or something to lift his spirits. Slipping on a shirt and a pair of pants he went in search of Ginny.

There she was. On the living room couch with Potter laying on her lap. Both of them fast asleep. 

Bullshit.

That was the thought that erupted through his mind at the sight of her fingers- those very same fingers that were wrapped around his hands yesterday afternoon- in Potter's hair. His chest constricted as he watched. He shouldn't be surprised. 

A dress and an enjoyable afternoon had fooled him. He would admit it to himself. But now, looking at her he was proud to say that he was no fool this time. This was not the girl he enjoyed conversations with now, or was even interested in her problems and _cared_ what happen. No. This was _not_ the girl he thought he was beginning to…

This. This pitiful creature laying there fast asleep was Ginny Weasley. The one he had ignored for most of 5 years because she was not worth his notice. And he was right in doing that. This was the one he had mocked, and teased. There was no beauty in her that he could see now. He couldn't understand how he ever could. 

Yet, even then, his fingers clenched to feel her skin under them, to squeeze her, and shake her, and tell her. Tell her that she was the most fowl creature imaginable because _she_ didn't have the sense to stay away from Potter. Let her know that last night he wrote in his diary about her. But it wasn't about some bet, or some flaw he had noticed. It wasn't about her plan to get Potter, because then he thought she had the _sense_ to realise that Potter wasn't worth not even her admiration. What he wrote last night was that she had the art of taking his mind away from whatever troubles he was going through in a split second. What he wrote was that there was nothing he would have rather looked at than her in that yellow dress, and the way it fit, and the way her eyes sparkled when he complimented her. She was the perfect image. _His_ perfect image. Not Potter's. Not anyone else's. And he despised her for ruining that. Hated her for it. The very sight of her being so close to Potter utterly repulsed him. To the core.

He gazed at her in anger hardly even noticing how long he was doing it. And then she opened her eyes, looking at Potter with a smile, a smile she had given him many times. And then she looked at him and all happiness withdrew from her face with its colour. He felt the nerves in his arm urging him to grab her, his vocals cords tightened waiting for him to scream. But he wouldn't. He had to stop himself before he did. Quickly he got up, without a word to her, and walked into the garden.

XX

She was happy when Harry settled into her lap… but not the kind of Happy she expected. In truth, she was only happy when he was sleeping. Then, he looked so adorable, and peaceful, and he sent chills up her spine. But… when, he was awake yapping about Cho, she had to constantly restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Once, in fact, while he was talking about the hints Cho gave of breaking up, her mind drifted to Draco and the joke he made about Harry's hand movements when he talks. And witnessing for herself that Draco did a damn good imitation she burst out laughing, receiving a confused look from Harry. Of course, she said that she was only laughing at Cho and how ridiculous she was being. To which Harry's reply was:

"don't laugh at her. Really, she's just confused."

There was the stupidity Draco was talking about. She sighed, "Harry, it's past two in the morning. I should really go to bed-"

"No. Don't. Don't you like it this way?"

How couldn't she when he looked at her like that, all hopeful and cute. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Where else would a girl want to be? Well, she could think of one place. But he was probably sleeping. And plus, Harry was really a nice guy. And she had liked him since she could remember. And what girl wouldn't want to be in her place? And why was she trying so hard to convince herself?

She needed no convincing the next morning. When she woke up and he was lying peacefully on her lap, her fingers in that mop of hair of his that she always wanted to touch, those girlish giggles she used to burst out in whenever she saw him in first year, erupted inside of her. The only outward hint of it was the wide smile she felt spread across her face. This was where she always wanted to be, and contentment and fulfilment rose within her.

And those feelings drained when she looked up to Draco, his eyes the coldest she had ever seen. This was not the gaze he had given her recently. This was not the gaze he had given her ever. His jaw squared and for a moment she thought he was going to say something. She would have rather him say something… anything than what he did. Without saying a word he got up and walked out, leaving her hurt and confused. 

She didn't like him this way. Something was bothering him. And the fact that he was bothered bothered her. She had to make things normal again, someway somehow. And ignoring the 'hello' she got from the newly awakened Harry, or the fact that it was 6am and freezing, and ignoring the rational protests from her mind telling her that she had nothing planned to say to him and would only make it worse, she went in search of him.

"Draco," she called after him.

XX

She should know better than to follow him in this mood. He went out to get away from her, and now she following him. He would just ignore her, she would get the picture.

The picture evidently wasn't clear enough. Catching sight of him she began running, shouting, "Draco, wait!" Hands in his pockets, he had nothing to reply. "Stop Draco," she pleaded, "please."

He sighed and stopped his walk. He turned to her, serious faced. Still he said nothing. She looked at him for a moment, thinking of something to say. 

"What are you doing?" she said cheerily after some silence. And then catching wind of how lame that remark was she rolled her eyes and sighed. 

A small, humoured, smile broke out on his face, before he quickly dispelled it. "I'm walking," he said seriously.

"Can I walk with you?" _Now_ she was getting somewhere.

"You can. But you sure you'd want to?"

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

He shrugged, "I'm not you."

"I want to," she said wrapping her arm around his.

She didn't mean this, that he knew. He turned to the Weasley's living room window to see Potter staring at them. Ordinarily, he would take advantage of this time to make the bastard miserable. But now, this was more important than Potter.

"Potter's looking at us through the window," he told her, pointing. Noticing that he was noticed Harry withdrew into the house.

"Harry doesn't matter."

"He does," Draco told her.

"No, he doesn't."

"Ginny, it's as plain as day to everyone that he does."

"I'm telling you he doesn't."

He looked at her and gave a sarcastic laugh, "convince yourself not me."

"I am convinced. Why must we talk about Harry anyway? I wanted to talk about us."

"Haven't you noticed? _Us_, includes Potter."

"It doesn't have to," she said looking up to him. 

He looked back at her, "It does."

She sighed, "Look, if this is about Harry and last night, I can explain-"

"You don't have to." He looked into her eyes, "It's just a plan, remember?"

"Oh." She took a step back. "Yeh," she laughed uneasily. "I just thought… you know…" She cleared her throat.

"I know," he said, with a slight smile on his face. "I know."

They walked on in silence of awhile before he felt something cold and soft on his cheek. Looking up, he saw the light flakes of snow falling gently towards them. "It's snowing," he told her.

Her only reply was, "What if I don't like Harry?" She stopped walking and looked at him.

He chuckled. "Ginny, what's the use in this?"

"Just answer. What if I don't?"

"But you do."

"What if I don't anymore," she persisted.

He fell silent, then answered, "It's snowing."

"Draco this isn't a joke."

"Yes, it is," he laughed. 

"Answer my question."

"Why would you _not_ like Potter all of a sudden?"

"Because…. He's annoying, he's unappreciative, and he isn't _that_ cute. And we never talk, unless it's about him."

"He was all of those things before," he pointed out.

"Yes, but what if there's someone else that isn't all of those things."

He sighed. "But you don't like him."

"What if I think I do?"

"You don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I want him."

"You don't know what you want."

She looked at him, cupping his face in her hands. "I want this." She brought her lips to his. And brushed them against the smooth contours of his. He captured them in one smooth move, and soon their tongues were engaged in a slow, gentle, tantalising dance. 

He let his arm embrace her around her waist, and lightly pulled her closer. "What if what you wanted this morning, isn't what you'll want tomorrow?"

"What if it is?" She moved closer towards him, her hand resting on his abdomen.

"It won't be," he looked down at her.

"Then, I suppose I should get what I want while I want it." 

He chuckled lightly. He wouldn't argue with that, not when it was partly what he wanted too… what he had been wanting for some time. He brushed his hand lightly against her soft cheek.

"You're cold."

"No, I'm alright really."

"Come on, let's go inside," he said gently, wrapping his hand around her waist and leading her in. 

She laughed, "Draco, I'm okay."

"Potter kept you up last night didn't he?"

"Let's not talk about Harry."

"You look tired."

"I don't feel so tired."

"Great, I wanted to go into Diagon Alley."

"To meet Chris?"

"Why does it always have to be Chris? For your information Ms Weasley, I just wanted to walk around. I used to do it with my mum. But she's such a hassle."

"It's called window shopping Draco."

"Oh is it? Hmm.. Window Shopping. What was the other one again?"

"Discount?" she asked.

"Ah! Discount! That's it."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. If we're going I want to go early. There's less of a fuss then."

"Fine. I'll walk you to your room."

"Shower with me?" she asked sweetly at her door, pulling at his belt buckle.

"Don't tease me."

"Who's teasing?"

"It's tempting," he said twirling a strand of her hair.

"Isn't it?" 

"We won't get anywhere if we do," he told her. "What about tonight?"

She grinned, "How long?"

"As long as you want," he smiled.

"Tonight then." She kissed him lightly.

"You go shower first."

XX

She was right. Walking in Diagon Alley early in the mornings was less hassling. At least he didn't have to squeeze past a bunch of smelly wizards, or have his mother calling out to him to stay close or hold her hands. _Sigh_.

He led her into Flourish and Blotts first, to her displeasure.

"But it's a book store," she whined.

"Yeah. It is."

"I get to see this place once a year, that's fine by me. You have all the school books you need and then some, why d'you want to go here?"

"Ever hear of recreational reading?"

She looked at him shocked. "You're a male Hermione," she told him, in artificial fright.

"Don't you start. You had better take that back."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll experience the full wrath of what it is to be a Malfoy."

"Pfftt."

"Oh you think I joke, do you?"

"Oh, no no. Yaddy Yaddah Wrath of Malfoy, I believe you."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You don't know who you're playing with." Taking her hands in his he lifted them over her head and held her against the shelf of books in the store. There he unleashed Malfoy torture at it's best… he nibbled her neck.

"Stop," she said through giggles, "You'll bruise me."

"Good. I'll leave my mark."

"Some people want to get books here," a voice interrupted them.

"I thought I told you to stay clear of me Granger," he greeted.

"Nice to see you to Malfoy. Hey Ginny."

"Hi Mione."

"How's Harry doing?"

"He's…er… okay. I think he'll get over it soon."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I know you'll take care of him," she said casting Malfoy and evil glare.

"Great. You've said hi, not get a move on mud blood."

"Why don't _you_ fly away ferret."

"Mione, Draco, come on guys _try_ to behave. Draco and I were just going to get some books, Mione. We'll catch you later." She led Draco away sneering at Hermione.

XX

Who spends this long in a book store? Except for Hermione of course. It seemed like they were there forever. Did he intend to read every book in that store?

"Draco, it's almost been half am hour. Can't we leave?"

"Listen to this one," he said in reply. She sighed. She had heard this so much it was becoming a cliché. " 'Orphaned into cold charity at the hands of her rich cousins and, later, at Lowgwarts School, Jane escapes to take up a position as a governess to the young ward Mr Rochestner. Their love affair, Jane's discovery of Rochester's secret - hideously concealed in the attic of Thornfield Manor- and her desperate flight told in a drama of passionate intensity whose pace never slackens.' Sounds good huh?"

"That's Jane Eyre," she said leaning against the book shelf.

"No it's not," he laughed. "It's Jane Peyre."

"No, Eyre. And it's not Lowgwarts is Lowood, not Rochestner, Rochester. I should know. I've borrowed it from Hermione. It's written by Charlotte Bronte, she's a muggle."

"Wrong again. it's written by Angina Leachy."

"Isn't she that writer who won The International Cauldron prize three years in a row?"

"Yup. This is her latest release." 

"Give it to me." He handed it to her. She opened to the first page and read. "My God, Draco she didn't write this! It's a rip off!"

He shrugged, "It sounds interesting anyway. I think I'll buy it."

"You can't help her make money off of this."

"Why? Everyone else will, I won't make a difference."

She placed her hand on the book, "Buy the original."

"What?"

"Buy the original," she repeated.

"You've got to be mad. That's a muggle book!"

"It's not going to hurt you."

"It is! You want me to be off my rocker like Granger? Next thing you know I'll be off freeing house elves because of they're rights," he rolled his eyes.

"The original is always better."

"I'm not reading it."

"Try it," she urged.

"We've been here long enough anyway," he said putting down the book, "Come on, let's go."

"Hey, at least something good came from this," she thought as he led her out.

"Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies." he told her as he spotted the store.  


She rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" he retorted. "Don't you want to be have the upper hand on your game?"

"I have other reasons for being on that team."

"Like what?"

"Does Slytherin have separate changing rooms?"

"No," he replied.

"Neither does Gryffindor," she smirked.

"Thanks for the image," he said wrinkling his nose.

She shrugged. "So what do you want?"

"Look at this one," he handed her a book.

" '100 tips to catching the snitch' Draco, these things never work. What will work is practice. Maybe when Bill and Charlie come they can help."

"I doubt it," he said placing the book down. 

She didn't really get _why_ Draco was in there anyway. From what he said he had practically everything they had. And by the time he was ready to leave he still hadn't found something that impressed him.

"I wanted to go to the Apothecary and pick up some potion ingredients," he told her.

"Draco," she sighed.

"What is it?"

"I've been the book store _and_ the Quidditch store. When do we get to go somewhere I want to?"

"Like where?"

"Like…" she gasped, "GAMBOL AND JAPES!"

"Gambol and what?"

"Come on," she tugged on his arm.

Once they were inside he lifted a pen slowly, "And what's the point of this? It's ugly if you ask me."

Looking into her purse she pulled out a sheet of white paper from her notepad. "It's great," she said, "go ahead. Write with it."

"Why?" he asked, noticing her grin. 

"Cause, it's the best pen ever."

"I'm sure it is," he said dryly, looking at it. "Not bad," he commented when he began writing with it. Then it began skipping. Not wanting to let a good pen to waste Draco shook it to get the ink closer to the tip. Instead the ink came flying out, straight onto his face. Ginny doubled back in laughter. She pointed him to the mirror hanging on the wall. He looked into it to see him, with "Blockhead" written in bright blue on his forehead. 

"Glad you find this amusing," he said as Ginny continued laughing hysterically. "How do you get this off?" Then the mirror on the wall cracked, and the words 'Two Ugly to bear' appeared in red on it. 

"I love this place," Ginny said as she got the ink of his forehead with the special removing cloth that came with it.

He had fun, he had to admit. After bribing the owner to show him the new stock that Ginny had never seen he was able to play trick after trick on her. Revenge was sweet. Especially on a feisty red head. He almost didn't want to leave. But noting it was almost lunch time they both decided to leave for some food. He suggested the Italian Restaurant he and his mother often went to, but Ginny had a feeling for ice cream.

"You can't be serious," he told her. "Gin, we're talking about _lunch._"

"I am. Ice cream! We need our energy don't we?"

"I can't imagine you if you were any more hyper."

She smiled. "You won't have to."

German chocolate with chocolate syrup, that was his favourite. And it was what he was having now. Well half having now. Ginny kept stealing spoonfuls every time.

"Why don't you just take it?" he asked after she did it, it seemed, for the twelfth time.

"I have my own," she said looking down at her vanilla rather sulkily.

"Fine then, have it your way."

"Oh, whatever. Pass your cup, I'll have some."

Some was an understatement, by the time they were ready to leave he only had a lump of sorry-looking syrup-less chocolate ice cream left, and her vanilla was melting so much that it was overflowing from the cup. He chuckled at her. She was some Weasley.

"There's Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions."

"I am not trying on any more clothes."

"Damn."

She laughed. "Why don't you buy some?"

"I have enough as it is. I think I should be selling myself."

"Let's go to Magical Menagerie!"

"No, no animals."

"Aw they're cute Draco, come on."

"Look at this one. Isn't she cute," she thrust a black kitten into his hands. 

"No, no. Take it away," Draco said horribly. 

"Why?"

"Quickly, take it."

"But she likes you."

"I don't like her, take it. Take it." He began sneezing, once, twice and then a sneezing fit erupted. "Take it." he managed to say between sneezes.

She took the cat away from him back into its cage. "Now I understand why you hate McGonagall so much," Ginny joked. She handed him a tissue from her purse. "I didn't know you were allergic to cats," she laughed.

"I need air."

She giggled, "Come on, let's go outside."

XX

A day at Diagon Alley with Ginny was tiring. It seemed they went to everywhere store. It was nice to have someone to walk around with, and laugh at things he thought only he thought funny. And when she asked cheerily if they were going tomorrow, even though his feet were aching from walking so much he couldn't help but smile and nod in the affirmative. 

Giving her a short kiss he turned to leave to his room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Upstairs."

"_You_ have a promise to keep Mr Malfoy."

He raised one eyebrow and looked at her. "I do, do I?"

"You promised me a shower, and I want it."

He smirked, "I did, didn't I?"

=XX=

Okay, now… don't hurt me… please. I didn't even want to post this since, again my beta hates it. D'you think the relationship happened to fast? Well… if you can even call it one, I mean it might change… but still I'm really scared that everyone's going to hate it because it happened in a snap. But that's what the forces of attraction do… and … they've been 'together' for almost a term… but… Sorry you have to read this… if you don't like it I can change it, honestly. Lol.

Snowy : That's exactly what I wanted to portray. Thanks for picking it up and taking the time to review.

Channy : Hey dude, thanks. Lol. I'm trying to write more but… I don't want it to suck.

ie-chipmonk: I hope I didn't let you down with this thing I dare to call a chapter. Lol. But hey, thanks for the review.

Cheche : lol. Sorry. Really I am. I had exams. Don't get pissed about this chapter if you can help it.. I'm super scared. (lol. Cool alliteration)

Draco luver : lol. Thanks! I hope I didn't ruin Draco's and Ginny's relationship. I suck, don't I?

Jace Quin: Thanks. I did put a chappie up… don't know how good that is but hey.

Zoe: I tried writing more. It probably sucks monkey ass since my beta hates it. *breaks down into tears*

D&G 4ever! : Yeh! Draco Ginny! Whoo hoo. I never update soon. I suck and according to my beta so does this chapter. I can't get her out of my head.

Fezza: Wow you are so lucky. I have to wait till June to graduate. I'm on Christmas vacation now, I just got out of exams. I was scared. Lol. I thought you forgot about the story. This chap probably sucks, or so I've been told. I was told it sucked by one beta and that if I change anything in it I'll die by another. *sigh* they confuse me.

Anony Miss : lol. Thanks. Beta still doesn't like this one. I was bored so I posted it anyway. Lol. It probably sucks.

MaGiCdDrAcO BaBy: Awww dude, thanks! Yay! Lol. I hope you still like this one. The big plot step makes me nervous.

Bride of Malfoy: Thanks for the encouragement. I really appreciate it. I might get flames for this chapter… *shrugs* I'm scared.

sum1 who likes this story : Dude thanks for reviewing. I hope I didn't drop you, lol.

dreamingofhorses: Thanks man. I like your name by the way.

lucius's magical pimp stick : lol. Dude, what a name. It cracked me up. Thanks though, for the review.

Ashleigh: Wow, thanks for sticking with me. She doesn't like this one either, I can probably tell why. *sigh*

Coolchicka: XD Evil is me. Let's hope this chap isn't Karma trying to get me back.

whatever_mayhap: lol. Thanks. This though may be, *tear* not lovely. Ugh. I am so fricking scared.

me-in-dl : Hey thanks! Yeh, I always email everyone when I've updated.

gymnastabc123: I hardly think it was the best fic ever. But thanks anyway. I hope this chap isn't bad enough to let you ignore this.

cucho cousins: Thanks! I'm glad you're still reading.

RubberDuckii: Awww dude thanks. I hope this chap answers your questions for you.

frananddragon: Thanks. Yes, I am prone to making mistakes. Lol. But I'm glad you like it.

Stephelicious: Yah, you can tell me how much this one sucked. Don't I know it.

Dracomio : Thank you.

Me : lol. Thanks.

Vu: Things get even freakier now.

LiL' LiSe: lol. Draco said nothing. Lol. Thanks for reading, I hope you don't despise this too much.

Three Spoil'd Anjelz: lol. Thanks. I'll try to make the chaps longer.

Damsil-n-Distress: Thanks a lot! I never would have noticed that, lol. That was stupid of me. But I know now. Thanks for reviewing, And I think I need your advice on this chapter. I think it kind of sucks.

*hides meekly in corner* I'm afraid to ask but… please review.


	14. Maybe not much more

Here I am! Did you miss me? Lol. Anyway, Chapters up FINALLY. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nay, I am but a middle-income lass.

Chapter 14:

And here came the choice. Yeh, sure there were always choices in life: choose which broom to buy, choose which Slytherin to do his homework for him, choose this week's new target. 

But this was different. Now he had to choose between liking Ginny and liking her. 

Yes, he found it confusing too.

On the one hand, he could take the shower, which was what his body and senses were telling him to do and could lead to something he was looking forward too for awhile. On the other hand, if it did lead up to where he had a good idea it would, then he would end up hurting her and that little part of him that Dumbledore called his conscience refused to give up trying to persuade him against it. So, like her or like her? That was the question.

The answer, he decided, was the former. It wasn't like it was _his_ choice to go through with the bet. And plus, she was the one who brought up the shower idea, not him. What guy wouldn't go for that? Not even Longbottom would turn that down… well, due to the recent turn of events last term he wasn't a really good example in that case. But the point was he would hardly be to blame if he did go through with it. Plus, he would get more from it. Look at it this way. If they were to be together what would come from it? They would got through a moment of obsessive ness, and bliss, then boredom (most likely his first), then they would break up on bad terms never to speak to each other again, and one of them would be heartbroken. By carrying on the plan he was saving them from that. A broom would last longer than a relationship anyway.

So, he smirked, and eyed her and said "Malfoys never break a promise."

And she smiled equally, "Go get undressed then."

"Meet you back here?"

"Yeh. And don't take long."

" I won't."

And he went down to his room to get ready. Did he feel bad? Of course not. If you looked at it right, it wasn't his fault. He didn't force her. _She_ was the one who did this, and he would be damned if he slipped up on the opportunity.

Dressed in nothing more than a white cotton towel wrapped around his lower half he climbed the stairs to Ginny's room, halting at the top on hearing Potter's voice.

"-and I don't know what happened last night, but whatever it was, I liked it."

"Harry, this really isn't the time," he recognised Ginny's tone.

"This can't wait Ginny. I'll burst if I keep it in any longer."

"Harry really-"

"Just hear me out. Please."

"Fine."

"Look. I know you like me. I've known it since that summer at your brother's house, remember?"

He heard her laugh a little, "How could I forget."

He clenched is jaw, beginning to feel nauseous.

"I can't forget, Ginny. I don't think I ever will."

"Yeah, but Harry that was then-"

"And this is now. And now the only difference is I think I feel the same way."

"You're not the only thing that's changed. _I've_ changed too, you know."

"I know, I've noticed. And I love the way you are now."

"Harry, don't."

Was Potter trying to make a move on her? He had better not if he knew what was good for him, and _she_ had better not allow it.

"Ginny, what's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

She sighed. "I don't want to be used again, Harry."

__

That was more like it. He smirked at feeling the uncomfortable silence coming from their presence. This was what Potter deserved. He took too long to and he'd lost her… to him. Oh how he loved the way things were turning out.

"Look, Harry, you better go."

Her door was closed, and he heard Potter walking towards him. He emerged from the shadows to see for himself. The sight was most pleasing: Potter's red, sullen, defeated face moving past him, too ashamed or embarrassed to even lift his gaze from the ground. If a smirk had ever come to him so easily he definitely was unable to recall it. As he arrived at her door he sent a competitive eye to Harry, who could not restrain the hurt expression on his face seeing Draco at the door he was just sent from… in a towel.

"Go away Harry," Ginny called from within.

"It's not Potter."

The door was opened.

"You're never leaving me alone again," she said looking up at him as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Are you ready?"

What the hell was wrong with him? He heard her ask, and he knew what to answer but those brown eyes. Those damn brown eyes. They stopped everything. And he couldn't take his eyes off of those brown craters. Time had stopped, and all he could hear now was:

"I don't want to be used again."

Damn it. Here came that feeling. The same one he got when he lied to his mother about where his father was. And he couldn't shirk it.

"I don't want to be used again."

This was driving him mad. He frowned. It would have been so simple. It was supposed to be so simple. It always used to be so simple.

"I don't want to be used again."

Someone make it stop. He diverted his eyes quickly from hers. Now _she_ frowned.

"Draco, are you okay?"

But to him that wasn't what she was saying. She was saying the same bloody thing she was for the past five minutes:

"I don't want to be used again."

Why her? Couldn't he have had Granger? It would have been harder to get her into bed, true, but he was sure that _this_ wouldn't be happening.

"I don't want to be used again."

Why not Lavender or one of those? Or a Ravenclaw. They had the book smarts, but sly they were not.

"I don't want to be used again."

Oh bloody hell. He couldn't do it. He stepped back from her, a panicked step. And if she was confused before then she really didn't know what was going on now. She took a step forward, placing her hand on his arm. He took an immediate step backwards, still not finding her eye.

"Draco?"

"I can't do this." He swallowed hard.  


"Are you okay?"

He shook his head, finally looking up at her. "We can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This." he said pointing her out, in her short cotton white towel, wrapped around her body.

"Why. Why not? I want to," she came forward to him again. He motioned for her to stop.

"I don't. I'll regret this. It's not right."

"What's the problem?"

"You are," he said honestly.

Comprehension dawned on her once confused features. "I am. Oh I see. It would have been easier if I was Christina, wouldn't it?"

He didn't know what she meant by that.. He was too racked by this new and sudden conscience surge to think.

"You have no idea," he replied.

Her expression sobered. "I knew it. You know what?" she sighed. "Fine!"

He looked to her, concerned at her change in tone. "What?"

"I figured. I don't care. Whatever. I knew I wasn't your type anyway. And I don't blame you. Who'd pick me over _her_?"

"Ginny, it's not like that."

"I don't want to hear it Draco. You don't need to explain. I know what's going on."

"Ginny-"

"It's okay. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

Now he was in the same spot as Potter. Oh Joy. It was probably for the best anyway. Now he wouldn't have to battle that bloody conscience anymore.

XX

Ruddy vacation this was. 

Spending a vacation with Ginny he thought was going to be horrible. Turns out spending a vacation with angry Ginny was the worst.

Now they were doing an activity called 'hanging up the stockings' for what reason he wasn't quite sure yet. Mrs Weasley told him that they put presents in it, though he couldn't understand what kind of presents would fit in those small things… nothing good he supposed. He had asked Ginny what it was for but all she did was roll her eyes at him and continued decorating hers next to Ron. Yes, Ron. She'd been acting rather funny since that whole conscience attack (that was what he was calling it). She'd been cold the day after. Then distant the next. When she'd finally tried his patience he asked her what was wrong. Nothing, she claimed. Everything was just the same as before. Now she was sitting next to Weasel and decorating her stocking, even talking to him, and _smiling_. Did that sound like normal?

She hadn't touched him in days. Except when she patted him on the arm… but that was only because he was blocking the way out. She hadn't sat and talked to him like before, hardly laughing, and not even a drop of flirting. Boy that conscience of his had messed it up big time. 

He missed her, he would admit it. Could you blame him for missing the only enjoyable company he had in a house full of Weasleys? And now she was gone. Well she was there… but not for him. Good news was, she wasn't near Potter either. Bad news was she was near Weasel, which was just as bad as if it had been Potter… okay, he was exaggerating… a little.

How she could think he liked Chris over her was beyond him. She was so pure, so at peace with herself, and simple but beautiful, and natural but gorgeous, and funny, and understanding… Chris was… not. If he had only thought before speaking. And if he hadn't looked into those damn eyes. He wasn't having a problem with that now. She wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore. Which was not at all calming.

He had made up his mind those days he spent in his room without her.

He had to call of the bet. Immediately, effective the new term. He would make up an explanation. Maybe tell Brock the Weasley was sick with… er.. Some incurable disease… or she had one of those things those muggles called STD's. And they all knew that Wizards couldn't prevent those. Heath Gretchen had learned that the hard way when he was in 5th year.

But Brock was no fool. He'd have hard time getting away with that excuse and it'd still be considered as he _losing_ the bet. 

__

Sigh

Oh he didn't know. But he would think of something. When the time came.

He wanted to talk to her, he almost did once, but he would certainly lose his cool that time. It was clear she intended on torturing him. Yet, when she barged into his room the next morning, it was almost like she didn't know she was doing it.

"Bill is here! Bill is here!"

"Is he really?" he said, lacking enthusiasm as he rolled out of bed.

"Come on! Come see him Draco."

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Why not? You don't talk to me for how many days, then you come barging into my room like nothing's wrong, and you expect me to be in the best of moods to play friendly with your brother?"

"Why are you so moody?"

"Gee, I wonder why."

"I didn't think it mattered," she said quietly. "You made that clear."

He remained silent as she made her way to the door slowly, her head hanging.

Oh bloody hell, who was he fooling? He sighed and put on a shirt and sweatpants.

"Fine, where is he?"

XX

Dinner was more enjoyable now, thank God. Ginny was still a little sore at him, but with Bill there she was a lot more cheerful, and indulged frequently in taking part in whatever conversation he chose to talk about.

At first the rocker Weasley was alarmed at seeing him. His grey eyes, and blonde hair gave him away immediately. And he saw the face scowl as Bill lay his eyes on him. Still he tried to be… nice. After all Mrs Weasley had done for him he might as well not make a scene. He extended his hands out to the young man. He was replied by an expression of doubt. Bill lifted his eyes unsurely to his mother. It was only until she nodded, smiling, and added 'I'll explain later' that his hands embraced Draco's, though unwillingly.

Now he guessed the two had had a conversation, because Bill was a lot more civil towards him. Even asking him questions. He really wasn't so bad once you gave him a chance. Bill was certainly impressed when Draco told him that his favourite rock band, the Rat's Tails, were frequent visitors at his house. 

His spirits lifted greatly, as nearing the end of the conversation Ginny seemed to be back to her own self, smiling frequently at him. She didn't even bother to move her leg away when it touched his lightly under the table. He couldn't help but smile. 

The snow fell thickly outside, but the fire and company he had inside kept him warm. He could imagine being nowhere else.

"Harry, you're awful quiet," Bill noticed. "Why aren't you talking?"

"Mrs Weasley wants no fights," Harry muttered.

"No fights? Why would you fight?"

"Don't get him started, dear," Mrs Weasley told him. "And when are you going to cut that hair? What is it, is there blue in the ends now?" she said lifting Bill's red ponytail in her hand.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes mum, it is."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because I like it mum. Now can we stop talking about the hair?"

"I'll never understand you."

"I know," he smiled. "I like it that way."

It made him think of his family, and dinner at _their_ house. And that chord of jealousy strung loud in his heart because for once he had seen the Weasley's had something he did not. They were all happy, something he had once wanted to be but long forgotten. Something he once was, but was not anymore. Except for those few times when she made him forget who he was, or where he was, and turned him into a jovial child again, carefree and blissful and in love.

No.

Not in love, forced to pretend he was in love. He cursed under his breath for the infatuation for her that had even made him consider it would be love. 

But he had seen love. Between his father and his mother, between his mother's friends and their husbands, between his father's associates and their wives and mistresses and he didn't want that. At all.

And if he had to be poor to be happy like the Weasley's he would have to pass. Money could get him everything he wanted. It did now.

XX

Dinner having finished they all sat at the table listening intently to Bill's talk of the recent events in his life, his boss, his home, his job, supposed death eater sightings in the paper, and his girlfriend Fleur Delacour.

"Fleur Delacour?" his head shot up and he stopped his drumming on the table with the cutleries.

Jaisus, he was becoming more and more like a Weasley everyday.

"Yes. D'you know her?" Bill asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

He smirked. He was right. Love was the only thing the Weasleys had that he didn't.

Because he had _had_ Fleur. Oh boy, had he ever.

"I just saw her at the Twizard Tournament, that's all. Right before Potter went Bonkers."

"I'll show you Bonkers you son of a -"

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "Behave." 

Harry sourly sat down, leaving Draco smirking at the table. But not at him. He was thinking of the times he had seen Fleur.

He had seen her late nights in Hogwarts' Garden… three times if he remembered correctly. He had seen her in his dorm. He had seen her on the Quidditch pitch. And he had seen her that summer at his house, in his room. Those were great times.

"You've been smirking for the past five minutes. What are you thinking about?" Ginny whispered to him.

His image of Fleur in her lacy French underwear vanished, and he was staring into Ginny's annoyed and confused face.

"Nothing," he said putting on a straight face.

"-really happy about the sweater you sent her mum. She says she loves it. The French Boutiques have nothing of that. Anyway, like I was saying, she couldn't come today because she had some work to finish, but she should be here tomorrow or by the end of the week."

Oh boy. This would be interesting. He would see her again. And those long, smooth legs. She always went wild when he stroked her hair-

"Oh stop it!" Ginny yelled, irritated and his recurring smirk. "What are you thinking of?"

He widened his grey eyes innocently, "Nothing," and proceeded drumming on the table.

XX

How could she stay mad at him?

Every time she saw him her fingers tingled to get nearer, to caress him, to feel him. She pretended not to miss him. Finding tolerable company only in Ron. Yes, Ron. 

But the truth is he had turned her obsessive. Every thought that swept through her mind would be connected to him one way or the other. Every time she entered a room she would hope he was there, and if he wasn't she would fall into a state of miniature depression. And if he was she would pretend like she hadn't notice, or didn't care. But she did. 

And those moments when he glanced at her, his head bowed, from reading a book or eating some meal, she would smile, inwardly. But she would never show him her feelings, now or again, now that she knew that he didn't feel the same way. 

Wishful thinking had almost made her believe that there was some reason why he'd turned her down. Some reason that had nothing to do with her. And every time he'd open his mouth slightly as if to speak, her heart skipped. Maybe he would tell her then. But he'd only close it and look away, or even go away. And she'd feel her heart convulse, and it took all her effort to pretend like she didn't care.

It was easier to hate him than to love him. That was true.

But it harder to pretend to hate him.

That was what she was doing. And it made the hours stroll by, and the days inch past.

But she had almost forgotten her anger when Bill came in the door. And she was filled with the joy she got every time she saw him. And the one thing she wanted most of all was for him to meet Draco. Angry or not, she needed to see how they reacted together. To see how her favourite person reacted with her other favourite person. The two people who understood her. Sometimes even better than she understood herself.

So she went to her room and after some slight persuasion he went defeated.

She couldn't be angry at him.

He meant to much to her. Without him she would be as drab and as angry as before. It was amazing that he was the one who had shone the rays of light into her. And it seemed that when they were together they were the happiest people around. But apart, it was hard to believe they were the same people as before. Coldness, and sadness marked them. In truth they needed each other.

And now even though she felt a twinge of annoyance at that dreamy smirk he had on, she was stilled humoured by it. And even though she knew that his innocence was feigned when she asked him what he was thinking, he was the most adorable thing, with his serious face and wide pure grey eyes. She couldn't help but laugh.

And the two knew that things were back to normal. They hadn't discussed anything, and they were both glad for it. It was a mutual understanding. 

XX

She entered his room as cheerful as she had the previous day.

"Get up Draco," she poked and pushed him forcing him out of his slumber.

"It's too early."

"No it's not. Now get up."

"Fine, Ginny, Fine."

He got up grumpily.

"You might want to put your coat on while you're at it."

"Why?"

She smiled.

"I am _not_ going outside," he told her.

"Oh come on, Draco. It'll be fun I promise."

He sighed putting on his shirt and heading upstairs with her. He didn't know how she got him in these things.

"Maybe you should have some hot chocolate first."

He sent her a look and picked up a cup of hot chocolate from the counter.

The cold air nipped at his face when he entered the Weasley's garden. She skipped around, her nose red, without a care.

"Your perkiness is annoying me."

"It wouldn't annoy you so much if you were perky too."

"I do _not _skip."

She laughed. "Come on, I think here's the perfect spot." She stopped at a vacant part of the garden covered in snow.

"Perfect for what?"

"It's my tradition. Actually, it's Bill's and my tradition but I thought he should rest after his long trip."

"So, you chose to torture me."

"No, I just thought Bill should rest."

"In other words you chose to torture me."

"You could say that. Come on, get the snow."

"No. Tell me what I'm getting the snow for."

She rolled her eyes. "We're going to make a snow man. Now get the snow."

  
Picking up a wad of snow in his hands he plopped it down at her feet.

She tried to hide her laughter… unsuccessfully.

"What? I did what you told me," he said exasperatedly.

"You've never made a snow man before, have you?"

"It's stupid."

She laughed, "I'll teach you then."

XX

"Mrs Weasley, there's a mockery of me out in the yard."

"What dear?"

"Come look."

"What is it Harry, I only see a snow man."

"Don't you see. It's to make fun of me."

"Dear, I think, you're over reacting."

"It's got the scar and everything."

"What is it Harry?" Ron said stepping up behind them.

"Look what's in the yard."

Ron laughed, "Blimey Harry, someone's done you awfully."

"And I've got a good idea who too."

Ron's faced sobered at this accusation. "So do I. Rotten Malfoy."

"I still don't see it dears."

"Oh come on mum, look it at. It's got the scar on his head and the same dumb expression Harry does," George piped in.

"I do _not_ have a dumb expression."

"Honest mate, you do. Especially when older girls are around," Fred added.

  
"Humph."

Harry stepped out into the yard, and spotting Ginny and Draco sitting at the base of the tree talking and laughing and playing in the snow, he made a few angry steps towards them.

"Malfoy!" He yelled.

'What d'you want Potter, I'm busy."

"What the hell is your problem? Making a snow man to make fun of me? Don't you have anything better to do."

Draco laughed as he got up, "Ginny taught me."

Ginny stood up next to Draco, trying to sustain the fit of giggles trying to make their way out of her. She gave an innocent shrug to Harry. "You're the one who said it looked like you. We just made it."

Draco smirked, "She's right."

"Well it doesn't look like me, I'll have you know."

"Whatever you say Potter."

"Oh don't pay any attention to him Harry, he's just an old bugger, he is," Ron told him.

"Draco! Iz that you?"

Harry and Ron turned around on hearing the familiar French accent.

"H-h-hi," Ron managed to get out, red faced.

But he was totally ignored as the gorgeous blonde gracefully walked up to embrace Draco, dressed in black slacks and an off the shoulder sweater top, with her leather jacket and blond hair swinging elegantly over her shoulders. Placing a finger on his chin she placed a light kiss on his lips.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

He smirked, "Fleur. You look beautiful as usual. How are you?" He sent a challenging look to Potter and Weasel over her shoulder… Weasel most affected.

"I did not think I would see you 'ere, love."

"Neither did I. I had no idea you and Bill were together."

"Oh! Bill!" she exclaimed. "How could I forget? Where iz he?" she said turning to Ginny.

"And hi to you too," Ginny replied.

"Sorry," she tucked her blonde silky hair behind her ear.

"Fleur, this is Ginny." Draco introduced.

"Oh! I've 'eard a lot about you."

"As have I. Bill is in his room. My mum is inside she'll be happy to show you. He was asleep last I saw him."

"D'accord. Bien. Draco, will you be 'ere later?"

"I'm staying for the holidays."

"Fantastique!" She yelled, happily. "I will see you later then. A bientot."

"Care to explain?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows once Fleur was gone.

That look of false innocence returned, "What? She's French."

She laughed, "Yeh… right. Oh you're lucky my brother didn't see you. He can have a worse temper than Ron. Watch yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as they strolled inside, with Ron and Harry still staring, confused.

"So, what's the story?"

"Nothing. She's just my friend."

"Psh. Yeh, like Christina's your friend."

"Christina _is_ my friend."

"All I know is, when she says jump you jump."  


"That is absolutely false."

"I've seen you when you get those letters from her. You leave whatever your doing and read them. She's got you wrapped around that little manicured finger of hers."

He shook his head. If only she knew.

XX

Having Draco back was such a good feeling. Things were almost like they used to be. But with Fleur there everything took a step back. If she wasn't cuddling with Bill, she was with Draco.

It wasn't like she blamed him. If she was a boy she'd sure as hell pick Fleur over her any day. Still she couldn't help but think that if she had been prettier Draco would be hers. There was Meche, Fleur and Christina, and if you counted riches as a factor, Pansy would have a good chance too. A much better chance than her. She would never have him.

And she knew that exactly that evening during dinner. The snow continued to fall much more strongly that it had done the previous night. Everyone at the table engaged in their own private conversations: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Harry, Bill and Fleur, Fred and George, and her and Draco. It was one of those days when he looked more cheerful than usual, even having a trace of colour about his cheeks. 

A loud bang on the door stopped all the chattering, and Ginny being the closest to it stood to open it.

She had wished she didn't.

Christina was on the opposite end, in her brown fur coat and jeans. A brown lock of hair fell over her face. Her long eyelashes gathered snow flakes, and her blue crystal eyes held urgency in them. She waited for no greeting from Ginny or to give none in return. She stepped immediately into the house, seeking out Draco.

"Draco, you need to come now."

He stood up immediately rushing to her. He felt her face with his hands. Concerned he began talking. "Are you mad? It's cold outside. Look at you, you're freezing. Come on, sit down."

"No time. You need to come. She'll do something tonight if you're not there to calm her down, I know it."

"It's ok," he soothed the hair on her head calmly. "I'll get my coat."

"You're leaving?!" Fleur exclaimed immediately getting up from the table.

"Delacour," Christina said coldly.

"Raiden," Fleur returned.

"Yes, he's leaving." There was obvious tension between the two.

"Why is 'e going?" Yet, they tried to be civil.

"Because I need him."

Just like Ginny had said, when Christina said jump…

Draco hurried back to the dining room, his coat on, carrying a backpack.

He stopped in front of Ginny.

"When will you be back?"

"Hopefully not for long. I should be back by tomorrow. But I have to go now." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and headed out the door.

She could only hope that he was right.

=XX=

La Bella Yu-gi-oh: Yay! Now I'm gonna be in a story, lol. I cant wait. Oh, and you're welcome.

Serina: Sorry, lol. You're not the only one who's been frustrated. I guess when it comes down to it I'm just a lazy bastard.

Ashleigh: Hey, You're fine at reviewing. I'm a fan of Ginny Draco too. But I don't know how this story's going to end up. I can't help thinking the worse either. Lol. I suck. But hey…

Jac: Lol. Can I just say that you're review is the most interesting one I've gotten? Lol. Oh, and I am not fat. But I am a bitch. And I am lazy XD. But I'm not stupid. Otherwise, nice review, lol.

Mwahahahahahahaa : Oh cool. Thanks. Yes, I do know I did more confidence. I'm a real case. 

SlytherinSwt: Lol. I wish I was Ginny too. Thanks for reassuring me. I hope you didn't hate the progression too much.

Calangl789 and Mariana: Thanks for reviewing. And for being patient and waiting so long for me to get my fingers typing.

Kaydera: Thank you soo much. Your review was really calming. I hope you stick with me, for this chapter.

Dee89: LOL. Oh god, so you didn't see the shower seen…. Sorry? I hope you don't hate it cause there's no shower scene XD.

xxbabysparklesxx: Thanks a lot dude.

Wolf Gal : Ah, sweet. Why's your favourite animal a wolf? I like fishes, the tropical kind. With all the pretty colours, lol. We have a lot here.

cucho cousins: How's this for difficulties? Lol. I'm glad you liked it.

Ma.Fer: Yeh, I get where you're coming from. Anyway, I hope you like the 'twist' in this chapter.

DrEaMiNgOfDrAcO: Hmm… I'm not gonna answer your questions, lol. They'll be answered… in time. I'm glad you like it.

Draco Fan : Aww thanks, but this is far from the best. You need to read Serpent's Bride. That's my all time fav.

Channy : Thanks for reassuring me. I really appreciated your review.

Emily22 : lol. Thanks. Yeah, maybe Ginny will become wise enough to keep up.

Amy : It's useless telling me to update soon, lol, I never do. Anyway thanks a lot for the review.

Three Spoil'd Anjelz: Yay! I get the December author of the month! Lol. Thanks for the review.

killtheposeurs: Thanks dude! I hope you like this chap. So, how many posers did you kill?

ie-chipmonk: Hey, thanks. Yeh I'm trying to make them longer. This one has 15 pages, lol. Not much, but a 2 page addition from the usual.

LiL' LiSe: Thanks a lot. Yeh, I kinda wanted the relationship to start then stop, as you can see in this chapter.

Coolchicka: lol. She can be nice, she's only very critical. Thanks for the review.

Rens: …. Sorry? (for the last chapter)

To the CHS 3rd formers and Co. Rock on! Lol. And Keep reading.

Dedicated to Markena who did NOT die in a car crash, and is a sick prankster, lol.

Yup, remember R&R. XD Peace out.


	15. A Pile of Letters too Late

Disclaimer: They be not mine lads, they be not mine.

Chapter 15:

Another day without Draco was rolling slowly by for Ginny, as had the others. Since his abrupt departure from the house that night she had heard nothing from him. Gotten no letters, no words, no visits… at all.

She told herself he was busy, tired or even that he just forgot, but there was that constant voice telling her that he just didn't care.

"He just doesn't care."

She sighed, closing the front door and returning inside, "Harry, for the last time…"

"He's not going to write you know, I don't get why you keep waiting for it."

She placed her hands on her hips, "And why not?"

"Because-"

"Oh I know, because 'he just doesn't care'."

He nodded, drawing closer to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He's a Malfoy, and they don't care about anything." Lightly he stroked her cheek, "He doesn't deserve you."

Closing her eyes against the smoothness of his touch she uttered these words, "I think you've got him mistaken for you."

And that was when she chose to leave speechless Harry standing alone in the middle of the living room, but his words walked with her, and in her mind were thoughts swirling round, all of them revolving around 'He just doesn't care'.

XX

He checked the clock on the wall: 2:45 am. His eyes burnt and began to water, his lids felt too heavy for even himself. He passed his hands over his face and looked down at what had been his enemy for the past four days:

A piece of parchment and a quill.

Rubbing the hair stubble on his chin he began to read again for what seemed the hundredth time that night. Words stood out against the blurry image that was the paper: _'Miss you' 'Thought about you again' 'Realised how much you mean to me…'_.

He wavered his quill over the blank section that was left for his closing and he stopped.

This was what had happened to him every night since he arrived.

He had filled the letters with thoughts and seemingly meaningful words, written pages upon pages of what he hadn't dared to say aloud, or recognised that he felt, and then he couldn't decide how to close it. So, he did the same thing he had don't with the others, and that letter became the latest addition to the growing pile next to his bed.

But he had vowed to finally finish a letter for her that night, so he took a fresh piece of parchment and dipped his quill in the remaining few drops of ink and started again. The last sentence he wrote was what had governed his dreams for the night, and what swam through his sleep:

__

It's almost like I need you to be happy.

A truth he had never come to terms with, and probably never would… consciously. 

XX

His slumber was broken by the repeated knocking on his door. Grumbling he got up and checked the time: 7am. He had gotten only about three hours of sleep, and he was definitely _not_ a morning person. Needless to say he was not in a very good mood.

Unfortunately for him that statement didn't stand for Christina.

"Good morning," she smiled brightly, matching her bright orange short dress.

"Don't talk to me, it's annoying," he said closing his door.

Resting her elbow on the doorframe and placing her hands on the door she succeeded in stopping it from shutting.

"I can't _not _talk to you right now. I need something."

"I need you to go away."

"Will you ever change?"

"Go away."

"Be serious."

"I am."

"Draco," she whined.

He sighed, "Make it quick, I'm sleepy."

"Okay," she began, "I need you to… come shopping with me."

"Are you crazy?"

"We always used to go shopping before, and it'll be fun. It's only two days to Christmas Draco, and I have nothing new to wear and I need new-"

Slamming the door in her face he walked back to his bed and tried to continue his sleep.

Try being the operative word.

Ten minutes later there was another knock.

"Go the hell away," he said his voice stern and tense.

"Is that how you speak to your mother?"

He opened the door. "Mother I would really appreciate it if you came back a little later."

"No, if you're going to Diagon Alley you need to get an early start."

"No problem then, because I'm not going to Diagon Alley."

"Draco, since you've been here you've done nothing but lock yourself up in that room. Look at you, you look miserable. You hair isn't even combed. You'd think you were love sick or something of the sort." 

Having his mother carry on about his possible love sickness and its possible causative agents was, by far, worse than a couple of hours of torture at Christina's hands. Normally, he would embrace it, sending her winks and sly smiles at certain names, and humming tunes instead of answers, indulging her interest even more. But this time, it seemed, she had hit a little too close to home for comfort.

"If I go with her will you drop it?"

"If you go with her I will drop it," she nodded.

"Good. Give me some time to get ready."

XX

"What do you think of this one Draco?" she said holding up a black low-cut silk top.

"It's fine," he said absent-mindedly, his eyes on the street outside.

"Well, do you want me to try it on?"

He looked at his watch, "Do you have to?"

"How else would I know if it fits well?" she asked her patience thinning with every second.

He stretched his neck at the sight of red hair whizzing past him on the street. 

"Draco!" she yelled impatiently, drawing to them the attention of everyone in the boutique.

"Yes."

"You're not paying attention."

"The top fits fine."

"I haven't even tried it!"

"Well then try it."

She sighed in frustration, "That's what I've been trying to ask!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"You know what? I need some coffee. Come on."

Once again they were inside the walls of The Three Broomsticks having something to drink, he with his soda (Ginny had gotten him addicted) and she with her black coffee. He had, for the first time realised how many red heads there actually were in the Wizarding World. Every time he caught a glimpse of red hair through peripheral vision he would turn his head this way and that only to be disappointed that it wasn't who he thought it was. In the end he thanked God she didn't have black hair, or he wouldn't have gotten a moment's peace.

"Draco," she began after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

" I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it?"

"Listen, I love your mother and all, but you have to understand she's not _my_ mother."

"I know that Chris."

"No, you don't. Because so far you've been in the Manor for five days and I've had to be doing all the snooping, all the questioning, all the detective work by myself."

"What? I don't know where you got that from."

But, of course, he did. Since the moment he arrived he had kissed his mother on the cheek, briefly and sulkily answered her questions about his vacation so far, made no inquiry into hers, and marched straight up to his room. He hadn't seen the outside of his room since that day, he slept, wrote and moped about, wishing, to his surprise, that he were back at the Burrow, with her. Meals were delivered to his room, and set before it. When he was hungry, which didn't seem to be a lot lately, he would collect it and have a bite. The only conversation he had was if his mother or Christina chose to check up on him, but still he kept it to mono-syllables if he could help it, and did nothing to prolong it. 

He couldn't help the foul mood he was in, his life was suddenly lacking, and with all the riches and money he had available at the manor it couldn't be filled.

"I've just not been in the mood."

"Really? Well, I don't exactly like lying to her but I do it."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right."

"Right about what?"

He smirked as he heard the familiar tone, "Brock, long time no see."

"Indeed." The tall, lean, brown haired boy took a seat next to Draco. "I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here, _wasting _time."

"What makes you think I'm wasting it?"

"Well, while you're here, Weasley-"

"Ginny."

He chuckled, "_Ginny_ is at home all alone."

"Oh she's not alone, she's with her parents, and Potter and Weasel, the Weasel twins, and her two other brothers Bill and Charlie all of whom I have already met."

"How is that possible?"

  
"Use your head Brock. I'm no fool and I don't expect you to be. I _was _with her."

"And still," he said pulling out his scion, "Nothing happened."

"Yet."

"By now."

"It will happen, I know her."

"Oh you do, do you? Well tell me then, because I'm mighty curious, how does _Ginny, _like flowers and chocolates?"

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "Why don't _you_ use _your _head, Draco."

XX

It felt like her boredom would soon suffocate her if she didn't find an activity to keep her afloat. Books didn't seem interesting, her chores were all completed and she had checked on the doorstep five times that day until she finally realised that Draco indeed, was _not_ going to write. She lay on the sofa defeated noticing the odd patterns the cracks on her roof made. There was not a single soul in the house, or so she thought.

Her mind registered the sound of footsteps distant through all her thinking. Lazily she sat up to see Harry before her looking solemn and quiet.

"Sorry to bother you, Ginny, I was just looking for Ron."

"Sorry Harry, Ron went out with Charlie. You okay? You seem a bit down."

"Oh no, I'm alright. I'm just a little bit bored I suppose, I brought out the Wizard's Chess Board in case he was up for a game."

"I know how that is, I'm bored myself."

"Still haven't gotten a letter?"

"Is it that easy to tell?"

He laughed quietly, "Kind of."

She laughed.

"Hey, would you like to play? Since you're not doing anything and all…"

"Oh, sorry Harry I can't."

"Oh…" he looked down at the floor, "It's okay, if you don't want to…"

He was so miserable, the poor boy, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "It's not that. I just… I can't play really well."

"I don't mind teaching you," he said hopefully.

She smiled, "Sure Harry, I'd love to play."

XX

The two sat quietly chatting one afternoon about this and that, spending the time they would have spent apart bored, together and occupied. Then there was a thump on the door.

Harry immediately got up, being on the edge of the sofa with Ginny on the inner end. 

"No Harry, it's okay, I'll get it."

"You think it's a letter?"

She shrugged, "I wouldn't bet on it."

But she still hoped it was. After having waited that long she still hoped that he hadn't forgotten her in the least, and that a letter would arrive eventually.

What she saw was one of the greatest surprises she had ever had.

Dozens of red roses lay sprawled on the front step accompanied by just as many heart shaped boxes of chocolate, and in the middle of it all lay the cutest white owl, holding a card in its beak.

Gently taking the note from the creature's beak she read:

__

My love, 

There aren't enough _roses on this earth to adorn you with, no number of jewels numerous enough to crown you with, no number of sweets as sweet as your love, no man on earth worthy of your love, except for the one who will love you with all his heart, shower you with all he has to give and know that he will never be worthy of you. Give me that chance._

Ginny, will you be mine?

Love

Harry

"Oh Harry it's beautiful!" she yelled from the door.

"Wha?" he called back, joining her at the door with an equally surprised look. "Er…"

"I read the card," she smiled.

"Really? Er… what did it say, exactly?"

She read it happily to him, her cheeks growing warm with every word.

Still a little confused he smiled shyly. "And what answer are you giving me?"

XX

He was forced to join Christina into the town again, or else face the wrath of his mother's love-sick accusations.

Carrying bags upon bags of purchases he finally saw what he had been longing for.

He saw her face.

She walked side by side with Potter her curls flinging in the wind, her nose red with the cold. Busy in conversation she didn't notice him, but he had noticed her long before. And the smile on his face since then was growing with every step. 

"Draco? Draco? Are you listening to me?" Christina asked after noting that he hadn't said anything to her in a long time. 

She looked up and saw the red-headed Weasley and her famous friend. "Oh…" she said with comprehension. "I get it."

"Ginny," he called when he was within a few steps of her. He pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go, "How are you?"

"Draco," she said smiling lightly, a bit reluctant at first but just as unwilling to let go of him as he of her. "I've been pretty good, a bit bored lately, you know."

"I'm happy to see you."

That was when Potter cleared his throat. 

"Oh, I am too, Draco. But Harry and I can't stay, we have some errands to get to. I wish we could though, but we really have to go."

"Oh," he said glancing from her to Potter, "Oh, okay, yeah we have some errands to complete ourselves."

"When are you coming home?" she asked.

"Soon I hope. I miss… everything."

"We miss you too," she smiled lightly.

With that Potter let out a cough. 

"Anyway, bye. I'll see you soon, bye Christina." Holding Harry's hand she made her way past the two.

"Busy?" Harry asked. "So Busy that he has time to go shopping."

"Let's not talk about it Harry. I really don't even want to think about that right now."

XX

He began packing his bags that night, eager to get back to the Burrow. The sound of Ginny's flat voice, with no emotion, neither joy or happiness was all he could think of. The picture of her leading Potter away with her hand in his, haunted his thoughts. He couldn't stand to be away from her at that moment. He wanted to go back, and find out just what was going on.

It was on the eve of Christmas that he found the best opportunity to leave, having discussed everything with Christina as to what should be done about his mother, and having lectured his mother about keeping her cool and using her head and not her heart. He knocked on the Weasley's front door anticipation pumping through his blood, waiting to see her face.

But he was greeted by Fleur instead.

"Draco!" she squealed, then as if catching herself she dropped her voice to a lower pitch. 'Draco, you cannot come in, he knows Draco, he knows."

"Fleur I really don't have time for this. I came all this way in the cold and I need to see Ginny. Where is she?"

She stretched out her arms, blocking the doorway. "No you most certainly cannot!"

"Fleur, I _need_ to see Ginny."

"No Cheri! I will not let you!"

"Fleur!" he yelled back. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh C'est horrible, c'est horrible. Tu mourra, tu mourra!"

"Stop overreacting nothing will happen to me, now let me get inside!"

"No, je ne le veux pas! Jamais Jamais!"

"Fleur!" he yelled.

"Oh mon Cheri, je suis desolee, tres desolee, j'ai tort! Ecoute-moi, Draco, je ne le lui ai pas dit! Tu comprends?"

"Fleur, who is it?"

"Personne," she called back to the voice from inside.

He frowned in confusion at Fleur's hysterical state.

"Look Fleur, I don't have time for this. I need Ginny."

'Fleur!" Came another yell from inside. It was then Bill's head appeared behind her through the door.

Smiling Draco greeted him, "Evening Bill, I guess I'm back, Ginny's inside, right?"

But he didn't receive a smile in return. "Oh so it's you is it, Malfoy."

Turning Fleur put a hand on his chest, "Calme-toi, cheri."

"Inside Fleur."

"But…"

"Oh, I see. You'd want to stay here and listen to me have a chat with Mr Malfoy here, would you? Well be my guest."

He cast an uncertain eye from Fleur to Bill and then back again. Clearing his throat he began, "Anyway, as I was saying, I'd really like to speak to Ginny…"

"Oh, are you sure it's not Fleur?"

"Why would it be Fleur?" he began slowly. "Look, I've wasted enough time-"

"You know what's really interesting Malfoy?"

"Draco," he corrected. "No, I don't know."

Bill chuckled, "I'll tell you. What's really interesting is that all this time you and Fleur have been fooling around right under my nose and I never noticed."

He looked at Fleur, "Under your nose? You must be mistaken."

"I don't think so. See, I saw you and her together on the sofa, she always resting her shoulder on your arm, always eager to be next to you. But you said you only knew her through Twizard Tournament-"

"I did," he interrupted.

"See, that would make sense. Except I found her diary. It was _very_ interesting, let me tell you. All the _descriptions_."

"Look. I'm telling you, it was a long time ago, and-"

"Did you or did you not have _sex_ with my girlfriend, Draco Malfoy."

His mouth shut in surprise at the question. 

"I thought so. And what were you planning on doing in this house with her?"

He opened his mouth in an attempt to deliver an answer but could come up with nothing that would make the situation better.

"I don't want you in this house, I don't want you near my girlfriend. And most of all, I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near my sister."

Anger rose within him at the thought of this Weasley ever preventing him from seeing Ginny. "I don't think Ginny and I are any of your business."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Why don't we let Ginny decide?" His silver eyes narrowed and blazed in fury.

"I'm deciding right here and now."

Draco took a step towards the door.

"Don't you step into this house, Malfoy."

"It's not your house." He took another step closer only to have Bill hit him squarely on the jaw, knocking him backwards, the last thing he heard was Fleur's screaming before he hit the ground, unconscious.

The next voice he heard was Ginny's, tender and loving, as she stroked his silver blonde hair away from his face. He shivered from the cold as the chill from the snow below him sunk in.

"I told you to be careful," she joked. "You and your girlfriends," her expression sobered.

On instinct he licked his lips, tasting the bitter flavour of blood. He lightly passed his finger over his lips and looked at them. It was bleeding.

"Yeah, he got you good," she said.

"Bastard," he muttered trying to get up. Finally on his feet he took a step back with dizziness.

"You okay?"

"Hardly."

"Why'd you come back? I thought you'd forgotten about us."

"I missed… you… all," he cleared his throat. "But apparently the feeling wasn't mutual.

She laughed, staring at him entranced by his image finally in front of her, after all of that longing.

That was the time Potter came up behind her, "Is Malfoy leaving?"

"I was trying to talk to Ginny in private Potter."

"And I gave you time Malfoy, but I think it's time I had a got my girlfriend back."

"Your what?"

"You heard me. My girlfriend. So I think you should-"

"Er… Draco, Harry's telling the truth," Ginny interrupted. "He asked me… and I thought, you know, it's not such a bad idea, and you never called or wrote, or anything, and-"

"Oh," He said as his face fell, his eyes seemed to darken before her. He cleared his throat, "I suppose Potter's right then. Hand me my bag." 

It was then that he realised: 

He was a pile of letters to late.

=XX=

Hmm… *prepares self for 'I hate you'' s from reviewers*

Mandy : I am shocked! Shocked I say! *applauds Amanda*

Serina: Yeh, thanks a lot for the review. I will explain it all in due time.

Anne7809 : Hmm… I'm sorry, I have no idea how to fix that. I hope you figure it out though. Thanks for the review.

Draco Fan : lol. I know how that's like. Thanks for reviewing.

Kat Davi: lmao. Thanks. I'm glad to see you so…er… into the story.

Ma.Fer: Yeh, I will explain the whole thing more than it is in this chapter. But I'm waiting for that moment.

Moi: lol… It's always worth a try. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter…

Bella: Oh did you? It's always nice to see reviewers stick with me from there. What was your S/N?

gypsybaby21: Thanks, I hope you don't hate me for the chapter… my beta reader does (lol). Thanks for reviewing.

Ginny23 : Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it.

ie-chipmonk: I suppose the chapters will get longer as the story gets deeper. This one was actually _shorter_ than the rest, lol.

feLtOnZluVr: Lol… yeh, a lot of people were waiting for the smut. All in due time I suppose. Just stick with me.

Dracomio : Whoah thanks!

Jac : Hmm… well you've figured me out ahead of time, lol. Good going.

Abby: Cool thanks. I hope you got to the end of the story (well, what's posted so far).

Dabalittlelove : hey dude, thanks a lot. I will try to get some time to read your stories. I think I'll get on it right now. I'm home sick from school. It sucks, I have the fever and the cold.

cucho cousins**: **Hey! Thanks. I appreciate it. I hope you don't mind this chap much. 

xxDiamondxx: I hope you got my email about who Chris is. It's one of the disadvantages of being a late updater, readers forget stuff. Lol Ah well…

LiL' LiSe: Oh believe me, I know that's a problem. I try to update quicker I honestly do, lol.. I just never seem to.

Coolchicka: Wow thanks for the compliment. I do hope you stick with me till the end.

Kaydera: Thanks lots. I appreciate it. I hope you don't hate this chapter, lol… It might stir some anger…

Yup. That's it. Hope to hear from you all when chapter 16 is posted…. Hopefully soon. 


	16. Living with the Repercussions

Disclaimer: You know the drill… Characters not mine, plot is, unless you hate it, lol.

Chapter 16:

It was then, in all the time he had known her, through all the situations they had been in, that he could find _nothing_ to say to her, neither rehearsed nor spontaneous, meaningful nor fabricated. He had nothing to reply to her statement.

And with his bags in his hands, he could think of nothing to do, couldn't think at all. He felt withdrawn. Like one standing in the middle of a swift current of one of the great rivers of the world. Feeling the water flow past him, tugging at his legs, swirling round his feet, the sound of the splashing water clear and loud, but he stationary, with the surrounding chaos, as if he was only a spirit, unaware and unaffected. That was how he felt through it all. As she uttered the words, he became less and less conscious. To the point that at the end of her statement, he felt the blood rush through his veins, and his hands grow cold, but in his mind he was lost, and helpless. 

This was not how things were supposed to be.

He saw her mouth open to protest, but he merely nudged his head slightly, his only farewell, and turned to the direction he came from, to his cold and lonely manor. Back to his cold and lonely life.

But he held no hatred, no blame put on either of the two. The only emotion he held in his heart at present was grief. An extreme grief that he had never felt before. One that seized his heart and left it with an unwavering ache. A grief that was beyond sanity. 

That was how he spent Christmas Day, and the days following. That was how Draco Malfoy spent the rest of his Christmas Vacation. In misery.

He had proven to himself what he knew all along, love was weakness.

But even the acceptance of that couldn't help him now. Because now he was weak, he had let Ginny gain control of his heart, the most lethal weapon. And now he was wounded. He would never be healed. 

XX

It was the first time she had seen him since he had left his house wiping the blood off his nose with his sleeve, giving her not even a 'goodbye'.

She noticed him from a distance, his tall figure walking brusquely down the hallway in her direction. His skin seemed paler now, contrasting with his dark blue robes. His hands he held in his pocket. His hair combed neatly back, but she noticed it was not the same bright blonde she had enjoyed passing her hands through, it was now dull, and limp. His head was held proudly but it was lacking the smirk they had all grown accustomed to, and instead it was replaced by a frown, with his skin forming creases on his forehead, and those lips whose texture she could still feel on her own, were turned down in seriousness. Crab and Goyle at his side as his robes fluttered behind him. A chill ran down her spine as she remembered the Draco he had been to the Draco she now saw. He had grown to be a part of her, and she shared a part in his emotions. The sight of him made her depressed. And there she stood trying to figure out if she should talk to him, or say hello, fearing that if she did it would only make her feel worse. 

He was drawing closer to her, his eyes never turning to her direction but remaining fixed at a vacant spot in the air.

"Draco," she called realising that he would walk right past her if she did not draw his attention to her.

He looked, and noticing smiled slightly.

But even the smile did nothing to comfort her, because this smile was different. It was a show, she could easily tell, not like the smiles he used to give to her. Those smiles made him glow, spreading all the way to his eyes, making them sparkle. This smile barely hung off his lips.

"Ginny," he said once he was in front of her. His pupils dilated taking in all he could of her image, and he remained silent, content with only looking at her.

"How are you?" She asked, but she knew the answer she would receive in return.

"Great. You?"

She wanted to tell him that she knew him too well, and he didn't have to put up a front for her, that she knew something was bothering him and that she wanted to know what it was. She wanted to say to him that the way he looked at her, the pain she could see in his eyes was hurting her more than she ever thought possible. And that the fact that he kept it all inside and couldn't even tell her why he was like this was literally bringing tears to her eyes. But 'fine' was all she said. 'Fine' was all she could bare to say. Because now the tears gathered on her eyelids, and a lump placed itself firmly in her throat. 

She couldn't bear to look at him, because then her would emotions seep through, just as her tears would. But all he could do was look at her, even though it hurt him.

"You changed your hair," he said touching lightly what used to be her red curls, now straight and smooth.

"Yeah," she said after a moment. "Harry likes it better this way."

He nodded quietly. Than after a long pause he asked, spontaneously, "Why did you let him change you?"

"What?"

"I mean, your hair. Why'd you let him change your hair?"

"Oh. He didn't _change_ me. He only suggested that it might look good straight, so I tried it."

"D'you like it?"

She shrugged, "Hair is hair, you know."

"Yeah…" he said trailing off. He cleared his throat, "I liked it better the other way."

She smiled. "Well, it really doesn't matter much… I mean, considering you don't look at me like that and all…"

He only stared, perplexed at how wrong she could have been, and cursing all the stupid things he had ever done to let her think that. But still he nodded, putting his hand back into his pocket. 

It was no use telling her now. It was already too late.

"There Harry is," she said noticing Harry further up the hall. "Well I guess I'll see you around Draco."

"Yeah, I guess so."

He walked on, Crabbe and Goyle at his tail, still sullen faced. And with every beat of her heart she knew that something was wrong with him. And because of that, something was wrong with her.

XX

Ron, Harry and Hermione approached him one afternoon in the library while he was busy trying to get his essays done. To keep him from submerging helpless in his depression he had submerged himself, instead, in his work. Applying all the potential he knew he had into school and doing surprisingly better than Granger.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, leading Harry and Ron to his table.

"What," he barely uttered busily turning the pages of the large brown book in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?"

He chose not to reply, and instead began reading a paragraph intently on the page.

"Look, it's been a week of school already. Now, I'm not complaining or anything, but I've sat next to you in three classes and it's like you didn't notice. I bumped into you in the hall earlier and you didn't say a thing. You haven't teased me, you haven't even laughed behind my back with Pansy. Now, I know something's wrong. And I want to know what it is. Or I'll find out myself."

"Piss off Granger! Is that what you want? Do you feel better now?!"

Ron took a step in front of her for 'protection'. "You better shut your mouth Malfoy!"

"Or what? Are you going to hit me with your last penny? Or is Granger going to suffocate me with that thorn bush she calls hair?"

"Hermione may think that you're suffering but I know better. I know you're up to something and I'm warning you to drop it."

"You're warning me?" he smirked. "You little asswipe. Have you got a craving for slugs, Weasley? We all know what happened last time."

With that Ron shut his mouth in disgust at Malfoy…and at remembering the flavour of those slugs experienced four years ago.

"What about you Potter? What have you got to say?"

Harry who had been leaning on the bookshelf the whole time, came closer to the table and took a seat.

"I'm not here to poke fun at you Malfoy-"

"Of course not, I'm the one who does that to you."

"I just want you to leave Ginny alone."

"A bit insecure, are we?"

"No, _very_ protective. Now, I don't know what you told her last time, but whatever it is it got to her, and I think you knew it would. Don't be a sore loser, and accept that I've got her and you can't have her."

He chuckled, "You're the loser, Potter. In case you didn't notice, I was _finished_ with Ginny when I _let_ you have her." Lies of course, but he would not allow Potter to feel above him, for one instant. "So don't feel special scar face, you can have Ginny for all I care. I've set my sights on someone else. I think Chang would be a nice choice. I could stand to be with her again. You know what they say, third time's a charm."

Had he not been so intent on hurting Harry, and kept glaring at him he would have noticed Ginny walk up behind him. But he didn't. And he cursed himself for that many a time after.

"You little prick why don't you go-" Harry began. But Ginny interrupted him.

"Harry it's okay. You don't have to say anything to him. Malfoy's free to like who he wants to. I just want to go now."

She didn't speak to him after that, she would walk right by him in the halls, stay away from him in classes. 

Of course, she knew he didn't like her like that, but it was the way he said it, he spoke of her like those girls he always used to tell _her_ about. It never crossed her mind that she would one day be one. And it hurt, it was the most hurtful thing he could have done.

XX

She had hoped that she would never have to hear his name again. Never have to speak about him. 

Meche approached her one time in the hall, her brown hair in a high ponytail, looking very displeased. "What have you done to him?"

"What have I done to who?

"Draco."

So much for hope.

"I've done nothing to Draco."

What did you say to him?"

"It's what he said to me."

"What _did_ he say to you?"

"Nothing," she said waving her hands dismissively. She tried to get away from the conversation but Meche wasn't so discouraged. She stepped in Ginny's way, blocking her.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Look, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. Draco said he's 'over' me (if he ever did like me that is) and that he's set his sights on someone new."

"Like who?"

"Cho."

"Chang? That mental case? You've got to be kidding me. You believed that?"

"Well he said it."

"There must be a reason why he said it."

"How about, he means it?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I don't think that's it. Well, did he tell you that?"

"Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, practically the whole library…"

"What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything. Harry was just talking to him."

"About what?"

"About talking to me."

"What?"

"Well, Harry thought Draco was a bit sore and that he was trying to make me miserable, so that he'd get me back-"

"Get you back?"

"Yeah. So Harry was telling him to leave me alone."

"And you let Potter do that?"

"Well Meche, I mean he's my boyfriend and all."

"Since when?"

"Since Christmas, not that it's any of your business."

"Come here," she said motioning to an empty classroom. Reluctantly Ginny entered not knowing what this Slytherin was going to do with her.

"Look, Weasley," Meche started once they were in there alone, "I don't like you. I never did. You Gryffindors sicken me."

"Thanks," Ginny said dryly.

"But I like Draco. I always did since we were younger. And it's because I like him that I'm going to tell you this. He's happy with you. When you two were together he was the happiest I've ever seen him. Truly happy, the only time I think he's been that way in his life. And I was happy for him. That's why I respected your relationship, that's why he respected your relationship. He said it was just to help you with Potter, But I know him well, and I can tell you with all my heart that it wasn't. And now, now he's miserable. And it's the most miserable he's been in his whole life. Don't you get it? You have the power to make him the happiest he's been or the saddest he's been. Why would you choose the second one? Why would you want him to suffer so much? Now I don't know why he said that bullshit in the library but that's exactly what it is, _bullshit_. Now I don't like you Ginny, but I love Draco, and I'm telling you, you need to figure this out. Because the more you hurt him the more I _hate_ you. But no matter how much I hate you, or what I do to you, I can never fix it. You're the only one who can do that, I'm asking you to."

"Thanks for your little speech here Meche, but I don't believe a piece of it. He might have been happy with me, but like he said, he's not anymore. He's moved on. And the reason he said that was because he wanted me to know. And I know now. This is exactly what Draco wants. And it's exactly what I want. This is how it's going to be."

Flinging her bag over her shoulder she cursed the day she ever agreed to that stupid plan, knowing that it was Malfoy who would be helping her.

How could she have been so blind?

XX

"Guess what's all over the school," Brock asked Draco as he waltzed into the Common Room smiling.

"I don't like playing guessing games."

"Oh no, this one's fun. Guess."

"That you were the man behind Pansy Parkinson's nude photos."

"No."

"That Snape likes singing Soprano to 'One last fly' the musical."

"Nope."

"Did McGonagall finally notice we switched wigs on her?"

"No, some first year Ravenclaw found it near the lake earlier this week."

"So I presume you're going to tell me now."

"You presumed right. Everyone's being informed that Potter and the little Weasel are a couple."

In response Draco took a book from the table and propped in lazily on his stomach while he lay on the couch.

"So I'm here to collect my prize."

"What prize?"

"My Nimbus 3000. According to the bet I'm to have it if you don't have sex with Weasel. And since she and Potter are together now, there's no way you're getting in her pants. She's been wanting this since forever and you my friend have failed."

He turned the page.

"You have to stick to the bet, Draco."

"Fuck the bet."

"Fuck the bet?"

"And fuck you," he said angrily leaving the room.

"Not a chance," Brock called after him.

XX

There was buzz around her everywhere she went as the news of she and Harry spread like wildfire.

The attention was indeed very flattering as every time she went out into the halls, to the Quidditch pitch, even to class she was asked questions.

"Is it true that Harry Potter likes you?"

"Are you really Harry Potter's girlfriend?"

"Are you the one Harry Potter is in love with?"

Harry Potter. He was hers. Finally. 

But that was the only time she felt truly happy. 

Harry wasn't as affectionate to her as Draco had been. She was accustomed to being held, kissed, touched. But now these were scarce. The only time he was really affectionate towards her was when Cho was around.

She had been with him around Ron and Hermione, trying to keep with the conversation but finding herself left out. The three of them had too much history, and she had none. 

That was when Cho walked up to them and stood before them watching curiously.

"Cho," Harry began almost immediately. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good Harry, I'm good."

'That's…er… good."

"So it's true then?"

"What is?"

"What everyone's saying. About you and her-"

"Ginny," Ginny told her.

"Yes, Ginny. Saying that you two are together and all."

"Oh, yes it is." Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and smiled.

"That's nice."

'Yeah," Ginny added trying not to be freaked out at Harry's embrace, which was something very new for her."

"But I thought you were with Malfoy. What happened there?"

'Well, she realised who was the better of the two, didn't you baby?"

Her lip twitched at his use of the pet name, one she and Draco had agreed was the corniest one ever though up, unluckily she hadn't discussed that with Harry.

But she put up the act and followed his lead, "Of course Hun. But Cho, I heard that Draco wants you now, how true is that?"

"I heard that too, but he's made no moves on me, for some reason. I was kind of expecting it as well, I went up to him and talked to him but he didn't seem remotely interested. He's been a lot more miserable lately if you haven't noticed. It's intolerable really. Anyway, so I figured it was just some sick joke someone made up."

"Oh that's awful."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can't make up your mind, Potter?" Draco called as he walked pass them in the halls.

"Oh bite me," Cho returned.

"Behave Chang, I've done nothing to deserve that sort of torture."

"Ass," Cho muttered turning back to them. "Anyway Harry, Ravenclaw's got a practice in ten minutes, so I've got to go. I'm very happy for you by the way."

"Yeah so am I," Harry replied dryly. Ginny got the impression that he didn't get the reaction from Cho that he wanted.

XX

It was a week later that Snape stood at the front of his Potions Class and uttered the most dreadful words imaginable:

"Ms Weasley, you will be paired with Draco Malfoy."

The words had her transfixed in shock as she saw Draco sitting on the other side of the class, equally displeased and knew that she had to deal with him for a whole period. As Snape continued calling out his names she raised her hand in defiance ready to protest the pairing.

"Mr Hugh- Ms Weasley, did you not hear me when I said you were with Mr Malfoy?"

"I did sir but-"

"And are your legs in working order?"

"Yes sir but you don't underst-"

"Well then, I expect you to get over to Mr Malfoy's desk this instant," he bellowed.

And grabbing her books she scurried, unwilling as she might have been she did not want to give Snape a reason to get on her back.

"Today class is an exercise to see how much you remember from your Christmas Vacation and how much of the assigned reading you actually did. On each desk is a card with the potion I expect you to make written on it. I want it by the end of the period. With the exception of you Mr Longbottom, from you I only expect something close to what it should be by that time."

Lazily Draco picked up the card from their desk and read, "Draft of Peace."

"Fine, I'll look for it in the text book."

"Hold on, it says we're not allowed to use any aids, that is text books or notes, or help from other students. We're supposed to make it on our memories only."

"Well I can't help, I didn't do the reading."

"Why not?"

"I was busy," she snapped.

"Fine. Potter's been putting on your panties too tight."

"It's no use asking you, you never do your homework."

"Actually, I did read it."

She laughed, "that's rich."

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go get the essence of hellebore and we can get started."

"Why don't you go get it yourself?"

"Why are you so damn moody?" he asked, angered.

"I'm not one of your whores."

"I know you aren't," he answered seriously.

"Oh stop lying. You know, a month ago I would have actually believed that, boy was I stupid."

"It wouldn't make a difference what I said a month ago because you'd still be a slave for Potter."

"I am _not_ Harry's slave."

"You're not huh? Then what's this?" he asked as he flung some of her straight hair out of her face.

"It's hair," she told him, annoyed.

"It's not you."

Maybe it wasn't, but it was who she had to be.

"What do you care anyway?"

He looked at her, her face turning red in her anger, and knew that he could never tell her how he really felt. He was way too late, and it would do them no good.

"I don't," he hissed at her.

It was then he wished to God that he didn't, that he never did, and that he never would again.

=XX=

I hope you all don't hate it. This one took like a week to update. I think I did better… in the updating section that is.

little squirt 21 : Yeah I know what you mean. I think it's crappy of her and I was the one who made her do it, lol..

Bella: Yeah I meant Screen Name by SN. Lol… I didn't leave you with the cliffy for too long though.

slyffindor: I'm glad it affected you emotionally. Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm getting emotional enough. Thanks for the review.

Slytherinchic4: The only consolation I will give you is: I'm a Ginny/Draco lover. But sometimes I let my love of plot 'twists' take control of that. That's not really consolation though, Is it? Lol…

Ann2007: Lol, yes I know I'm mean. I'm sorry. Thanks for the complement, I hope you keep reading.

Jace Quin: Lmao. Right now? Not right now… I loved the evils. XD. Coincidentally, my msn S/N is 'Evil Seks XD' lmao…

LiL' LiSe: Thanks. Yeah sure, I think I'll be writing more. I get ideas for different fics and I got them down in notepad and save them. I have a sequel for this when it's done. So that should be interesting.

Kat Davi: Harry Dipshit Potter, LMAO! I loved that. *saves insult so Draco for confrontation scenes* Thanks for the review. Lol.. Sorry for being mean.

Burning Flam3: You need to read Serpent's Bride if you think mine is the best. That fic is brilliant. But thanks anyway and I'm glad you're so into the story.

Pirate'sRedWinter: Lol *is scared at threat* See? I did update quickly.

Scary-As-Hell: Sorry for doing that to you. I did hurry up though. *is proud*

Lochness : I know! Stupid Harry. And Poor Draco. Thanks a lot for the review.

mereschino: Ah, a reviewer with a lot of faith in me. We'll see if it's justified sooner or later, lol.. Thanks though.

Donni: wow thanks. As I was saying to the other reviewer from on there, I love when HPK readers stick with me. What was your SN?

Ooglez : You're making me say awww now. Lol. Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Wizzabee: Thanks for adding me to your favs! I didn't realise that my ending was so depressing, lol. Go figure.

brat_attack : Why thanks for the French compliment, lol. Actually this plot was more like Cruel Intentions for me, but I just couldn't resist. I realise its been done already too, lol… I just had to have a go at it.

Cuchocousins: lol… I agree with you on the Harry part. Just how long we're going to have to endure she and Harry I don't know. But poor Draco man, Poor Draco.

Blondie01 : Oh, don't worry, you're supposed to be confused at the whole Christina thing at this point. I'm glad you took the time to tell me all what you think about the story. I love reviewers like you. I know how you feel about Ginny/Harry, lol.

Ma.Fer: lol! It's cool that you like suffering… kinda, lol. You're almost as weird as me, lmao.

Coolchicka: LMAO! I'm trying! I'm trying!

Jac : lmao. No, I can't. here's some more.

Lori~!* : Thanks Lori. I appreciate it. I hope you keep reading.

Angelfire33 : Wow, thanks for the great feedback, lol. I hope you like this too.

Moonbunny77 : Thanks a lot. I appreciate that you noticed my effort to change since I got constructive criticism. I hope you like it.

Darcy16: lol. You were really crying? Omg… I'm sorry, honestly. I'm glad you like the story. And sorry for putting you through that Ginny/Harry crap… but it's not over yet.

GinnyMalfoy12311 : lmao… You're review left me so confused I was like was it good or bad? Yeah I flinched at that line too… knowing it was a little corny. I hate corniness, but in this story it seems to just flow, lol. I love your under-caffinated line, lol.

Nichole Malfoy: Sweet, thanks. I appreciate the review.

Vipera: LOL! Go me! XD Thanks I will try to keep the chapters coming.

Chikkalaura : Right now? can't I just bask in the annoying Ginny/Harry wannabe love in for a little while longer?

Malana Draconis: lol. Forever?! Lol… No the letters arent in his bag. No Harry didn't send the card but c'est la vie. I feel your pain though, I'm a Draco/Ginny lover myself.

Laura : Oh wow, don't die on me, lol. I don't want you to die, so I updated quicker. *grins* don't you just love me.

Please Read and Review. Thanks for sticking with me thus far.


	17. Exactly the Same

Guess who's back? Back Again… lmao. Anyway, yeah sorry for the late update. Exams and all But it's here. Don't hate it, please.

Disclaimer: Nope nope nope. *shakes index finger* Not mine kids. Elmo's mine. *evil grin* and that fuzzy purple thing from the darkness video. Kinky…

Chapter 17:

"You."

"Yes, me."

Draco smiled, "Have a seat, Brock."  
  
"Sure." The brown headed boy took a seat on the green couch opposite of him, placing his hands on his blue school robes, his ponytail falling just over his Slytherin crest. He smiled, at ease. "Nice to see you up and about Draco. For a moment there I thought you'd actually let that Gryffindor girl get to you."

"Yeah, well you know. ;life goes on."

He smirked, "I'm glad to hear that. But before we continue to have this little friendly chat about our well being and all, I want to show you something." Reaching under his school robes he pulled out his silver chain, and dangled the spion at its end before Draco. "See anything interesting?"

"That you're fascinated by your chain… have you been sniffing anything Brock? Taking those pills again?"

"No, I'm perfectly alright. But if we're going to play this game… I'm not fascinated by the chain Draco, I'm fascinated by the pendant. Now, why would I be?"

"I can think of a few reasons."

"Go ahead, I have all the time in the world. We have DADA next and frankly, I don't want to there."

"Well then I think I do."

"Hmm… always a jester, aren't you? Maybe if you didn't joke around so much you'd have been finished with the bet."

Draco began locating his text books and placing them in his bags. "Like I said fuck the-"

"Fuck nothing Draco. The only thing that's getting fucked around here is you."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. His voice taking on that low tone Brock had been familiar with on the old Draco. "Is me, is it? And how is that?"

"Big and mighty old Draco, eh? Can do any girl he wants. _Any._ Well guess what, chap: _You can't._ And I'm not letting you get away for falling short of your bluff. I want my prize. I want my Nimbus 3000."

"Oh please, Brock. Don't whine. It's too pathetic for me to bear."

"Let me tell _you_ what's pathetic to bear, Draco: Potter beat you at doing the Weasley."

"Listen. You're not getting that Nimbus 3000, so just quit it. You can't get to me."

"Who's trying to get to you? I'm just stating the facts. I know it. You know it. The whole school does. Potter stole the great Draco Malfoy's girl."

Draco rolled his eyes, picking up his bag to make his way to class. "I loved the way you planned this, Brock. Really. You know, first asking straight out. Then trying to use my emotions against me. Here's some advice: Next time pick someone who actually has some."

XX

It was in the middle of Professor Filtwick's speech on the Anti-disapparation charm (asked about by Hermione, of course) that Harry received a note on his desk. He looked up to the short, white-haired wizard, and decided that it was safe to open it.

When he did, he decided that it was lucky that Ron and Hermione had occupied the seats next to him leaving no space free for Ginny because had she seen it, there would definitely have been trouble.

But he couldn't help but smile. Because maybe things weren't so black and white. Maybe when it's over, that's the time you fall in love again.

That, he thought, should be a song. But despite the 'Harry-Potter-tops-wizard-billboard-charts'-thoughts going through his head, he read the note one more time.

'_Dear Harry,_

Meet me tonight, in the garden, next to the rose bushes, at 11. There's something I need to talk to you about.

Cho.'

And beside her name was a ray of sunshine. She had drawn a little smiley face, and next to that another who was winking.

Cho wouldn't have been in his class, but he had to find the person who had done it.

And there she was. Standing in the hallway next to the classroom door. Still taking his breath away. Her shiny black hair placed into a low ponytail. Making eye contact with her, he nodded. She smiled, and then proceeded on her way. 

Tonight. 

He wondered what he would wear…

XX

"No, Cho, you keep it," Harry urged, holding the Asian girl's hands in his.

"Harry, I don't think so. It's not fair to you, or to Giselle."

"Giselle?"

"Or whatever her name is. We're not together anymore Harry-"

"I know," he bowed his head in sadness.

"And you're with someone else."

"But I want you to have it Cho. It means a lot to me that you keep it."

"That's the thing, Harry. It doesn't mean a lot." She held the ring up to the moonlight and read the inscription 'Harry and Cho forever'. "This isn't true. Forever? We didn't even last a year."

"Yeah, but if you put the short time we were together in fifth year you could come close."

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, I promised when I broke up with you I would give it back."

She dropped the ring into his palm.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know destroy it. Anyway, it's late Harry. I'll see you around."

"Bye," he waved feebly.

Destroy it? No, he thought, he had a better idea. Out of his pocket he pulled a plastic ring he had gotten in one of Honeydukes five pence toy boxes. Sloppily scratched onto the surface was H and G. He smiled slightly as he threw the old plastic ring into the mud. "Thanks Cho," he muttered, and made his way back to the castle. 

XX

It was almost twelve when Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and Ginny was surprised he didn't have a scolding Hermione marching behind of him. Or a snickering Ron. Harry was alone. And it was late. Something had to be up.

"Where'd you come from?"

Startled he looked up from his bent position on entering the room. "Whew, I thought you were Hermione."

"No, you were lucky this time. What were you doing?" She repeated.

"Nothing really. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Hmm.. Okay."

"I have something for you."

"Really?" She asked, sincerely shocked. She had never received anything from him since the roses and the chocolate… Granted, he had bought her so much that she even had a few chocolates left now, but still it would have been nice to receive a little more attention.

"Yeah," he said. Putting his hand into his pocket he pulled out a silver, sparkling ring and placed it on her middle finger. 

"Oh Harry I love it!" She couldn't keep her eyes of it. It's brightness was unnatural, no doubt magically enhanced. Any doubt she had had of his love for her had eroded, just like when she had received the chocolates. He must have loved her a lot to buy that ring, it probably cost him a fortune.

The excitement coursed through her body as she looked at it, and the smile on her face grew. Putting her arms around his neck she pulled him into a tender, grateful kiss, which he just as gratefully returned. 

At least when he didn't have Cho, he was sure he had her.

She wasn't sure when that innocent kiss deepened, or became so passionate that she had fallen onto the couch in the deserted, darkened Common Room.

More startling than that, she wasn't sure she wanted it.

But regardless of all of that, the kiss deepened still. And his hands roamed her body. His kisses trailed along her neck, and she felt the force of his body push into her chest. This could lead where she had dreamt of. But why was it feeling more like a nightmare?

She felt 'him' brush past her, but she didn't feel the excitement she would have. She felt sickened.

This wasn't the time and place.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't meaningful.

Everything was wrong. She just didn't know why.

"Stop Harry," she uttered as his hands made their way under her blouse.

"What?" everything paused, as he looked at her, with something unfamiliar in his eyes. 

It made her nervous. "Not now Harry, I need to go to bed."

"You want to go to bed, at a time like this?" Now she recognised the emotion, anger, and frustration.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Pfft yeah." He shook his head disbelievingly and stomped up to his dormitory leaving Ginny confused and dazed on the couch.

She had refused the famous Harry Potter the one thing she had wanted in life, while she was the one who had been refused by Draco Malfoy, the one she had always despised.

Would her life ever begin to make sense?

XX

__

Draco

She's gone. I have no idea where she is. No idea where she's gone. She told me she was feeling ill so I put the house elf under her care and told her to stay in her room. I would have done it myself, but I had errands to run. I came back last night and decided to check on her. The door was locked, I got no answer when I called. I used the master key and I found the poor elf tied to the bedpost, and gagged with it's own bag. She happened to put some clothes on it before she left too… though it looked like by force. It doesn't know where she is. All it told me was that she left with a dark hood over her head. She hasn't come back this morning either. I would have written earlier but I didn't want to worry you. I'm so sorry.

Chris.

What a way to start off the day. Swearing Draco flung the letter out of his hands, and hurriedly put on his robes, trying with all his might to think of some explanation for his mother's disappearance, or to think of a way to stop what he knew would happen. 

He could think of none.

Defeated he sank at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands and sighed. This was a sad day for Draco Malfoy. The day he felt defeated. The day he could not think of a plan.

He had no idea how much sadder it would get.

XX

"Ginny" Harry called running down the stairs of his dormitory into the Common Room. 

He caught her just as she was leaving. She paused in the exit of the room, unsure if she even should give him another minute of her time after the previous night.

"Ginny, please, wait."

She sighed as she surrendered to his plea. "Yeah, sure Harry."

"Can I speak to you.. Alone?" he said raising an eyebrow at Luna.

Rolling her large eyes the blonde left the common room holding a faithful copy of the Quibbler in her scrawny hands. As she left she called back, "You're never alone, Harry. The Quibbler proves it. Fairies… everywhere… Not pretty one's either, you should see the picture and there're eye witnesses. Oh boy… No never alone…"

"I'm sorry," he began once Luna was gone.

"Don't worry about it Harry."

"No, I really am, if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Harry, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"What?"

"I should have expected it. I'm your girlfriend. I mean what was I thinking? You expect me to do that. It's what I'm _supposed _to do. I need to step up to the plate. I _will_ step up in the plate. It won't happen again."

He nodded putting an arm around her shoulder. "I love you more everyday."

She smiled.

Funny. She was loving herself less.

XX

"No Luna, I swear, there's no psychic nature to red heads."

Luna blinked. "Yes, Ginny, there is."

"No, Luna there isn't. I'm a red head. I should know." Ginny leaned onto the wall in the hallway preparing herself for another one of Luna's wacky arguments.

"Well, you wouldn't be if you had some blonde in there, you know."

"I have no blonde hair. I'm a red head. And I'm not psychic. Believe me, if I had the gift of seeing the future there are some things I would definitely change."

"Hmm…" was all she got in reply. "Are you Irish? The Irish have lost their gift since they failed to do their ritual leprechaun sacrifice.

"No I'm not Irish. Wh-Leprechaun Sacrifice?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know."

"The fifth child has to be sacrificed and handed to the leprechauns where he/she will become one."

"Why don't you give up reading the Quibbler for a week, how about that? With Weekly has some great articles."

"Psh," she laughed, "With Weekly?! Those things aren't even true."

She was about to comment but noticing Cho standing in front of her blanked her out. Luna noticed too, and was the first to say something.

"Hi Cho."

"Er.. Hey."

"Something you need?"

"I just need to ask Ginny something."

"Go ahead," Ginny replied.

"Can I see your ring?"

A little taken aback Ginny took a look at her fingers. "This one?" She said pointing to the one Harry had given her.

"It's the only one you've got on."

She laughed nervously, "Oh right. Yeah you can see it."

Cho held the her finger, twirling the ring round it, holding it up to the light. "Hmm…" was all she muttered and proceeded looking at it. "Okay, thanks then." She said at last.

"Welcome," she replied too stunned to ask anything.

"Well that was weird…" Luna added.

Oh great, now Looney Luna was calling her life weird.

Would someone make it all make sense?

XX

Draco Malfoy never liked transfiguration. But today he _hated_ it. He was forced to concentrate since McGonagall, he had learned, was not a force to be messed with. But he was troubled at the same time, not knowing where his mother was. Whether she was safe or not… alive or not.

He would have rather been anywhere else than having to listen to McGonagall talking about how to transfigure moving objects into inanimate ones. 

As if it wasn't bad enough, she felt the need to call him for a demonstration. "Mr Malfoy, maybe you might like to show us how it is done, using this hamster I picked up." The old hag.

"Oh I might, Professor. Just… some other day. Maybe Potty can take this one." 

The Gryffindors shot daggers at him from around the glass, Weasley, Granger, Potter, Ginny, McGonagall, Finnigan, and, well, you get the picture.

"Let me rephrase that, Mr Malfoy, Come to the front of the class and transfigurate the hamster."

Lazily he got up, wand in hand, no idea of anything McGonagall had said in the last half hour, hardly an idea of how to transfigure the wretched animal. Of course he had the basics down, swing the wand, utter the spell. But what spell? That wouldn't get him very far, for sure.

But he was saved by the…er.. Knock. Snape was at the door looking very sullen and very concerned. Casting a pitying eye on him. It was extremely disturbing… the pitying part at most.

"Yes Professor Snape?" McGonagall urged, not happy to have her class interrupted.

"Excuse me Professor, but I need to speak to Mr Malfoy please. It's urgent" 

"Very well, be off then Mr Malfoy. I might take your advice and let Mr Potter have a go."

Smirking, he followed Snape out of the classroom, coming face to face with his father. He felt Lucius put his firm, rough arm on his shoulder and knew, instantly, that his world was crashing down.

XX

"Stupid Malfoy. I don't know how he planned his escape from that classroom to have me sacrificed to McGonagall like that. He knew I didn't know it. The dyke-"

"Harry, he didn't plan it, didn't you see? He was as shocked as we were when Snape called him out."

"Or maybe that's what he wanted us to think. Didn't you see him smirk at Harry as he left? Boy, if McGonagall wasn't in that classroom…"

Ginny heard these comments vaguely as she walked with the trio. Taking heed of none of them. She knew Draco better than any of them and, truth was, he looked _scared_, not shocked, or devious, but scared. And she needed to know what happened. He didn't come back to the classroom after Snape called him out. She saw his father. She saw Lucius put his hand on his shoulder and lead him away. And he had yet to return. 

Something was wrong with Draco.

Excusing herself from the group she went in the opposite direction of them straight to the Slytherin Common Room. Quickening her pace as she went, until she broke out into a run, feeling like if she didn't get to him soon it'd would be too late. For what, she didn't know.

She was relieved when she bumped into Brock outside the Common Room.

"Ginny," he said smiling.

"Brock," she panted, catching her breath.

"You okay?"

She shook her head, gasping for air. "D'you know where Draco is?"

"No… I don't," he said slowly, frowning. "Why would you want him?"

"I just need to see him. Make sure he's okay."

"Well, I haven't seen him since Transfiguration. And he's not in the Common Room, I was just there. Crabbe and Goyle have no idea either, so I doubt you'll find him. I wouldn't worry if I were you though, it's Draco. He'll be okay. Nothing ever bothers him."

"Yeah, okay," she said, still out of breath. But she was hardly convinced. She'd have to find him. And soon.

XX

It wasn't that she didn't trust Brock, but she had to look in the Common Room. Just to make sure. 

She found nothing.

She asked Dumbledore, he didn't know where Draco was, though she was sure there was something he knew that he wasn't telling her. Though, with Dumbledore, that was always the case.

She asked Snape, McGonagall, she even went up to her old _friends_, Meche and Pansy.

Nothing.

He wasn't in the Astronomy tower. He wasn't in the garden by the tree.

There was only one place left, and she was sure he'd be there.

The Quidditch Pitch.

Entering the large arena she walked onto the field. No one in the air, no sounds hinting human presence. 

She looked around at the stands, and, after a moment of diligent searching, she spotted him. In one of the last rows in the stands. His head bent, quiet as a soul. 

As she approached him she became less aware of what she would do when she _did_ walk up to him. They weren't exactly on good terms with each other, and she had no idea what had driven her here, except for fear. Fear that everything was not okay.

Undoubtedly he had heard her footsteps. But still he didn't turn. He stayed, in the same bent position. Not saying a word.

She cleared her throat.

Still he said nothing. 

"Draco." She called for his attention. Instead he bent his head lower. "Draco, are you okay?"

Obviously he wasn't. It was not like him to be as quiet as this, even if he didn't want to speak to her. It was more like him to tell her to go away. Him saying nothing horrified her.

"Draco, what is it? Please, tell me."

Still she got nothing.

"I'm not leaving until you do. Please, I know I'm not your favourite person right now, but I still care. I need to know. You're scaring me."

She stood there, among the silence for God knows how long. But she never contemplated leaving. She was serious about waiting. And she would wait forever if she had to. As long as he knew that she was there.

There was nothing to be heard between them for awhile. And then, finally he broke it.

"My father came to school today."

"I know, I saw him. Is that it? What did he say to you?"

"My mother went missing. Last night."

The shock of it had caught her tongue. And though, that might have been the time for a soothing word, she couldn't find it. Truth was, she was never very good in situations like these.

"They've found her."

"Oh thank God," she breathed.

"No. They found her dead." The words emitted from his lips were tight, and short. She knew he was hurting. She wished she could see his face, and touch him, and embrace him. But still, his back was to her. His bent manner remained the same.

"Draco, I'm sorry," the tears filled her eyes. Because she knew how much his mother had meant to him. He had never told her that he loved his mother, but he never had to, it showed, every time he talked about her it showed more and more.

"No, I should be sorry. It's all my fault. I knew she would pull something like this. I tried to stop it but I didn't try hard enough. When it really mattered I didn't pay much attention. Even when I left you to make sure nothing would happen to her, and to try to get her to stop it all I could think about was you, writing you, missing you. I didn't care about her. Chris saw it. I bet she saw it to. I knew what she was going to do, they told me. I told her not to. But that wasn't enough. She _needed_ me there. If I was there she wouldn't have done it. She would never have invaded that death eater meeting. They would have never found her out. I should have gone. I should have been there for her."

"Draco," Ginny put an arm on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. You're not to blame. They are."

He looked up at her for the first time and she was startled at what she saw. Him. Draco Malfoy, with pain etched onto his features. 

"You don't understand. I did it. I killed my own mother. I'm just like them."

"No, you're not, Draco. You're so much more different."

He clenched his fists the anger pulsing through him. Slowly he brought his hand up to the left sleeve of his robes, and lifted it.

A solemn tear fell from his eyes. One tear. For all the times he had never told his mother how much he cared. For all the times he had kept his feelings inside. For all the pain that had been kept secret, coming out, through that one tear. 

Slowly it fell, and landed to the source of all his unhappiness. That left arm.

That was when she saw it. For the first time.

The black skull printed onto his pale skin. The snake emerging from it's mouth.

The dark mark.

"I'm exactly the same."

XX

Yup. Thanks for Reading everyone.

Red-Ruby-Slippers: YES! One person who got it, lol. I've been getting other movies like 'She's all that', and I keep having to say no, actually, its more like Cruel Intentions. Lol.. It's way cool that you got that.

Lisienna: Wow. That review meant a lot. Thanks. I'm glad cause I try not to make everything so perfect, or to make situations play out so perfectly. I'm glad it was appreciated.

AphroditeMalfoy: I don't think you'll have to wait much longer for the Draco/Ginny to recommence. Not promising anything though, lol. 

Bella: lol. It's okay Bella. Thanks though for coming back with the positive input. I always appreciate the reviews.

Jenn: I try not to be mean… okay, no I don't. lol. Thanks for being so patient.

aoi-yuki-yume: Yeah I know that sucks. But it usually works out that way in life, doesn't it? The other person never wants to say cause they're too scared and so they ended never telling each other, or telling them when it's too late. Like on they're wedding night. 'I used to have the biggest crush on you'. 'And you tell me this now? My husband is a complete dirt bag, I could have had you!' XD sorry for that… Just thinking, lol..

Ma.Fer: lmao means Laughing My Ass Off.. Yeah, lol. Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I'm weird too so…

cookie monster : LMAO, the bitch hurried as fast as she could. No offence taken.  


lockeness: LOL. I'm sorry for Draco being a hard ass… and for the Harry/Ginny moments. But it all makes the upcoming Draco/Ginny moments all the better, don't they? If they ever come…

Blacktragedy13: Thanks. I sure will try to keep it up. Don't know if I can though… ahhh the pressure's killing me, lol.

Ashleigh: Lol. I'm trying to get them back. Things are just going the opposite way. You're not buying that for a second are you? Lol.. Well at least there wasn't much Mushy H/G scenes in this one.

LiLi: LOL! Thanks for the compliment. And I love D/G as much as the next person so I want them together as much as you do… but I just want to make the story more interesting, you know? Sorry for the slow update. I had exams.

brat-attack: Lol. Yeah you can. Sorry for the depressing chapter. I got told that by some other people.. I didn't realise it was.

EvilasDraco: Hmm… thanks for the compliment. But I didn't quite get your problem. Do you have the poem published twice? Or did you try posting it twice and nothing happened?

Wizzabee: lmao! I loved the way you stereotyped the characters. Cool. Thanks lots.

slyffindor: I have no idea myself. I know I sure wouldn't choose Harry over Draco. Lol. Thanks for the review.

Shyla: Wow, thanks for all the loves and the review, XD.

Jace Quin: lmao. I love your reviews. Really. Am I evil Still?

LiL' LiSe: Yeah I think I have an idea for the sequel. If I ever finish this one, lol..

Channy: Thanks, I hope you like this one too.

Vipera: Thanks, I'll try.

stoner: Thanks. I loved your review. Harry is annoying to me too. Maybe it _is_ time he's banished, lol.

Jac : Thanks, lol. You're the second person to ask me what lmao means… well actually the first here… cause your review came first. Anyway, it means Laughing My Ass Off.

JB-LIRIMAER: Yay! I'm evil again. Lol…

Darcy16: Lol… you don't know how many requests I've gotten against Harry. XD I think I did my job of getting people to dislike him.

Kat Davi: lol! Okay Okay fine, I'll try. Everyone wants them apart, lol.

Nichole Malfoy: Thanks. I feel sorry for Draco too. I thought Ginny's changing of hair could be symbolic, you know? Anyway…

cucho cousins: This isn't exactly a good ending, is it? Sorry…?

Pirate'sRedWinter: LMAO. Yeah, but this one took a little longer didn't it? Mainly because of exams though. Blame it on exams…

Scary-As-Hell: I know exactly what you mean. Maybe there should be a way to cyber-slap Ginny XD.

Ice Princess: Guess who didn't forget you this time. Lol. You cant hate me anymore. O.O Can you? Thanks for reading

Rens!: lol.. Yah it post. Notice the editing. Thanks for forcing yourself to read.

=XX=

Thanks for reading. R&R if you like… I'd sure appreciate the feed back.


	18. Until Now

I'm sorry for the long wait, everyone. You know when it gets to that time of year I have exams and all, this time the exams were three times as serious. Lol.. They're like College Entrance Exams.

Anyway, I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope you appreciate it anyway. I didn't want to ruin it by posting too much at one time. trying not to give anything away Lol.. Anyway I _really_ hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If I was JK I wouldn't have had to do exams. So don't bother asking me who the half blood prince is, because I. Do. Not. Know.

Chapter 18:

She hated it.

She hated the way it sat on his pale skin, the curve of the snake protruding from the mouth and twirling around the orbit. She hated everything it stood for. The pain, the terror. She hated everything it had done to her family, to wizards, to her.

But then she looked at him, at the hurt in his eyes, the way he couldn't look at her because of his shame, because of his guilt. And she couldn't hate it. Not when it was apart of him. She could never hate anything about him.

She felt the drop from the sky in tune with his tear. The world was crying for him, just as she had done, and just had she had felt like doing many times. And after that one drop, another fell. And another. But he never moved. He matched the weather. Cold. Sad. Doomed. He remained still, never looking at her, a far away look in his eyes, a far away feeling in his soul.

She didn't know what she could do for him, right then. She wished she was a God, able to control the life and death of mortals, able to change destiny with just the thought of it. But, the truth of it was, she was only a Weasley. A little Weasley sitting uncertainly next to a Malfoy. Thinking that _she_ could help _him_. And the beauty of it all was that she could.

Gazing at the dark mark imprinted into his flesh, she cried. She didn't cry for Narcissa, because she thought maybe she would find peace in death. She cried for Draco. For his pain. And his Guilt. And she would have gladly taken all of it, just to see him smile. But what hurt her the most was he was suffering alone. He had suffered alone for the past month, knowing the danger his mother was in, and all the possible things that could happen, and never saying a word.

She decided she never loved him more.

She never knew all the pain he had to go through, all the guilt he held in his heart. She could have never understood him better. But now she did. And she loved that she could. She loved him.

She wanted to do anything to stop the pain. And so she did the only thing she knew.

Her hand wavered uncertainly in the air, and finally, her finger brushed pass the dark skull. Tracing the contours of it, the borders, the shape. Again and again she did. And then, more determined that before, she placed a kiss, right there, on that mark. Illogical as it was, it was all she could think of. To place a healing kiss on the cause of his hurt. To kill the evil with her love.

And for the first time he looked at her. His lashes wet from rain, and his tear. The rain dripping down his nose, letting his hair fall in silver locks. And he remembered like he had never forgotten just how important she was to him. Her red hair gone limp and dark by the rain. The drops running down her face, her shirt clinging to her skin. She was the only joy he had left. The greatest joy he had ever experienced. She was the last living thing that he loved. And it hurt him to remember, as he remembered his love, that she was not his. She was Potter's, and Weasley's, and Gryffindor's. Right then, it seemed like his reality would never stop hurting.

But she didn't stop as he set his gaze on her. She felt his eyes, confused and calculating, as she kissed the skin covered by the mark, and the skin above it. And she felt the trail of goose bumps from the cold of the rain, and the touch of her lips. And she followed then, up his arm, to where the roll of his sleeve had gathered at his shoulder. She hoped that he could feel her love.

And he could. Just as he felt the familiar curve of her lips, and he closed his eyes against them. Reminding himself to forget them. Maybe it was best that he forgot all about her. Because he knew that the hurt he felt now, from the loss of his mother, could not compare to her. He imagined if the angels had lost their God, they could not feel as lost as he would. But then he felt her lips on his and he knew that it was all pointless. How could he forget her? Who could _ever_ forget her?

And slowly her tongue flicked across his lips and he captured them in one smooth move. A million memories flooded to him. Of the first time he noticed the seven different shades of red that showed in the moonlight. Of how perfect she looked in that yellow dress. Of how good it felt to hold her when she dreamt of Tom. How good it felt now to have her comfort him.

Death wouldn't go away. But maybe for awhile it could be forgotten.

She had always been his portal to not remembering.

And as their tongues touched he wished the moment could never end. All the bets, and the tricks, and the hurt and pain had come down to this. And he would have had it no other way.

She felt him relax as they kissed, as he let out one large breath. And she pretended for a moment that that breath wasn't just an array of gases, but that in that one breath he had let out everything he had kept hidden, he dispelled all the hurt from his body.

Had she a choice, she would keep on kissing him forever. Knowing that he would never have to face his reality. And maybe she would never have to face hers.

His hands made their way around her waist, and she placed hers around his neck, pulling their bodies closer, so that he could feel her breathing through the movements of her breasts, and she could feel his chest arching towards her.

It wasn't one of those kisses that was rushed and quick-paced. Or one that was teasing and short. It was a kiss of red wine. Taken slowly, to last, but twice as intoxicating as any wine could ever be.

And as he lifted her on to his lap, that kiss never faltered. They couldn't let it. This was their healing, their own self made get away. That kiss could never end. Maybe if it didn't, their love wouldn't either.

Her hands travelled down his neck, onto his chest, and then to the buttons of his robe. Her fingers worked with uncharacteristic smoothness, slowly undoing one button, and moving on to the other. All while they kissed. And the robe fell down, made heavy with the rain soaked into its fabric. And now she could feel his chest more clearly, as his white shirt stuck to his skin, wet with the rain.

She kissed along his neck, flicking her tongue across the soft, tender skin. And his hands roamed to her wet shirt, revealing her bra underneath. And slowly he lifted the shirt out of its tuck in her skirt, and his hands travelled under it.

He had never been a patient lover. Here. Now. Always a dictator.

But not now, not for Ginny. He wanted every moment to last, because there was nothing, even with all the money he had available, that could compare to this.

And it showed. It showed in the way he lightly brushed his hands up her waist, feeling her curves. It showed the way he was content in just letting his fingers feel her skin, cold and damp from the rain. And it showed in the way he lingered on her breast, curving his hand around it, and feeling her breathing movements.

The drops of rain fell heavily now, against the skin of his chest, exposed by his recent loss of his shirt. He closed his eyes against the feel of her lips and warm tongue on his chest, sending shivers through him.

Placing his hand under her chin he brought her face back to his lever and entwined their tongues once more, as he undid the buttons of her school shirt, letting the water-logged mass of cloth fall onto the ground of the Quidditch Pitch. And then he slowly traced his hand along the skin of her back, from the base of her spine, to the clasp of her bra. He felt the muscles tense beneath him, and felt her push closer to him, into his chest.

And in a moment she was free from her bra. And it too fell onto the stand. And it felt like nothing had ever been so right, not the stars or the moon, life or death. Nothing was so natural then her skin on his skin, her protruding nipples unto the firmness of his chest, leaving no space for even air to gather.

Healing had never felt better.

He trailed his hand along her skin, along her waist, her breast, her shoulders, her arms. And on his dying day he could say that there was no heaven that could compete with the feeling that he had as he felt her pressed into him, and he felt her skin beneath his fingers. There was no other heaven for him. Nothing could compare to this.

He bent into her, causing her to lean back onto the stand so that her small frame was lying horizontally. For a moment the rain hit her fully, all along her naked chest, her neck, her face. And then that moment was gone. And his body covered hers. The feeling of his tongue as it ran along her neck and down to her breasts, and abdomen was more erotic than the feel of silk to the naked body. And she bit her lip under the fire that was slowly spreading heat throughout her body, despite the coldness that the rain brought.

Her hands travelled to his buckle and she noticed the protrusion that had built there. She fought to undo the belt buckle and then, the button, and then, his pants, like everything else, was dropped and forgotten. And soon, so was her skirt.

Passionately she kissed him, his tongue travelling to undiscovered corners of her mouth. And hers spreading her sweetness into his. And his kisses travelled then, down the length of her body, unto the band of her underwear. Shivers ran down her spine, one after the other, and the goose bumps spread to every inch of her body that was covered in skin. And then, swiftly he slipped them off. And at that moment, Draco Malfoy stared at the beauty that was Ginny Weasley. And his heart swelled with a mixture of passion and love. A mixture he had never before experienced.

His soaked boxers, the last piece of clothing fell onto the stand. And the full length of his body felt the full length of hers. And he kissed her once more as he positioned himself at her entrance, and then inserted. His eyes widened as he felt the barrier that was her virginity. And unsure he made his way out.

But she shook her head, and pleaded "No, Don't. Go ahead. I want you too."

And he looked into her eyes, and he saw the desire in them that mirrored in his. And had she looked at him with those eyes and asked him to burn his dollars, bill by bill, he would have run for a match.

And he entered her. Her hands clasped his back as the pain seared through her, and she buried her head in his shoulder, biting on her lip to prevent from crying out.

But the pain was not unbearable, because she was experiencing it with him. She could think of no one better that she had wanted to. And she felt safe and warm in his embrace, to feel his body covering hers, and to hear the gasps of pleasure that he let out, in her ear. And he kissed her as he came, moaning against her lips. And in his last gasp of passion he let out the words, "I love you."

And at the shock of hearing them she could only return with the truth:

"I know. I love you too."

There were no more words they could think of. There were no more words that they needed. And the two lay, their bodies together, and basked in their love. One that was unspoken of. Until now.

XX

A little- ok _very _short. I hope you like it anyway, lol.. Like it PLEASE XD

angel sweets : You know what's the best fic I ever read? Serpent's Bride. That fic is a genius. Mine is mediocre. But thanks anyway.

dodocookie : I love that paring too, lol. They're so cute together. Fuck the fact that "there's no evidence to support the possibility", DM/GW rox my sox. XD Thanks for your enthusiasm, it really gets me writing.

Little Red Riding Hood In Pink: XD Geez.. Yea you were one of the dozen on various sites that threatened me.. XD It's all good, lol. I'm happy people like it enough to threaten me.

MT : Lol, thank you, thank you. Although you've been distracting me from writing more XD. I should leave your email and let the reviewers hound _you_. I got threatened Matt! XD! excited

gecko-3009: Wow, I'm really glad you like the character development because that's one of the things I was going for. I hate stories where they hate each other this week and next week all of a sudden they're confessing their love. So it made me really happy that you saw the opposite in my story. Thanks. And a beta is someone who proof reads your chapter before you post it up on the net, to tell you exactly what's wrong with it, and edit little mistakes. I have two.

MoonlightPrincess: Sure, lol.

Sam : Wow, lol, Now I feel really flattered. Thanks, even though I hate my early chaps XD.

Unknnown : XD, I'm sorry. Did this even make it up to you?

Goldilocks31890: XD!!! Your review was exactly what I needed to get me going (that and a good nights sleep). I'm sorry it was late, I hope this chapter makes everything all better. How bout it?

Flamyrre: Oh, wow, thanks so much. Yeah my beta is harsh, but I like it because I know if she likes something a lot then it has to be pretty good. So on those few chapters where she's like 'that is so good', I'm on cloud nine. Thanks a lot for the review.

cookie monster : Okay I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. Lol.. Everyone is threatening me cries. XD j/k. Thanks for the review, I think I needed the threat to get my lazy ass up from wasting time.

ForgottenWhisper: Yeah, I should change it to Romance/angst. That's a good idea, thanks. I'm glad you think this is getting somewhere because originally (early chaps) I had no intention of taking it anywhere, lol.

ie-chipmonk: Lol.. I know, I can never seem to update quickly. And plus this chap is short. But I hope the substance overrides the length.

aoi-yuki-yume: XD, another threat. You guys rock, seriously. No, it wasn't the end of the story. I want to see what happens myself, lol.. Sorry for the long wait.

milkshake2612: Updating soon is always so hard for me, you have no idea.

slytherinsultress: I never thought of it like that, a role reversal. Wow.. It makes the story sound so.. Professional. That is so cool! Lol.. I'm glad you like it, it keeps me writing.

cucho cousins: Well, I didn't leave you like that now, XD.

Wx: I like the patiently part in you review, lol. Thanks for your patience.

Wizzabee: Is that bad or good? I never know.

cookie monster : Omg, I'm sorry you cried… but I can't help but pat myself on the back, lol. Your Irish? You Don't know how jealous I am of you now, lol. hands cookie monster tissue

brat-attack: Who knows whether it's gonna end the same or not, lol. I don't even know. Did you like cruel intentions though? I love that movie.

sizi: All at once? Wow.. I commend you. I have a short attention span, I cant do something for too long. Which is why I don't watch tv, lol.

Jac : Lol.. Know I wouldn't be offended. I mean, it's like it, but it's different. I just got inspiration from there. Yeah, poor poor Draco.

bulgly: You have no idea how hard that is for me, lol.

stoner: Thanks, yea I think Ginny needs to drop Harry too. Not saying I'm gonna let her though… cough

Bella : I didn't want you to cry so lookie what I did points above to chapter and smiles XD, lol… Damn, Justin's hot too, Maybe we can alternate. You get the purple thing one week and I get Justin, and vice versa.

Silverbutterfly: Thanks a million. I appreciate it.

Ma.Fer: Thanks for waiting Ma Fer. It did take _a lot_ of time.

Fir3fly: Thanks. Yea Serpent's Bride (or SB) is the best.

McKenzieMac: Wow, you guys are really too nice, lol.

Kaydera: Sure I'll read your story, I've been busy too. I'm graduating today and instead of working on my speech I'm posting a chapter, lol.

lockeness: I have no idea what's gonna happen myself. We'll see in the next one, lol. Thanks for the review.

Whit : I'm trying to keep updating. It's hard sometimes.

LiLi3: Lol, yea I was a little scared. Thanks for the review! I loved it.

Darcy16: XD Yes, Draco has the dark mark. I dunno what I'm gonna do with that. Not like he can have it lasered out. Ah well.. XD

Nichole Malfoy: I'm with you all the way. I agree. Even though I'm the one writing it XD.

slyffindor: Harry's pissing everyone off XD. I'm so happy.

Channy : Yay! You like it! Lol. Thanks

Julia : Yeah, I try repeatedly to update quickly. I never seem to.

x x x RED ROSE x x x: yea, I do have a sequel Idea. I know, I feel bad for Draco too.. tear

Go Canucks! : Lol.. No prob XD.

xXtHiNg1Xx: I did have a pretty good easter, thanks a lot for asking. Yea I love DM/GW too.

angelic fire: Wow thanks for the review. I love it when people realise that the characters never changed completely to seem not even remotely close to what they were. It's exactly what I'm trying to avoid.

paws-bells: I'm glad you're looking forward to it. Let's hope you're still interested, lol.

Rens and Ice Princess: Thanks for being so quick with the beta reading, lol.. And for liking it XD

XX

Read and Rewiew everyone!


	19. Simply Out of Pity

O.O It's Friday the 13th. Is there one of those every year? Seriously that's scary…

I'm glad to say the chapter is up. I dunno how you'll like it. If or not you will. But have fun reading I hope. And go easy on me on the reviews. Please? Sorry for the long update also, with all that getting prepared for Boarding School it slipped my mind.

Disclaimer: One day I will look back on this, preferably at a time when I am rich and successful and say, "Poppycock, That _I_ could have written Harry Potter." Maybe then I could by the rights to it from JK. O.O

Chapter 19:

Simply out of Pity

The sun hit her as bright as the delirious smile spread across her lips.

For the first time since Christmas she was happy. She didn't know why, but she was the happiest she had ever remembered being. And then she felt his chest rise beneath her with his breathing and memories flooded back to her. His tear, his kiss, his touch. Their love. A million memories formed in one night.

The warmth of the sun spread over her naked body with the warmth of the love she felt emanating from his presence. She reached over and touched his face. His grey eyes hidden by his closed lids, his straight, long nose, his milk white skin. His lips moved under the feel of her finger, twitching to a slight smile. Draco Malfoy was lost to a collage of dreams.

Dreams of memories and hopes. Dreams of her. Dreams of their passion, of her laughter. The happiest dreams he had ever experienced. So indulged was he that he was not stirred by her finger tracing the contours of his body. Or the feel of her lips on his.

But she didn't mind. Ginny felt that nothing could have been more perfect than him sleeping at her side.

Until she looked across of him and saw the figure of Hogwart's Castle. And she realised that they couldn't lay there in the Quidditch stands for eternity. They had to go back to school. They had to enter the castle. And then, when they did, she would be a Gryffindor and he would be a Slytherin. Her parents would be in the Order and he would be a death eater. Harry Potter would be her boyfriend …and he would not.

That was when she decided that she should leave. She wasn't afraid of Voldermort, or of him being a death eater. She was afraid of what would happened if she stayed. She was afraid that she would gain faith in him again, only to be disappointed. She was finally getting used to life without him, she didn't need any more complications. She didn't need to hate her life because she loved him.

XX

And walking through the halls she begged herself to forget. Forget about how trivial her want for Harry was compared with her want for him. Forget how soft and gentle he always was. Forget how sweet his kisses tasted. Forget the newly formed image she had created of him in her mind. A million forgets. And one remember. Remember who she was. Ginny Weasley. And that certainly did not entail being with Draco Malfoy. Or at least it never did before…

Her forgets and remembrances were got short when Harry stepped abruptly before her. She jumped.

"Where were you?" He asked sternly.

Eyes wide she didn't know what to answer. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean where were you. I was asking for you in the common room this morning-"

"I got up early," She cut off.

"I was looking for you last night before bed too."

Her eyes shifted nervously, "I got up _very_ early."

"Why?"

"Why what?" She found concentration in a nervous state extremely difficult.

Harry was not being sympathetic. He sighed, "Why were you up early?"

"Because I wasn't asleep."

"Ginny.."

"What?"

"Answer my question. What were you doing?"

"That's not what you asked, Harry." She called it changing the subject. She learned it from Fred and George.

"Stop changing the subject." Harry had learned to detect it.

"I'm not." She had learned to deny it.

"Then answer me."

"What was the question?"

"What were you doing?"

She paused. A long pause. She had drawn a blank.

"Ginny…"

__

Damn it… Damn it.. Think

He let out a gruff.

__

I'm thinking…

"The least you could do is answer."

"I'm thinking," She muttered.

"Thinking?"

That was it. "Yes.. Yes, I was thinking."

He was satisfied it seemed. Or at least he appeared so. A second later his eyes narrowed, "Thinking about what?"

"About…" Thinking about what? What was she thinking of? Of how much she loved Draco? Of how much he loved her? Of them? "Of us," she finished.

"Of us?"

"Yes, of us."

He smiled. A content smile. Content on having her take their relationship more seriously.

She smiled. A content smile also. Content on having narrowly escaped.

"What about us?"

__

About how I don't love you and I love Draco, she thought. "About how I don't love Draco and I love you," She said.

"You love me?"

She felt her windpipe constrict. "I love you," she finished. Breathing became increasingly difficult.

"I love you too, Gin."

And then she fell.

XX

Draco Malfoy awoke to the sound of birds chirping above his head. A lovely tune he found it… as unusual as that was for him. He followed it with a smile, as his eyes squinted with glee, and sparkled with an intoxication of bliss. And then he decided to go all out. Doing something he had never done before he sighed softly the name that could bring happiness into his life, "Ginny."

He received no answer.

He stretched lazily before sitting up and looking around him. There was no sign of Ginny. None except for a single article laying on the floor of the Quidditch Pitch. Her white lace bra. He picked it up, examining it fondly and feeling its texture beneath his fingers. He wondered where she could have gone. Pulling his pants up he placed it into his pockets and put on his shirt before making his way into the castle. He had a slight skip in his step. And a calm magical smile to match it. Because he couldn't wait until he found her and held her in his arms to tell her just how much he loved her, and to show her with a kiss.

XX

It had been forty-five minutes and still he hadn't located her. Desperate he decided to ask the nearest person who would know. And that person just happened to be Ron Weasley.

"Weasley," he called stopping in front of the red head.

"Shove off Malfoy."

"In a minute."

"How about right now?"

"Don't you ever give it a rest?"

"Ha. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"About now I'd say yes, I would like that very much."

"Anything you like, Ferret, is wrong, dirty, immoral, and evil. Therefore I do the opposite."

"Where is she?"

"She? She who?"

"Ginny, where is she?"

"Out of your reach."

"And where would that be?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Look, you red faced, poverty stricken carrot-"

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. You've caused her enough harm as it is. She's happy now, why don't you let it go. Take you and your trouble somewhere else. She hates you. No, she loathes you. Almost more than I do if that's possible. So I don't see the use in you asking. She wants nothing to do with you. I want nothing to do with you. Why don't you just leave it alone and get someone new…"

But Draco wasn't listening. He had noticed the Patil sisters, and he decided to move from one lost cause, to another more promising one.

"Padma. Parvati."

"Draco," they said in union. And noticing Ron's incessant speech behind them they looked at him unsurely.

"It's Weasley," he said as if that explained it all.

It did.

"So… did you hear?" He brought up in an innocent tone.

"Hear what?" They were immediately intrigued.

"About Weasley."

"Ron? Oh you mean about him and Hermione…"

His eyebrows perked up at the rumour, "Weasley and Granger? I'd be sorry for those children. Imagine her hair in red." He shuddered.

"It's all false anyway."

"Lucky for them. God is merciful." He was getting sidetracked. A bad habit. He could never resist poking fun at Potter and his friends.

"No, I mean about the other Weasley, Ginny."

"Oh… yeah, I was right there when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"When she told Harry she loved him."

"She did what?!"

"She did," Padma piped in.

"What?! When?!"

"Just now."

"Today?"

"Today," Parvati added.

"And he said he loved her too."

"Yes, yes he did." It had become a conversation between the twins.

"It was so cute!"

"Up until she fainted…"

"She fainted?!" Draco included himself once more.

"Yes! Right after he told her."

"Well.. Where is she now?"

"Infirmary. Harry took her there."

And he was gone in a flash. To the infirmary. Though he wasn't sure he would like what he would find there.

XX

His desperate run turned into a tired jog as he entered the Hogwart's Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey stood near the door attending to a third year who's magical toothbrush had malfunctioned, leaving him two very shattered teeth.

"Mr Malfoy if you need attending kindly wait on your usual bed, I will be with you in a moment."

"No, Pom- Madame," he forced the courtesy out, "I am here to see a patient."

"You? Visiting a patient?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Weasley. Ginny Weasley."

"Mr Malfoy I have no time for your jokes and pranks this morning. Dumbledore himself will be in for his check up a little later. I have to get all-"

"Pomfrey, I am not joking."

"Madame, if you please. And in that case, no. I don't trust you around my patients. Certainly not this one."

"Let him in," Came a flat and tired voice from the rear.

"Ms Weasley you don't have to give in to Mr Malfoys requests. I am here to protect you and I must say-"

"Please Madame," she begged.

"Please Madame," Draco repeated doing his best to look needy. From the looks on the nurse's face he failed miserably.

"Very well. But if anything happens to her, Draco, I will have your-"

"I know, my head," he finished.

"No, why would I want that dreadful demonic thing? I meant, I will have your bank account."

"In that case, nothing shall happen to her."

"I am positive it shan't."

And at that the nurse left the room, leaving the two with an uncomfortable silence between them. Draco chose to break it.

"So…" Though not skilfully.

She suppressed her giggle at his awkwardness, "So…"

"Why are you here?"

"Fainted."

"At what?"

She took a sip of the pumpkin juice left by her bed, "Er… I don't really know."

"Okay," he put his hands in his pockets. "So…"

"So…" she mimicked nervously.

"Have you told Potter?"

"Told him what?" she asked.

"About last night."

'What about it?"

"Ginny…"

"We had sex."

"We made love."

"It's the same thing."

"It's not with you."

"What do you want me to do? Do you think I can just ruin my life because we 'made love'?"

"It meant something to you."

"It didn't."

"You were a virgin."

She sighed, "Draco, look. I didn't mean it. You were sad, and depressed. I didn't know what else to do."

His breathing deepened as his anger grew. "What?"

"I wanted to make you feel better. That's it. I don't want you to get confused about it," she lied.

"That's it then. That's what you are? Some whore who gives herself to anyone who's in need?"

"It wasn't like that!" She yelled her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Then what was it like then? You thought I was needy, pathetic? I became your good deed of the week?!"

"Draco," the sound was barely audible as she tried to hold back her tears, unsuccessfully.

"Don't bother," he seethed. "Thanks for your services," He said throwing her bra and a bag of coins onto her lap, "They weren't needed."

He left her bent and sobbing, like how he was the night before. But Draco Malfoy did not do favours out of pity.

XX

Thanks to all the reviewers:

Azure Black : Nah it's not yet. Maybe three more chapters. I am planning on a sequel when I'm done.. Maybe. It takes me so long to finish this though, lol. When I do I have to edit the earlier chapters cause they suck monkey ass.

evil black baby: Oh wow thank you. I was blown away by _your_ review. Cause I'm like, hey this isn't shit after all, lol. A lot of people have told me that the last few chapters are very emotional, but I never really took them seriously because when I wrote them I didn't think they were that much. But you're making me wonder even more. Thanks a lot for the review. It gives me enthusiasm to keep writing.

ForgottenWhisper: Lol.. Thanks, yes I do need to update more. I'll try. It's gonna be hard since I'm going to Boarding School this month and I'll be busy packing and crap. But I'll get to it.

ie-chipmonk: hahaha, someone who's in the same boat as me. Thanks for the review. I updated. Did you?

Angel Wisher: Oh wow. I feel honoured, lol. Yeah Harry and Ginny are still together, as you can see. O.O Hope this chapter is okay with you.

C0lD-CrEePeR: Yeah I love Draco/Ginny too. I think JK can do so much more with Ginny's character in the books. She should. She's a great girl. I hope you like this chapter.

cucho cousins: Nuh uh, no bet mentioned. Lol… Not yet… O.o But this wasn't a good alternative anyway, lol.

SarahSweeties: Hashanah Yeah Draco was the pitcher. Go Ginny! I'm glad you liked the love scene cause I was going for that tasteful thing.

Goldilocks31890: Thanks. Lol.. Well no one saw them. I was trying to avoid smuttiness. But ah well. XD A little smut can be good.

tomcattabby: Yeah I always make grammatical mistakes which is odd cause I'm a grammar freak. When I get going I just don't see them.

electra27 : Lol. Lol. Alright. I'll try to update more. I always say this. I never do. Pray for me, lol.

Dorbeetle : Oh wow.. I didn't know I was helping anyone in that way. That's so remarkable to me.. Wow. I'm really glad I could.

puss in boots 119: Hahaha I like your name. Thanks for reading. The beta actually liked this chapter. Though she said it was short.

Little Red Riding Hood In Pink: LOL it would be hilarious. But I went another way. Ah well. I updated before you threatened! Hahaha! Yeah! O.o I am such a weirdo.

Channy : I'm glad you like Death-eater Draco, lol. It does make the story darker, and it complicates the plot. Plus it provides a test for Ginny's love for him to show how much she does.

Bella: LMAO. Fivesome? That's some kinky stuff. I might use it rubs chin

aoi-yuki-yume: hahaha and you know, I've never seen 10 things I hate about you. Weird O.o xD. I saw Cruel Intentions though. Love that movie. But no I didn't pull a 10 things I hate about you… yet.

Charming Visions: Nah it's not the last chapter. You'll know when it is.. I'll say so just to make sure, lol.

stoner: Ahhh to fall in love with Draco, lol. That's what I was going for. XD I'm glad I achieved it.

Nooooooooooo : Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss he is!

greenmnms: Wow thanks! Yeah at first it was going along the basic Cruel Intentions plot. But as I wrote stuff just.. Happened. I'm glad you cried… well, actually not _glad_ I'm awwing and all, lol, but I'm glad it touched you. It makes me want to write more.

Strange and Happy: Can do! Lol.

betsytheripper: Yeah I know what you mean. I won't stop here since it leaves everything unfinished. You would be wondering what about Harry? And all those things. I would be wondering too, lol. I'm glad you liked it so far. I hope this chapter didn't tick you off.

Darcy16: I'm glad mine was right on it. Lol… I was nervous since I'm a virgin. But I talked to some guys. They were no help. "Oh let Matthew show you" (Matthew = my boyfriend, lol). And all I could get from them was "It was tight and sooo good you wouldn't imagine." It's like 'thanks guys… please.' So I had to go out on a limb and fake it.

Three Spoil'd Anjelz: Ah well awhile and a while. Maybe if my spell check and word processor would have pointed it out I would have known. Honestly I had no idea. And yea I guess it was a little cliché.. All apart from the stadium. But what the hey, sometimes it's better to go with what works for you. I'm glad you liked it though.

Imperfect By Nature: Aww I'm glad, lol.

Neya Trinidad: Wow thanks. Is your surname Trinidad? Because there's an island Trinidad in the Caribbean.

dracosslytheringal: Yeah I know how you feel. Really I do but for the love of me I just cant update quickly, lol

….

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Remember to R&R


	20. Bring on The Bet

What's it been? Two months? Three? I'm sorry. I know I always say this but this time I really couldn't help it. I'm at some boarding school in the UK and they don't let you have internet on your laptop, so I couldn't upload this file to fan fiction even though I had written it a month earlier. And they have these slow as computers that you cant upload any disks too so all I could do was read your reviews hurrying me to post when I was helpless. I'm on two weeks break though and I'm up at my cousins where I can get internet on my laptop so.

Disclaimer: I will admit I like Robbie Williams, and I will admit I think Vanilla Ice is hot, but I will not admit that Harry Potter in no way belongs to me, because it doesn't.

Chapter 20:

Draco Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin Common Room in both hope and despair.

He thought about her. Of the many times she smiled at him, of the way her eyes glistened when she saw him from afar. He thought of her begging him to stay with her. Saying she needed him. She _wanted_ him. He thought about that night. The night when everything he thought was important had suddenly lost meaning to her. The way the images of all his past lovers flashed before his eyes when he saw her and he realised that for five years he had been running around in circles. And the one place he wanted to be he had completely avoided. Until then.

He thought about love. About how he had never believed in its existence, until he found someone to care for, who cared for him. Someone to laugh with, who laughed with him. Someone to love, who loved him.

Except now, she didn't. Now he knew that he was being used by her. As a favour to get Potter. And now he knew that when she told him it was okay that night. It wasn't. That when she whispered 'I love you' to him, she didn't. Her I love you was out of pity. Her love that night was meant to calm him. Like when a wizard being taken to Azkaban was told that it was going to be okay. It wasn't. She wasn't. She didn't love him.

And for that reason, he didn't love her.

That was his despair. Because he knew that his heart had hardened like it never had before. He was unable to love again. Because he had no hope. He had no hope in love, no hope in trust. Maybe for the past few months he had believed in soul mates. He believed in I love you's. He believed in love. But now he didn't. Now he believed in games, and tricks, and coming out on top.

And that was why he did it.

That was why when he walked into the common room and saw Brocks eyes quickly glance and him and then back. That when he saw Brock whisper something to the Slytherin at his side and hurriedly run for the door he called to him. And he shouted, "Not so fast Brock."

He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't the same Draco he had been last month, or even yesterday. There was something else. An anger. A resentment. It drove him. It forced a smirk on his face. It steered his steps. It brought him face to face with Brock. And made him say, "I believe we have something to discuss."

XX

An hour later she hadn't stopped crying. She had never cried that much before. Never. She hoped she never would.

She wouldn't talk to Madame Pomfrey. She wouldn't even talk to Harry. She couldn't. She couldn't look into his green eyes. The green eyes she used to love. Because now, when she looked in them all she saw was her doom. A prison built around her that she had built herself. She couldn't stand to look at him because every time she did she was aware of the emptiness that rested in the pit of her stomach. She was aware that life with him would not be a life. It would be hell. Worse than death. Everyday. She was aware that the only person who could make her feel better, stop her tears, was Draco. And she had just turned him away.

How could it have turned out that way?

She sobbed, so hard her whole body shook with it. She could not console herself. Because she believed she didn't need consoling. The look that he gave her when he left the room. Those eyes staring down at her. _Glaring _down at her. Anger flaring through every inch of his body. And his voice, "Thanks for your services. They weren't needed."

At that moment she knew it was over. She knew exactly what Draco Malfoy thought of her. A whore. A liar. She had become worse than one of his whores. Because he treated them with indifference. Her, he lashed out at. Her, he hated. Despised. They had no more chance together.

And the worst part of it all was they had had a chance. The way he ran to her. The way he visited her. Like he cared. He _did_ care. She wanted to run up to him and embrace him for an eternity. Bury her face into his shoulder, feel him breathe against her. Know that she was safe. Let him know that he was safe. Just in each others arms. She wanted to leave everything that had mattered to her. This school, Harry, Fred, George. Everything Because she found the one thing who could do what they couldn't. Make her life heaven.

She wanted to say to him a thousand I love you's. To hear him whisper a thousand back. She wanted to lay with him in silence. And ponder on the deepness of her love for him. She wanted to let him know how much he meant to her. To tell him that he made her existence worthwhile. That she got up every morning thinking of him. That she loved the way he held her, she obsessed about his touches. That days without him were torture. They slowly took her soul away. They slowly made her lifeless. She didn't want to live without him. She couldn't bear to live without him.

All those things she wanted to say.

But she knew that if she did, it would be for the worst.

She thought that if she did, he would disappoint her. She thought that if she did she would hurt herself.

So she lied.

It was the worst lie she ever told.

It was the worst thing she ever did.

She thought she could live with it.

She couldn't.

Every time she closed her eyes she heard his words. Every time she opened her eyes she saw him standing there, glaring at her.

She was exhausted. Her whole body ached from sobbing. Her whole inside hurt from the pain. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to make everything right. Shakily she got up from her bed, clasping the bedside table to stabilise her. She began walking. In search of Draco. To say she was sorry. To say she didn't mean it. To say all the things she wanted to say.

As she took her first step out of the door, sobbing as passionately as ever, she fell. She felt her last bit of energy drain from her as she made her way to the ground. Unconscious.

She wished to God, if he had any mercy at all, that she would never get up again.

XX

"I can't right now, Draco. I need to run."

"This'll only take a second."

"I'll catch you later," Brock called walking past him.

"Brock," Draco huffed catching him by his sleeve, "I'm sure you can make time for me."

XX

She woke up still in a fit of tears. Her body ached from the tips of her toes to the corners of her eyes. The brightness in the infirmary gave her pain. She could feel its path: Stretching the muscles of her iris, shooting up the insides of her lids and piercing down into the muscles of her brain. Immediately she shut them again, releasing more tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, take your time." It was Harry. She knew. His hand stroked her moist face, and cradled her burning chin. She shut her eyes tighter, trying to black out everything. Trying to go back in time. Or even, just trying to forget everything about today, and yesterday.

Harry took a moist towel left from her bedside table and dapped it on her face, hoping to cool her down.

He was taking care of her.

She tried to remember how Harry cared. And how she cared for him. How she longed for him to be by her side instead of her always at his. How there was no reason she shouldn't love him now, when he cared for her.

"Harry," she gasped softly.

"Yes? Yes, Ginny? What is it? What do you want?"

He was by her side now.

"Harry," she repeated, swallowing hard.

"Yes, love?"

"Go away."

He was by her side now. But it was too late. He had caused her so much pain. And he had just lost her Draco.

"Just go away, please."

Confused, Harry Potter walked slowly out of the infirmary, glancing back as Ginny collapsed into sobs again, wondering what of the many things he had done could have made her hate him like this.

XX

"We have some business to discuss. You must know."

"I don't actually, but I'll make sure to make it my duty to catch up on this later," Brock said yet again trying to exit the room.

"Have you seen your Spion lately?"

"Funny you should mention that.. It went missing yesterday."

"Did it?" Draco laughed. "Seems strange you'd steal your own necklace."

"Pardon?"

"I found this in your room," He replied as he held up the chain in the air. "To be precise, your bin."

"Interesting."

"Very. Can you see it?"

"Not very clearly," Brock squinted. "Tell you what, leave it on my desk and I'll get to it la-"

"It's a perfect circle."

Brock let out a frustrated sigh.

"Which means," Draco continued, "I have just won the bet."

Brock plopped down on the couch.

"You weren't trying to skip out on our agreement were you Brock?"

"Of course not," he muttered… unhappily.

"Then I believe congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations," he grumbled.

"And of course, there's my prize to discuss."

XX

Two days later Draco Malfoy walked arrogantly onto the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, his Nimbus 3000 in hand. He looked at the beauty of the broom, its polished wooden handle gleaming in the sunlight, its bristles neatly combed to a point. Its silver handwriting scrawled across 'Nimbus 3000, D.M', made especially for him.

He looked up from admiring his broom to see Ginny walking arm in arm with Potter inside the Hogwarts Castle window. He scowled.

'Thank God _that_ bet is over. I couldn't be happier.'

But as he looked at her fling her curls back as she laughed, he couldn't help but think, he probably could have been.

XX

She couldn't have been happier, she decided as she walked along the halls with Harry from their last class of the day.

When he left her in the infirmary his head bowed in defeat she had time to think about everything.

Harry had not seen how much she loved him for almost 5 years, true. But at least he never ignored her. Never made fun of her. Never loathed her like Draco did.

His heart had belonged to Cho when they were together. But at least it belonged to her now. At least he wasn't in contact with Chris's and Pansy's and Meche's at all. At least she knew that he was being faithful to her.

At least he never hurt her. Confused her. At least they came from the same place. At least she still had him.

But as she glanced out the window to see Draco flying elegantly in the air she thought that that was what she was settling for: Least. And that was never in her character.

XX

He was in the library when he saw her pass by. Silently she held a parchment in her hand roaming the halls by herself. She passed right by the door, not even glancing inside to see who was there. Straight ahead she walked. And he had this urge to go wherever she went. And he followed. He left his books disorganised on the desk, dropped his quill to the floor and without even putting on his cloak he left, curious to see where she had gone. Wanting to be as close to her as he could get, as close to her as he had gotten in the past few weeks.

It was when he turned his fourth corner, closely at her heels, trying desperately to make as little sound as he could that he realised:

He was stalking her.

Draco Malfoy never stalked anyone. In fact, he was always the one who was getting stalked. But now, he could almost smell her perfume, and he could notice freckles painted on her neck, if he was a stalker or not, crazy or not, he would not - _could_ not stop. He needed to go exactly where she was going.

XX

As she took a seat on the window ledge near to the Ravenclaw dormitories Ginny checked her watch: 8:50. She checked the note again, 'meet me near the Ravenclaw Dormitories at 8:45 sharp.'

Her first instinct was to ignore the note completely. To not show up. To not even think about it. But of course, her curiosity got the better of her, as it always did. She needed to know who wanted her there, why they wanted her there, what they wanted her there to do. So 5 minutes before the time given she sloppily put her hair into a ponytail, put her shoes on and made her way to the Ravenclaw Wing.

Now, ten minutes later, she wondered if someone was simply winding her up. If this was one of Ron's stupid jokes. Or if someone was trying desperately to get on her nerves. If they were, it was working.

Sighing, a frustrated angry sigh, she rolled her eyes and began walking back the way she came from.

"Wait! Sorry I'm late," someone was running up to her, breathless it seemed from the exercise. "Prefect duty. It always takes longer than you expect."

She turned on her heel to see probably the last person in the school she expected.

"Cho?"

"Yeah?"

She didn't understand what she could possibly have to discuss with Cho Chang. Or maybe she understood too well. Because there were only two things she had in common with Cho: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Neither of which she was willing to discuss.

"What's with the anonymous card?" she asked, not liking the possibilities of the situation.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't even sure you'd come because of it. I just didn't want Harry to find it and figure it was me."

"Why wouldn't you want that?"

She sighed, "Ginny, there's something I need to tell you."

Ginny wasn't sure she quite wanted to hear it.

"I don't know what it could possibly be. We don't talk to each other. We're not in the same classes. You and Harry don't have a relationship anymore. And Draco and I are worst enemies. So what could you possibly tell me that could be of my concern?"

Cho glanced around the area unsurely, not knowing how to respond to Ginny's rant. She was obviously in no mood to have a friendly chat, so Cho thought it best to get straight to the point. "It's about that ring."

Ginny let out a small chuckle, "Oh really? What about it?"

XX

She laughed as Cho neared the ending of her story.

__

What jealousy can do to a person, she thought.

According to Cho, the ring didn't belong to Ginny at all. In fact, it belonged to her. A gift Harry had given to her shortly before they broke up, to represent his undying love. It cost a small fortune, but Harry had said that she deserved only the best.

One cold night, he brought her out into the Hogwarts gardens, handed her a bouquet of red roses, and placed the ring, even though she graciously thought that she wasn't worth it, on her finger. Vowing that he would love her forever. And that she should take this as their engagement ring. A promise that he would marry her. Because that would make him the happiest man in the world.

Unfortunately, she had given it back to him thinking that it would be absolutely greedy of her to keep such an expensive gift when she had broken up with him.

To her surprise, the very next day, Ginny had worn the same ring. She couldn't live with herself if she hadn't told Ginny the truth. So she had dragged her here to let her know the true story behind this ring.

"I'm sure that's what happened," Ginny's voice was dipped in sarcasm as she turned her back and walked away from Cho. She didn't believe a word of it.

But she hesitated as Cho called to her, "Hold it up to the light if you don't believe me."

"What?" She looked back.

"Hold it up to the light," Cho repeated, "Our initials are engraved on the inside. It only shows in the moonlight."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, "No thanks. I trust Harry. That's enough."

But as she walked down the halls her finger tingled and the ring seemed to whisper to her, retelling the true story of how it came into being.

XX

A few feet before the Gryffindor Dormitories, she stopped, unable to deal with the doubts spinning around in her head. Unsurely, she lifted the ring up to the light seeping through the window.

She let out a sigh of relief, Nothing. Cho was a lying.

Then she saw it, a faint glimmer on the inside of the ring. She tipped it bringing it higher into the light. Slowly the words became visible : 'Harry and Cho Forever'.

Her breathing stopped. Beating ceased. She read it again, not believing what she had read, and again once more. As if on cue Harry emerged from the Common room door, "Ginny! Where were you, hun?"

She gulped, trying to hold back the pain inside. But she couldn't. She turn and glared as her response. Shooting daggers at Harry Potter.

"Whoah what did I do?" he said, his hands raised in the air. But as he saw the ring laying in her hands, the look of guilt crept over his face. He knew exactly what he had done.

XX

Draco Malfoy was pacing back and forth contemplating whether to follow her into the Gryffindor wing when he heard it. A high shrill yell, "NO! Don't touch me!"

He recognised the voice instantly, Ginny. Who was she talking to? Who dared to touch her? He walked urgently down the halls to the sound of her voice, with the intention to make the person who touched her pay.

XX

"Let go of me Harry!" He saw her. Anger seeping from her tone, and her eyes. Harry struggled to keep hold of her trying to make her listen to him. But she wouldn't have it. "Get off! Leave me alone!"

"No!" he called back. "Never! Ginny listen." He tightened his grip on her arm as she beat on him with all her force.

"Ow!" She yelled. "FUCK OFF! STOP IT!"

"What the hell are you doing Potter?" Draco turned the corner, running up to the fighting couple.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry replied, more pleading than menacing.

"She told you to fuck off."

"She doesn't mean it."

"I MEAN IT! I FUCKING MEAN IT HARRY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"It sounds like she meant it to me."

But Harry would not listen. Still he held on to her arms, even as she twisted against his hold, trying desperately to get away from him, her frustration and anger released in tears.

It pained Draco to see her cry. It made him angry that Potter would dare touch her, would treat her like this. Like how his father treated his mother. He would not let him do this. Draco grabbed Harry by his collar. All the anger he had been trying to contain inside of himself toward Harry for the past three weeks had erupted, he took one look into Harry's eyes, and then, thrust him away from Ginny, slamming him into a wall.

She stood there, gasping for air, her arm red from his touch. And she fell, but this time, Draco was there to catch her.

XX

As he carried her into the Slytherin Common room, and laid her on the couch, taking a seat next to her, she climbed onto him, burying her face into his chest and silently, she cried. Whispering into him through sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Over and over again.

He never said she was forgiven. He never said forget about it. All he did was brush her hair away from her delicate face and place a soft, gentle kiss upon her head. All he did was hold her when she cried, stroking her arm gently to calm her down. All he did was to be there for her when she needed it.

And that was enough.

Slowly she brought her head up to his level, her cheeks wet with tears, and kissed him, gently. He accepted kissing her back, cradling her face in his hands, closing his eyes against the feel of her lips. One again, he was lost in the passion circling between them.

But reality found him once again as a cold voice interrupted them, "What are you doing Malfoy? The bet's over."

XX

Well, I'm hoping most of you guys stuck with the story through the long wait, lol. Thanks:

August1: Umm.. Ginny's in Malfoy's potions class cause she's promoted and for the sake of the plot, lol. I'm glad you don't think the relationship was happening too fast. Thanks lots for reading!

VAMPIRE-DRAGON: I definitely will. Thanks!

xxxlisaxxx: You want to write like me? Wow… I'm honoured. I always think my writing is really simple, it's not poetic and it doesn't have hidden meanings, its not genius. It's just like me talking.

jennyfrmtx: I WILL DEFINITELY POST MORE SOON.. WELL I DID, BUT NOT SOON! THANKS FOR THE COMPLEMENTS, AND THE CAPS! LOL!

Little Red Riding Hood In Pink: Ah I always love your threats P. Don't blame me though, blame boarding school. LOL. Evil Evil. By the way, yes I do want to keep my eyes.

Nica: Omg I have read SB! I love it sooo much! I read it like almost a year or over ago. I cant remember. I think anyone who wants to write needs to be humbled by that story, I don't think it can get any better than that!

Jen103: Here's what happens to Draco. Everyone's out to ruin his fun. Poor handsome kid.

FickleFickleMuse: Thanks! I'm always glad when people tell me the chapters touched them, glad and surprised. Lol.. I will read your story within the week, because I'm on two weeks half term holidays and I have loads of time on my hands. Better me here than going to town and shopping like mad like I did yesterday. I cant afford it, lol. Please do continue reading!

cTpInKy-gErL: Wow! Thanks so much! I loved your review, what can I say, lol. I'm glad you liked the story. And I'm sorry I took so long but as you read above Boarding School (BS ß also equals bull Shit. Coincidence? I think not…) is taking a toll on my writing. But it's up now.

xxbabysparklesxx: I know I hate when they fight too. I only do it for the sake of the plot. It does make it more interesting though, doesn't it?

bBy x jUjUbee: Jesus Christ, I took ages didn't I? Not my fault though… it never is, LOL

Whit : My updating kinda went into a rut this time. I think maybe I'll try writing before I go back to school.

Goddess : Yeah, but really when we're in a panic or excitement like we was we revert back to old habits, you know?

Goldilocks31890: hahaha! Well as long as you like my smuttiness, I'm okay with that. It's all about the public! cough You are SO hilarious, lol.

dracosslytheringal: You know, I've watched Moulin Rouge a million times and never seen it? I never pay attention to it. For some reason I just don't like the movie, and I dunno why cause I never sat down and watched it. O.o odd…

Darcy16: Ah we should make a band of virgins! Lol.. They're so scarce nowadays. Thanks! I know Ginny was a bit stupid in that chapter, but we all have our stupid moments. Thinks of this guy in school Well anyway….

miSzjaYj0ckSz: Wow thanks! You need to read Serpents Bride. If you enjoyed mine you'll go crazy over that one.

Kagome loves Inuyasha: Yeah, the whole transition was a little blurry and I was a little concerned about that. But I didn't want to make it so obvious cause in life that's not how it is. You find yourself wanting someone and you wonder how the hell that happened, you know? Thanks, I liked that chapter also. I'm glad you like it so much.

Channy : I don't know if Draco and Ginny will get together. It depends on how I feel at the moment, on whether I think love is hopeless or not. Lol.. I'm trying to decide whether it is or not presently, which would explain all the twists and turns in the story.

Ashleigh : If you do slap her you'll get one aching hand and one dented screen. The beauty of stories, LOL. I know she was being really stupid. She's just confused I think.

aoi-yuki-yume: hahahah, I am evil. Mwahahha. I took ages to update too, I'm sorry.

Lalathana : Ah someone who understands. I'm a moody writer, I cant write unless I want to. Which is usually early in the morning when I get up. Lol.. Or some other odd hours. Last night I dreamt I got in trouble in boarding school for not signing into meals and I had to swim in the pool with these guys while some blonde popular girls and some jocks framed us for painting the building red. whew Sorry, just had to share that with someone.

Anna : Hahahah! So I've been told. I can be evil sometimes. Oddly enough, I like the evil chapters best.

Salina: Hmm.. Well I didn't know that. LOL! So that's probably gonna be a glitch in the story. But I mean, if you look at it Draco can be the rebel Death Eater that doesn't want to be a death eater. Just to cover up my little glitch.

C0lD-CrEePeR: If you think that was long you've probably grown a beard by the time this chapter was posted. Lol…

wowsergirl: Wow thanks! I'm glad all you guys like it. I haven't gotten a flamer in a bit. That's kind of worrying me.

Chikkalaura : LMFAO not even good in bed!! Hahaha! You are soo funny! Yeah well looks like they're head is stuck up their asses for a little while longer. People never know what they have until they lose it, you know?

xXtHiNg1Xx: Yeah Poor Ginny, she basically wrote her death certificate when she told Draco that but ah well, she's young.

Lizzyop : Hahaha, I know! I am evil! Every chapter they fall into some sort of conflict. I really should stop that.

Imperfect By Nature: Lmfao!! Twister! XD It was a nasty twist though, wasn't it? I need to be nice once in a while.

yellow notepaper: I'll be sure to try and read your story! Right now I'm trying to catch up on my friends and everything. But I'll have loads of free time. I need some stuff to keep me occupied.

Neya Trinidad: Yeah T&T, Caribbean island. I live on a Caribbean Island. Well.. Not now, sine I'm at boarding school in UK and its horrible weather. cries Anywho, thanks for reading the chapter. Poor Ginny, right? She had no idea what she did.

AsianBeauty05: Hahaha ! Everyone wants to slap Ginny. I love it!


	21. The Bet

Chapter 21:

And there was silence. She looked at Brock, a coy smile spread across his face, and she looked at Draco his eyes narrowed in both anger and fear. His breathing tensed, almost stopped, his lips shut tight sending warning signals towards Brock.

And instantly it all made sense. All the attention she had gotten from Draco, his sudden acceptance of her on the Hogwart's train at the beginning of the year. His quickness to help her. Brock's unhappy face at seeing her in his bedroom the night of the party, the way he smiled at Brock as he wrapped his hands around her waist. The way Pansy and Meche looked at her, like they knew something she did not. And now, "the Bet's over". It all was clear to her. But still she refused to believe it.

Already weak from her previous fight with Harry, she furrowed her brows, her face hot from crying, and she asked, in a small, exhausted, emotionally drained voice, "what?"

Brock smiled kindly at her and began to explain, "I said-"

"Brock," Draco interrupted, "I think we had better talk outside."

But still Ginny persisted, her eyes closed a tear pushed out from her lids, "What?"

"You mean Draco hasn't told you?"

"Brock!" Draco barked, his voice loud and booming. He slid out from under Ginny, letting her gently drop onto the couch. Her hands clasped around her knees, she still didn't move. She wiped her tear away, trying to be strong.

"What hasn't Draco told me?" Her voice was almost inaudible at the end, her throat had gone dry, her strength had almost evaporated.

"Ginny-" Draco pleaded but she held her hand to summon his silence.

"What hasn't Draco told me?" she repeated.

"About the bet."

"What bet?"

"Our bet."

She was silent, once again. She nodded her head weakly, took a deep breath and asked "What was the bet about?"

"Brock," Draco commanded, "Outside. Now."

But Brock was not scared, "I'll tell you what it was about Ginny-"

Draco lunged at him, and they both fell to the floor fighting each other.

Almost without feeling, Ginny took her wand from her pants, and uttered a spell flinging Draco back unto the wall, keeping him there with invisible bonds. He was helpless.

"What was the bet about?" She repeated yet again.

Brock smirked as he got up from the ground, wiping the dust off his clothes. "The bet," he said over Draco's yells, threats and commands, "was about you. About having sex with you. I bet Draco that he could not have sex with you by the end of this school year."

She nodded. Another tear fell, but she quickly wiped it away. She was surprised at how calm she was feeling. There was no relief, or peace, there was just emptiness. She was drained. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to feel. She was empty. Slowly she got off the couch and collected her cloak, put her wand back into her pocket and made her way out.

A few feet from the door she stopped. She turned around and asked, "What was the bet for?"

Brock laughed, a short laugh, "We bet for a Nimbus 3000," he told her. "A personalised one with our initials written on it."

She put her hands into her pockets and looked at Draco, he had stopped fighting against the bonds, and looked at her desperately, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't know. You don't understand. Let me explain, please. Please. Ginny let me explain." His voice was beginning to crack, his face gad gone red and his eyes looked damp. "Ginny, let me explain. Please. Please don't go."

But she only nodded to him, and turned back to face Brock. "Thank you," she said, and turning back to Draco "Congratulations, Draco Malfoy. You won."

And she left the Slytherin Common room without another second glance.

Brock turned to him as the door closed behind her, "Congratulations Draco Malfoy," he repeated, "You won."

But never, in Draco's life, had he ever felt like such a loser.

XX

In the whole of Draco Malfoy's life, he had only loved two people.

The first he had known all his life, from the moment he was born and she held him in her arms. He cuddled with her in the first years of his existence, and he embraced her as she embraced him with a warm affection that lasted the rest of her life. He was flesh of her flesh, blood of her blood. They understood each other. Their love was unconditional. That was the first person Draco Malfoy loved. And he thought she would be the only person he could love.

But she wasn't.

Someone had come along to change his mind. Someone who had been his complete opposite in all aspects that had mattered to him in life but with who he had so much in common in aspects that, with her, had become important. Someone who showed him what life could be, and who made him realise that happiness wasn't a fairytale, that he could laugh, that he could have the mickey taken out of him, that he could be love. This was the second person Draco Malfoy had loved. But just like the first he had lost her. And just like the first it had been his fault.

Since he was a child it was in his nature to hate. He was filled with loathing and disgust at Potter, his father, Weasley's, Dumbledore. But for the first time his hate was directed to the one person who deserved it: himself. He was his worst enemy the one who lost him everything he loved, everything he could love. He hated himself.

XX

A few steps from the Slytherin Common room she could hold it no longer. All the emotions she had failed to feel back then came rushing to the surface, like the pain from a bullet, all at once. Her knees buckled beneath her and she slid down to the floor, her sobs so deep that she couldn't breathe for seconds at a time.

How could she have been so stupid? To even think that Malfoy could like her, to be so bold to presume that he _loved _her. She knew what kind of person he was. She knew of all his past girlfriends. What made her think she was different? What made her think _he_ was different?

They were all the same. Only one thing drove them. Sex. With all the I love you's and I'll wait for you. All the 'you're special'. All the you're the one. All the 'with you it is making love, not having sex'. It was _bull_. It was shit. It was meaningless.

She wasn't special to him. He didn't wait for her. He manipulated her. Tricked her. She wasn't special. She was meat to him. They didn't make love. He was running a race, and she was just the course.

No man was capable of love. No man deserved to be loved back. All it brought her was pain. All the intensity of her love was nothing compared to the intensity of her pain at that sudden moment.

Nothing was worth that much hurt. No one was worth the pain. No person should be able to make her feel this used, this worthless.

But he did.

He, who had told her time and time again that she was better than Potter, better than Meche, better than Christina. He was the one who made her feel the worst she had ever felt in her life. She no longer saw herself as a person. Because she had been used, like an object. She felt worthless. She was worthless.

With those thoughts swirling through her mind, and with eyes tired with crying, she fell asleep. Not more than ten steps from the Slytherin common room, on the cold stone floor.

And if Draco had ventured out of his room that night maybe he would have seen her, and maybe he would have told her the truth, for once. Come clean. Tell her all the things she didn't know. Tell her how sorry he was. And tell her how much she meant to him. How much she was worth to him. Maybe he could have shown her that there was nothing, not even his own life, that he put above her.

But he didn't. The only person to step out of that door that night was Brock. And the only thing he did was smile, as he took a drag on the joint he held in his fingers, and mutter to himself pleasantly that every cloud had a silver lining… for him at least.

XX

Ginny woke up at 3am that Friday morning. Her body aching from the hardness of the cold floor. She sat there as if in a trance and shed what seemed like the millionth tear she had cried that month. Willing herself to be strong she picked her clock bundled on the floor and went back to the Gryffindor Wing, and flopped herself on her bed.

She didn't go to class that day. She didn't fall asleep either. She just lay there, thinking over every moment she had shared with him and wondering how any of it could have ever been such a lie.

XX

Hermione sat in Transfiguration, her fifth class for the day, and the fifth class Ginny was missing from. She had three classes with Draco that day and he wasn't in any of them either. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

And Hermione was more than just a genius. Her mind was zooming with all the possibilities of what the two of them could be doing out of school and where they could be doing such things.

She saw Ron pas Harry his portable wizard chess player he had gotten that Christmas so that Harry could make his move and she tutted. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. She had to have a talk with Ginny to let her know that she shouldn't let the… pleasures of life interfere with her schooling.

By a process of elimination Hermione had come up with the Quidditch pitch as the place to locate the two. It wasn't that she had seen them there before, God forbid. She just had a feeling. She knew that the one place Draco Malfoy would love to 'get it on' as the kids put it, would be somewhere dear to his heart - and that somewhere was the Quidditch pitch.

That wasn't her first guess. She had ruled out the Gryffindor wing because out of pure cockiness (excuse the pun) Draco Malfoy wouldn't dare step one foot into the living quarters of his worst enemies.

The Astronomy Tower was the hotspot for lovers but Ginny was not that stupid. She knew how public anything that went on in that area became. And she had enough sense to stay out of there. Plus, Hermione had checked it twice and there was no sign of either of them.

The library was deserted… as she was the only one who even bothered to go in there.

So, she had come up with the Quidditch Pitch. It wasn't too far fetched if you considered that it was Draco Malfoy, man of extremes, she was considering.

XX

Blood dripped onto the pages of his journal as he clenched his lips in pain.

He had been sitting in the same position since he had woken up early that morning and realised that, once and for all, it was truly over.

That was when he was filled with an uncontrollable rage. Not at anyone else but himself.

He shook with anger as he replayed the way he acted that night through his head. The way he smiled and taunted Brock, thinking that he had one, when really he had lost. He had lost the most important thing to him.

That was why he took his dagger from his chest drawer. He didn't intend to cause any trouble. He didn't intend to hurt anyone… at least no one who didn't deserve being hurt.

More blood dripped from his arm as he made another small cut across his flesh, a long neat line.

He didn't know why he did it. It wasn't something he had done on many occasions.

He remembered when he was younger and he did something bad. His father would extract the belt from the closet and whip him. But only when he deserved it. He didn't hate it. Because he knew he had behaved badly and that was what he deserved. He liked the feeling it gave him even. Because after he had been beaten he didn't feel guilty anymore. He had paid for what he had done.

That was something like what he was going through now. He deserved to hurt. He couldn't deal with the pain in his heart from losing her. But he could deal with the cuts he placed on his skin. And he could deal with the searing pain coming from those cuts. It relieved him, because he was paying for what he had done. His problems didn't go away, but for awhile they were submerged. He wasn't looking to kill himself. Just to make him feel a little better. Just a little better.

That was when Granger came marching up the Quidditch steps.

'MALFOY!' She yelled. But he was in no mood. He hastily but the dagger back into his cloak and got up from his seat.

'Not now Granger,' he muttered as he walked past her to exit the stadium. 'It's not a fucking good time.'

So in a daze he was that he didn't realise that he had left his journal behind. But Hermione, as usual, didn't miss a beat.

XX

"This is the weirdest thing," Hermione muttered as she entered the Girls' Dormitory. She only then noticed Ginny laying on her back staring at the ceiling. Damn, she was wrong. Well.. There was a first time for everything.

"This is the last place I'd expect to find you," she told the red head.

Ginny only nodded.

"I was looking for you to talk to you about skipping classes but I'd rather talk to you about Malfoy now, instead."

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked back at Hermione, "it's not a good time."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she said it to herself more than she was saying it to Ginny. "Look Ginny, I went to the Quidditch Pitch to find you but instead I found Malfoy, just sitting there. Now as if _that_ wasn't weird enough he wasn't even remotely interested when I came by and he just walked away muttering something about not being a good time. But then he left this," she held up the journal Ginny had seen the night of the party, the one she had been dying to read, "it was wide open when I saw it and I picked it up to read it and the moment I touched it, it shut tight. It just wouldn't budge. It's like it's magically sealed or something like that. Look at it!" she sent the book to Ginny's bed waiting for her to inspect it.

A couple months ago Ginny would jump at the chance to find out what made Malfoy click, what he cared about and what he thought. But now all she could think about was what horrible things would be written about her in those pages. And she was in no mood to read that.

"It's not a good time," she repeated.

"Don't tell me you're not remotely interested in what's written in here."

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "I'm not."

"Ginny…" Hermione pushed.

"I'm not," she said more harshly.

"Well I am."

With that Hermione grabbed the book back and sat herself in her corner inspecting all aspects of it and muttering with frustration how even in something as simple as a diary Malfoy was a difficult asshole.

XX

It was two days until Ginny got up from her bed. She made her way to the bathroom to wash up and tripped over something laid carelessly on the floor.

"What the…" her voice trailed off as she saw the journal laying there. Temptation grew within her and before she knew it she had taken hold of it and was sitting in the same corner Hermione had placed herself before.

She traced shape of it and felt the old worn cover. She placed her finger between the covering pages and effortlessly the book began to open.

"What the hell was Hermione going on about?" she muttered surprised at how easy it had been.

That was when the first word appeared on the page and a series of other words followed forming a sort of introduction to Malfoy's secrets:

Secrets put in

That shall never let out

Of high security

Without any doubt

For in this book

Holds a cantation

No one can look

Who has not got

A Malfoy's love

An impossible possession

Ginny read the last few lines again:

"No one can look

Who has not got

A Malfoy's love

An impossible possession."

That was what she thought.

So why had she been the one to open it?

XX

I know it took ages guys, thanks for waiting!!! Boarding School is a bitch!!

Social-flutterby: yeah I know. I'm not really good on the details. Since I only read the books once.

Lazy : Yes I've heard. I'll get around to changing that

SpecialEddie: Thanks! Glad to find someone so interested in the story! Hope you like this chap. Not my best but hey…

entrancer: Aww I'm sorry for the cliffy!! This doesn't really make it up but hey...

FlyingHampsterOfDoom: I don't think Draco _can_ get out of this one. Sad as that is to hear…

cucho cousins: Yeah I'm really predictable. What can I say

xxxlisaxxx: I never post soon. Boarding school cramps my style. I'm basically kept away from the world.

The Elvin Sisters: I like my plots think D

sherbert-lemon-666: Yeah I know Draco is kinda mean, but he's still Draco, y'know? He hasn't changed _that_ much!

lockeness: Wow thanks! Boarding school sucks. All of us there know it. We all hate it… but then we love it. Lol… Hey that rhymed!! Anyway, I'm home for a little while so here ya go!

Katy: Its not over till the fat lady sings… O.O

dragon tears1: Its not my fault it takes so long! School sucks ass!! That was a nice shriek by the way!!

edward.marie: Aww don't cry on account of me!!! And my silly story!! This chapter was written when me and my bf had issues. Lol.. You can tell

wingedcinner: The H/G moments were torture to me too! I couldn't wait to stop them! Lol….

Danielle: Thanks! Shes a tough critic, that's why I love her.

bBy x jUjUbee: I took forever AND A DAY this time!!

sunlitmist: Yeah Ginny and Draco have a love hate relationship. LOL

Flower4444: you'll know when it's the end D

Little Red Riding Hood In Pink: Aww I love you so much! Youre my fav reviewer! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Glass-Bead: Yes Draco IS really hott 3

Channy : we'll see if Ginny and Draco get together, it all depends on how I feel at that moment.

Dracosbaby7: Hahaha, we're all Draco lovers here! But Ginny's choice is a little more complicated now with the bet thrown in.

AsianBeauty05: yeah someone IS in trouble. Lets see him get out of it.

FickleFickleMuse : yeah true, it is the ones made in the passion of the moment that get us. But it's the ones we give into most.

jennyfrmtx: hahaha. You reminded me of the Power Rangers song 'Uh oh we're in trouble'

mereschino: Thanks, it's always nice to hear a positive view!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!

R

&

R

XX


	22. The Diary

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sorry for the wait everyone. The chapter might change as my other beta hasn't read it yet. It's probably shitty anyway. But have fun.

Chapter 22:

Draco Malfoy was an enigma. That she knew. Something she could never figure out. But to hold the secrets of his life, his intimate thoughts was so unnerving that her first instinct was not that of Hermione's, to eagerly read and scrutinise his words, but to shut it quickly and forcefully. She shut her eyes shut in thought. Did she really want to know what lay in there? How much he had hurt her through saying nothing at all. How much more could he hurt her through his words? He could be cold and cruel. Maybe she was happy not knowing. Maybe through her ignorance she could actually believe that he had loved her once.

But was that really what she wanted to believe? A lie to flatter her ego? The hidden truth for her own self image?

No. That was not what she wanted. And with a sigh she opened the pages of his diary, and began reading.

What she read, she never could have fathomed.

XX

__

February 16,

Today is mother's birthday. She woke up very early in the morning and pampered herself to a rose petal bath. Twelve of her women in waiting helped her style her hair, and 16 of them did her makeup. None of them helped her get dressed. She wanted every last detail to be perfect for when father came home.

But father never came home. Word came to us that he was in a secret meeting with 'him'. 29 of mother's closest friends were here, but not her husband. He was too busy.

She smiled and excused herself from the table, and when I followed her up to her room she yelled at me to get back. Shocked I stood there. Catching her temper she smiled and pardoned herself. Her excuse was she was tired and she retreated back to bed. My excuse was my worry for her and I stood at her door for hours, listening to her cry. And when he came home finally, the hatred that filled my heart was more than I have ever held with him before.

I hate him.

XX

__

March 23,

Chris has come to stay. Something to keep me occupied. At least for a week or two. She intended to surprise me with her visit, but it was her who got the biggest surprised when she burst into my room to find Pansy stark naked sprawled across my bed.

The thought of it makes me laugh.

She tried to be angry with me for even daring to entertain that low life, as she called her.

That makes me laugh even more.

Ten minutes later we were making passionate love on the same bed.

She can't help it really. I am a Malfoy after all.

XX

__

March 24,

Brock paid me a visit today.

It's amazing how he disguises his jealousy of me with companionship. Unsuccessfully, that is. I know what he's really up to.

He invents schemes to bring me down. But still I play his game, and manage to beat him at it every time. Can't blame him really. After all I am his superior. His father is no where near as high in the league as mine. And he hasn't half as much money as I have in ONE of my banks.

You know what they say, don't roll with the big boys.

XX

April 2,

Back to school. Normally, I would have begged father to let me stay at home. Hogwarts is hardly fit for one as privileged as myself, of course.

But Father and I are not on speaking terms, though he does not know it. Unfortunately the respect I hold for him, though laced with despise, is too much for me to say to his face how low and filthy he is.

I caught him at it with one of the maids yesterday. Fucking her brains out I should stay instead. While my mother was out buying him a new suit for his upcoming soiree.

He explained to me that's what a man does.

That is what a man does. But not to my mother.

Low down piece of shit he is.

Maybe one day I'll have the guts to say it to his face.

XX

May 26,

My birthday today.

One card and counting. Mother has written it herself, and signed it love father and mother. But I know he had nothing to do with it. He probably forgot. Or maybe he remembered and thought it wasn't important enough for his time.

Too much of that.

On to 7th consecutive birthday fuck.

5 more to go.

Oh yes, I am a Malfoy.

XX

Pansy caught me at it with Meche the other day.

Nothing to it, just a friendly fuck.

Nothing to what I have with her either.

But you cant rationalise with a woman.

She said to me I was as filthy as my father, and that she shouldn't expect much more from the bastard son of a Malfoy.

I slapped her.

I am not a bastard son. My parents were two years into wedlock when I was conceived.

Besides, I am not filthy either.

And NOTHING like my father.

I do not love her. I don't owe her any respect.

Then I began thinking, does father love mother? He has no reason not to. The bastard that he is.

XX

June 29,

Potter's somehow managed to receive special commendations from Dumbledore for high marks in the defence against the dark arts nationwide competition.

Then Dumbledore turned to me and said that my results were very disappointing.

Had I done well, I would instantly be put on the potential death eater list.

Do badly, and I become and disappointment.

Really, there is no pleasing that man. Unless I get assaulted as a baby and develop a lifelong scar.

Fat chance.

XX

July 1,

Father suspects Snape is being dishonest to the Dark Lord and wants me to find out about it.

Frankly I have no time for detective work as I have a life of my own and I don't give a rat's ass what Father, Snape, or Voldermort do with their spare time.

But I politely said 'yes father' and promised to investigate the situation.

Ten minutes into it I met Sienna in the broom closet and got distracted my more 'pressing' matters.

XX

July 3,

Father wrote me a letter saying that he does not think that I am living up to my potential as a Malfoy, and that the name is not all sex and money.

I know that of course. Malfoy's are also good looking.

But, he is still convinced that I am slacking off and becoming to spoilt and have no promise to take over the family business (!). So, he intends to introduce me into his social group this summer to make sure I am not a complete failure.

He should listen to the girls moan my name. Then he'd know what carrying the Malfoy name is REALLY all about.

XX

July 7,

Going home to summer break. These trains really do not have compartments fit for me to sit in for such long durations.

Paid Potter and his friends a visit of course. I still don't get why Weasley acts so surprised every time I stand at their door. I do it every year.

Or maybe he's just astonished and my amazingly good looks. I always knew he was somewhat of a puff, following Potter around like that.

XX

July 8,

Chris came to visit. I've not seen her like this since her father died. Her eyes were red, and her face stained from running mascara. She had been crying.

She refused to tell me what's the matter. She only asked for a room and a cup of tea.

How could I refuse? She's not like all the others. She's like my sister. She's been with my family since we were five. My mother adores her. So I owe her.

XX

July 12,

Chris' brother has joined the death eaters. She saw the dark mark imprinted on his arm when he was asleep and instantly all the thoughts of her father, his coldness, his unfeeling ness all returned to her. She couldn't bear to stay here.

I will let her stay with me.

No one deserves what families like us have to go through. Sometimes I feel the money isn't worth it. Not even.

XX

July 16,

Chris has gone home again. I promised to check up on her and let her know that she will always have mother and I.

But I am not at a loss for company. Brock took the opportunity to stop by and discuss a new proposition with me.

By proposition of course he means another way to embarrass me and prove that I am not so high and mighty. I accepted. By accepting I intend to, once again, beat him at his own game and show him just how good I can be.

It should be a simple plan. Steal Harry Potter's most fanatic admirer: Ginny Weasley, and have sex with her. She sticks to him, admires every breath he takes, and is rumoured to collect his stray hairs.

Do I doubt for any minute that it will not be as easy as the other ones?

Not even a bit.

We've bet on a Nimbus 3000. And I know for sure that by the end of the term I will have it. Good thing too, I've been getting bored with the same old brooms.

She will be a piece of cake.

XX

Ginny chuckled as she read his description of her.

He was right. She was a piece of cake. She had fell right into his plan. Helping her get Harry? More like helping him win his broom. Even down to having sex with him, she had fallen right into his lap.

What a fool she had been. Tiredly she closed the book. It was after 3am. She should get some sleep.

3:30 and she hadn't shut her eyes for more than a minute.

She couldn't sleep. Not with knowing how much he used her. She needed to know more. To know everything he thought while he treated her like a piece of meat. Even if it hurt her.

XX

__

September 2,

On the train back to Hogwarts. Father has paid for the school to install a compartment specially made for me, spacious and comfy. Mother made sure to fill it with all kinds of sweets. As juvenile as it sounds, at least she put some effort into making it as comfortable as it can be.

Visited Potter and his friends. I'm even getting sick of doing that. The same old routine. I open the carriage and stand in the door. They all jump thinking its Voldermort or something spooky along those lines. They realise its me, Weasley sneers and Miss Smart knickers makes a wise ass crack while Potter asks what I want this time.

They really should come up with some more material.

I met Weasley in my carriage. I thought I'd have to wait till school to get started on the bet, but fate has brought her right to me. Things are always on my side.

I look at her sleeping next to me and smile. She was crying when I came in, over Potter, obviously. New plan: I pretend to help her with Potter and let my manly charm take over her, till the sound of my name is absolutely orgasmic.

She won't be able to help it, she's just a girl. And she won't be able to see through me. She's just a Weasley after all.

XX

October 22,

LONGBOTTOM THE CULPRIT? You have to be fucking kidding me!

Well, really, it's always the good ones that turn out to be worst. One of Dumbledore's chosen few. Ha!

Still… LONGBOTTOM?

XX

October 23,

How do you win back Potter? Make him jealous of course.

How do I win over Weasley? Pretend to help her to make Potter jealous, while exciting every sexual cell in her body till she's so madly driven to the peak of her sensual sensations that she tears my clothes off my body and practically pushes me into her.

That's my plan.

Where do we do this? The best place to do this. Illegal party. Night time, when she's chilly and has nothing else to do but to cuddle up to me and smell my scent while she nuzzles into my neck. With some available alcohol, to soften her reflexes and amplify her sexual desire.

Of course she holds some for me. I can tell. Everyone does.. Even down to McGonagall… as disturbing as that may sound.

XX

October 24,

Note to self:

When providing Gryffindor's innocent infant with alcohol be sure to keep it at a minimum as she is a pathetic lightweight and will ruin the perfect finale to my plan by heaving up everything she has eaten into a bucket when the two of us were engaged in some hot foreplay.

XX

December 7,

Fighting with Potter.

Almost beat his ass as well.

Even though I was the one with the broken nose.

Good news: I am successfully into the Weasley's abode for a Christmas long opportunity to win the bet. And my Christmas present? My prized nimbus 3000 and one more girl to add to my trophy closet.

Not bad.

XX

December 7 again,

Chris has sent me a note. My mother has overheard my father talking to the Dark Lord about me joining the Death eaters this Christmas and she intends to stop it one way another.

Chris has begged me not to give in to the dark side. I can very comfortably enjoy my life without being a servant to anyone else.

I wish I could promise that to her, but she has no idea what a tyrant my father can be.

Instead I ask her to keep close tabs on mother and meet me in Diagon Alley the following day.

XX

December 8,

Ginny is infuriatingly jealous at Chris.

She is convinced that I am madly in love with her and that I cannot help it.

Chris is gorgeous, I agree. But she lacks character I suppose, and she is closer to me as a sister than as a love interest. A sister that I have sex with occasionally.

Ginny left reluctantly when I asked to speak to Chris alone. And when I met up with her as I promised she was still angry with jealousy. But as I placed a lingering kiss on her lips she melted into my arms. Like they all do.

Chris agreed to help mother and I.

XX

As she read, Ginny could still feel his sweet lips on hers, and began melting all over again.

His charm was something she had anticipated, but still she could not protect herself from it. He had been right, she melted into him. There was no way she couldn't.

She continued reading too indulged to put it down.

XX

__

December 8,

I can't sleep.

I must be mad, but when Ginny tried that dress on in Madame Chantal's I was filled with admiration. At that moment, I wasn't just looking at a Weasley, or a sex toy, I was looking at beauty. Pure and fresh. Her milky skin dotted with freckles, her slender form fitting flawlessly under its flow-y fabric, her red curls delicately falling unto her face. And the look that she gave, so insecure. Even now as I close my eyes all I can see is her image, burning itself into my brains so that I can think of nothing else.

And I don't think I would want to.

XX

December 8,

Nonsense that's just a tired mind talking. Thank God I know that.

XX

December 9,

Found the bitch sleeping with Potter. What I would do to her at that moment! Her eyes are closed, and she has a smile on her face as she sleeps. Writing in this diary is the only thing I can do to not make me scream and break every bone in her body.

I am not jealous in the least. Not at all.

BUT I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND WATCH THIS!

XX

December 9,

Something is wrong with me. I am very worried.

She practically invited me to have sex with her, in disguise as having a shower together. And what happens? I turn into some pussy and back out.

I panicked. This has never happened before. I kept hearing her voice over and over in my head and something swept over me guilt I think they call it. And I backed out.

What does this mean? What could this mean?

Why must things be so difficult?

XX

She pondered for a moment. What could that have meant?

XX

December 20,

Fleur is here.

Fuck.

XX

December 23,

Back at Malfoy manor. Chris has said that mother is definitely planning something and that I should come home. So here I am.

Funnily enough, I can't concentrate. I think I have reached the depths of depression. I'd rather not do anything if it means being away from her. Being here makes me realise how much I enjoy her company, her humour, her smile, her smell, her.

… And it's interfering with the bet. Of course.

XX

24 December,

Returned to Malfoy Manor.

Ginny is now Harry Potter's girlfriend. And I have a blue spot on my face from being knocked out by her brother.

Merry Christmas to me.

XX

1 January,

As my New Years present Father has taken me to a death eater initiation ceremony and I am now imprinted with the dark mark.

I'm not sure what I think about all this. Though what I think has never seemed to matter to Father.

One thing is sure: I will serve no one.

She stopped and thought of that day he showed her the mark and shivers spread all over her. She had always seen Death Eaters to be heartless evil men.

But she had known Draco and he was neither. Her heart couldn't help but contract in pain, and she wondered how he was coping all on his own.

But it was his fault. He had put a broom before her. That could keep him company. He deserved it. But even as she whispered it to herself a tear still fell from her face. Trying to keep her emotions for welling over, she continued reading yet again.

XX

10 January,

Her hair is straight now. Why? Potter.

I can't believe she doesn't see how much more she's worth. How much more she could have.

If she was with me

He did not continue.

XX

20 January,

Mother has gone missing.

I have no idea what to do.

I'm not one to believe in superstitions but my throat is dry and I have a bad feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

I know the worst is yet to come.

XX

20 January,

I SWEAR WHEN I FIND WHOEVER DID THIS, EVEN IF IT IS VOLDERMORT HIMSELF I WILL GUT THEM PERSONALLY! TAKE EVERY INCH OF THEIR BODY AND TEAR IT TO SHREDS!

But even that won't bring my mother back. The only person I have ever loved, the only person who has loved me back.

I would rather be dead.

XX

21 January,

How can it be that a woman can make a man feel so good that nothing else matters?

Last night I had the most arousing, passionate, personal and intimate experiences of my life. With her. And when I woke up this morning she was the first thing I thought of. And when I smile she is the only thing I think of.

Could it be love? I can't help but think it is.

Fancy that.

XX

21 January,

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. No amount can represent just how much I hate her.

To say to me that it meant nothing special. She was not what I thought. I thought she was an angel, a beauty, caring and loving. She's not. She's a whore. Nothing more. Fucking slut.

But when I think why I hate her so much something in the back of my mind whispers that it's because I love her.

How cruel can the world be?

XX

22 January,

So what did I do? Exactly what she deserves. To be treated like a piece of meat. By right, I have won the bet and I intended to collect my prize.

And as I hold my brand new broom in the palms of my hands I can say with all conviction, I have won the bet.

She was nothing special.

XX

That was the last page. She sighed heavily and wiped a tear from her eyes. Her hands which held the diary were shaking. She had just read all of Malfoys thoughts concerning everything he thought was important.

And what had she found out? Maybe he did love her once, but what good was that when he hated her now?

It was even worse knowing that she could have had him, and she had ruined it.

Defeated she closed the book, but as she flipped the pages shut she noticed that there was one further back, randomly placed, sloppy, large handwriting, with blood stains all over it.

This page was definitely different from the last.

XX

Sorry I cant post any thank you's since I'm in a rush but thanks to everyone who read it!

As for Ginny being too beautiful, I don't think I've made her beautiful but everyone has that own distinct look that makes them pretty in their own way. Ginny's a little on the plain side and she doesn't see herself as beautiful but to some people she is.


	23. Fences Mended

Chapter 23:

"So sport, what do we say we figure something else to occupy us?"

Brock said sitting next to Draco on the Slytherin Common Room couch.

He had been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes and Draco had barely uttered a word to him. It was quite unnerving. There was no one else in the school he had considered enough of his equal to talk and scheme with. And now, Malfoy had turned almost vacant. He apparently hadn't slept that night when that Weasley girl had left the common room in tears.

When she practically scuttled out of the room (like the little Weasel she was), Draco had gone into a rage, slamming books and chairs and everything he could get hold of around the room. And when he finally set his eyes on Brock those eyes burning with fire, blazing with anger, it would be under-exaggerated to say that Brock was terrified. Draco, in a manner Brock had never seen before - and never wanted to see-, had violently pushed him against the wall, and wrapped his cold pale hands around his neck, tighter and tighter, until he could hardly breathe. And the look in Draco's eyes was one of cold blooded murder. It was only by a miracle that Brock was able to utter the words that possibly saved his life,

"Come on man, it's all a game, yeah? Not like you love her or anything-"

And he could talk no more, because at those last words Draco had tightened his grip even firmer on his air way. But only for a moment. Because then a far-away look came into his eyes, and slowly he let go of Brock and made his way to the couch, where he sat with his elbows on his knees, looking straight ahead. He ran his hand through his hair. Then again. And again. And that was how he had stayed for the whole night, Brock imagined. Because now, many hours later, the next morning, he still sat, still with his elbows on his knees, still running his hand through his hair, still looking straight ahead, and still with that vacant look in his eyes. He was worried, that was why he came up to him in an attempt to get him to talk to him. But still Draco said nothing.

"Come on old boy. You're not still mad at me over that little thing last night, are you?"

Draco shook his head. Who could he be mad at? At Brock, for suggesting the bet in the first place? For trying everything he could to keep him from winning? And for being such a bad loser that he had ruined the only thing that he had cherished at that moment, the only thing he could think of? No. He felt anger at what Brock had done. But he could not be angry at him. Because he was the one who had agreed to the bet. He was the one that had rubbed it in Brock's face that he had won. He was the one who collected his prize. And if he had been Brock, he would have been just as spiteful and revengeful as the Slytherin had been.

At Ginny? For playing with his heart? For telling him she loved him one moment and that he meant nothing the next? At making him feel that his happiness was no longer up to him but that it depended entirely on what she thought of him? He couldn't. Because he had played with her heart as well. Because she had been more honest with him than he had been with her. Because his happiness did depend on what she thought of him.

He had no one to blame but himself. Because he had been in denial of his love for her until it was too late. And that had made him miserable. That was why he deserved to suffer. No one was to blame but himself.

And he only realized how horrible his life would have been from there out, at what Brock had said that night, _Come on man, it's all a game, yeah? Not like you love her or anything. _No, it wasn't just a game to him. Because he did love her. He loved her. So why had he done the things that he did? Why had he sealed his fate, secured his misery?

And the thought hit him; maybe he could undo what he had done. Maybe he should talk to Ginny and finally come clean. Finally tell her just how much he loved her, without any bets depending on it, without his ego getting in the way. He would only talk with his heart. And that would be all true.

And immediately he hurriedly got up, much to Brock's amazement, and dashed outside racing to the Gryffindor dormitories. All the students who saw him stopped in bewilderment at a sight they had never seen before: A Draco Malfoy, his shirt sloppily tucked in his trousers, his sleeves untidily rolled up to his elbow, his hair ruffled and unkempt, and, if he had slowed his pace they would have seen his morning shadow slowly creeping up.

"Fat Lady," Draco panted.

"I beg your pardon? Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Fat Lady," he tried to catch his breath.

"Listen, young man, I have already told the others that this fat lady business has got to stop. It's a new age now, and I would rather not be named by my disability. It's not my fault I'm fat you know!"

He held his hands up to stop her ranting while he caught his breath. "Please"

He begged,

"Please can I go through?"

"Well of course. What's the password?"

Draco looked up, hopelessness in his eyes, his brain working fervently to try to think up a password.

"Why… you don't know the password, do you?"

"No, No Fa- er… ma'm."

"Who are you? Why, with your blonde hair and your almost grey eyes… why I would swear you're … You're not a- a Malfoy are you?"

He sighed at her reaction to his heritage, one he had been so proud of, but still so secretly ashamed.

"Please listen-"

She gasped, "You are! You are! You're a Slytherin! And worse a,"

She made a disgusted face before dramatically adding,

"MALFOY."

"Please, I just want to get through-"

"Oh you most certainly cannot! This is Gryffindor area and I would never let a Malfoy in - even WITH the password."

His heart sunk, his eyes fell, and he slumped to the ground, exhausted from lack of sleep and his panicked run.

"Well young man! Get away from here!"

He put his head in his hands and spoke, muffled, "I can't."

"Why not? What mischief can you be up to?"

"I-I'm not up to mischief." He sighed. "I need to see someone."

"Are you alright? You look ill."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Well then. That's what I get for helping a Malfoy. Suit yourself. Sit here all day if you want."

And, he knew, that was the only thing he had to do. What seemed like an eternity later, Draco heard voices from behind the Gryffindor door, and then the click to signal its opening. Abruptly he stood up, anxiously putting his hands into his pocket through nervousness. And then all chattering stopped and he came face to face with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Malfoy," Ron snarled.

Draco ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. He said nothing.

"Hermione told us what you did to Ginny," Harry told him.

He looked from Harry to Hermione, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, she told us what she thinks you did."

"Why don't you tell her what you did, you pathetic bastard,"

Draco muttered rubbing irritated at stubble.

"What?" Ron said.

"Speak up Malfoy, or are you afraid?"

Again Draco rubbed at his morning shadow, annoyed at the conversation having going on that long.

"Potter, do you know where she is?"

Harry shut his mouth at the realization that he didn't know where Ginny was. She refused to see him, and told both Ron and Hermione that she didn't want him to know of her whereabouts.

Ron butted in,

"Well I'll let you know one thing, Malfoy. She most certainly doesn't want to see you."

Draco bit on his lip, he was way too exhausted to have argued today, and with everything he had done, he would think Ron would be telling the absolute truth. He sat down again, next to the fat lady.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Waiting," he replied.

"Well enjoy, you'll be there for awhile."

And they began to walk away. But Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Are you alright Malfoy? You look ill."

"I'm fine Granger," he muttered, "I'm fine."

But the truth was he wasn't. He had never felt worse.

XX

He left the entrance of the Gryffindor common room at 1 a.m. when Snape had finally come across him after what he said was a long and tedious search. Ginny had never come out. And he had never slept.

When he entered his room he dropped onto his bed, and willed himself to sleep. But all he could see where images of Ginny, her tear stained face circling around in his mind. And when he fell asleep, all he dreamt of was that night when the bet had been revealed.

XX

The next day, he was driven out of his sleep by images of Ginny at five in the morning. With much effort he dragged himself out of bed, showered, got dressed, and finally had a good shave. But he wasted no time. And as soon as he was presentable he walked straight back to the Gryffindor entrance.

He cleared his throat,

"Erhm… Miss Fat lady"

She was asleep.

"Er… Miss Fat Lady?"

She began to snore. Frustrated, he tried one last time

"Fat Lady!" he screamed in a whisper.

"What?" She woke up and set her eyes on him. "Oh it's you. What have I said about calling me Fat?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh now dear child, what is wrong with you? Look, you really do not look well. Maybe you should smile a little more. How about going up to see Madame Pomfrey hmmm?"

"Please, ma'm, would you just let me through?"

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you want in there?"

"I just want to see someone."

"Well then you can wait until they come out."

"It can't wait," he almost yelled. "It can't."

"Listen you, I tried to be nice to you, but if it's mischief you're up to I'm going to have to report you. I will never let a Slytherin anywhere near Gryffindor. No sir, not on my watch."

"Alright, I'll wait."

An hour later he heard the click of what seemed like feminine heels emerging from the Gryffindor door. He looked up, his heart skipping a beat. But, once again he was disappointed. It was only Granger.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Her voice was more pitying than loathsome. But for once he didn't mind. He pitied himself. It seemed right for others to pity him.

"Waiting," he breathed heavily.

"I don't think Ginny will come down today."

"Where is she, Granger? What is she doing?"

"She's in bed. She hasn't gotten up since she came in late one night. She's stopped crying now. But she won't get up. And she won't say anything."

The sadness on his face must have been apparent, because when Hermione had turned around to leave she seemed to relent, and walked back over to him.

"Malfoy," She said. He looked up.

"Look, I'm going to go to the library to drop this book off. Do you want to come and get something to drink? Some coffee maybe? Or, you know- if you don't- you know, with me, I can bring you back a cup."

"No, Granger. Er.. Thank you. I'll just stay here."

She nodded and stared at him for a moment, before walking away. And when she came back he was still there. Waiting.

But Ginny never came down. Never before had Hermione felt sorry for Malfoy. Never before had she realized how human he could be.

XX

The thing Malfoy hated most was contemplation. Some people could do it happily. But he had never had happy memories.

But now it seemed, at the point when his life was the lowest and the most depressing, contemplate was all he could do. All he thought about was her, and every memory that ran through his head made him more and more gloomy.

And when Snape came for him, that second night, he hardly even noticed he was there, he couldn't tell the difference between sitting next to the Fat Lady for hours and walking along the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. He couldn't separate the images of Ginny from the scenes right in front of him. He couldn't differentiate the texture of the cold, hard stone floor, and the warm softness of his bed. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

XX

And that was exactly what Ginny read. When she opened to that page of his diary, the page she was the most nervous to read. That was exactly what it said.

"Nothing matters anymore, except the fact that I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. But like my mother, I have hurt her in return for the joy she has brought to me. And I deserve nothing but to suffer." "To hurt myself; to know that I am getting back what I did to her because I love her."

It was something that Ginny did not entirely understand. But the last few sentences, matched with the dried blood scattered along the page scared her. Possibilities of what could have happened at the time when that entry was written ran through her mind and her heart began racing.

And when she woke up that morning still worried and frightened at Draco's depressed entry she had a revelation. It didn't matter that he hurt her. It didn't matter that the beginning of their love had been a based on a bet. That he had first been acting. What mattered was that it was real in the end; that he loved her now. And most of all, that she loved him.

XX

The next morning Draco woke up early as he had before, thinking about Ginny and what his life would be without her. And determined as he was before, he got dressed and made his way back again to the Gryffindor Entrance. Brock stopped him.

"Draco, where are you going again?"

He stopped contemplating whether he should let Brock know or not. What did it matter? It was all pointless. He had no secrets anymore.

"To the Gryffindor Wing."

"You've been there twice before."

"I know."

"Why?"

"To find Ginny."

"And what if she doesn't come out again?"

He stayed silent for a moment, and then with a heavy breath he said,

"Then it's over."

"What is?" Brock called out as Draco exited the common room.

"My life." was the answer he received.

Malfoy had never said something that rang with more truth. And that was a terrifying thought to Brock.

XX

When Ginny finally emerged from the Gryffindor Common Room, after having paced around her room for two hours thinking of what she would say to him, the first thing she noticed was the blonde hair, neatly combed as she was accustomed too, but the head it was attached to in a manner she was not accustomed to.

Bent low, with Draco staring at the ground and drawing invisible characters with his fingers. He looked like he had been sitting there for hours, like he had been waiting for her for hours. She stopped at the sight of him and all the hurt and pain she had felt before came back to the surface. Could she really get over the fact that he had used her? But the diary in her hands reminded her that he still loved her. And the beating of her heart told her that she still loved him. And that was something she couldn't ignore.

He turned around, as if somehow sensing her there. And when he set his eyes on her he just gazed at her for a moment, as if he had somehow imagined her, like he had many times those past nights.

She wished she could say that at the sight of him her heart filled with uncontrollable joy. But it didn't. At the sight of him her heart filled with sadness. Because he did not look like the Draco she knew. He did not even look like the Draco soon after Christmas. He looked like a Draco with no hope in his eyes, with no happiness left. A Draco who's spirit had died, and was left alive solely by the beating of his heart.

They stood like that for moments on end, before she could take it no longer, and she made her first step towards him. It was as if that step had broken the trance he was in. As if her awkward and uncertain movement had proven to him that it really was her that she finally had come out to him. Suddenly his arms at his side felt awkward. And he changed their positions so frequently, folded, through his air, on his chin, and finally in his pockets.

He wracked his brain to find something appropriate to say. Something that could express all the regret and sorrow he felt for what he had done. Something to express the intensity of the love her felt for her. Something to show her how wonderful their life together would be, how much he wanted to give her, to show her, to prove to her.

But he didn't, because just then she held out something that did show all what he felt and had felt for her. Everything he had ever felt. She held out his diary. She cleared her throat,

"I…thought I should return it to you."

Her voice was soft, and gentle, but completely unreadable. Her eyes, however, were another matter. They were pained and confused.

"Did you read it?"

A question he already knew the answer to. He could sense it, in her manner, her eyes, in his heart. She didn't have to give him an answer,

"Look, Ginny, whatever was written in there, whatever you read…"

What could he say? Whatever you read was a lie? It wasn't. Everything written in there was the truth. Everything he had written was what he thought.

Everything he had written was what he felt. And everything he had written would be the thing to finally end his relationship with her. His heart burned with anger at himself, but cried at the same time for the realization that whatever amount of love he held for her would not explain away the pages of that diary.

Whatever love he had for her now would not explain what lack of love, like, or even respect him had held for her before. Feeling ashamed and disgusted at himself he gave a frustrated sigh. He could not explain himself.

He ran his hand through his hair trying to regain control of his emotions.

And that was when she saw it. Slashes, red and sore laced upon his wrists.

Immediately her mind flashed back to the bloodstains in the diary. Was this what he did? Was this his punishment? For her? She wasn't worth it. She wouldn't have him hurt herself for her. That would hurt her even more. She held out her hand, and grabbed his arm.

Shocked at her sudden contact with him he stopped dead in his tracks and gazed, confused at her. What would she say to him now? Never come near me again? Take your filthy diary and leave?

But she said something so bizarre that many months later he still could not understand it, "Draco…I'm, I'm sorry."

Sorry? Sorry? To him? He could not stand it. He couldn't stand to hear her apologize to him like he was the one who deserved an apology. Like she was the one who had wronged him.

"No." He said. And he pulled her close, he let her head nuzzle into his chest, and he gripped her firmly afraid she would pull away.

"No, don't say that to me. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I never did."

And she cried, she cried with the comfort that he had given her. For the trials they had gone through had proven too much for her to keep inside. She could hold it no longer. And she gripped firmly onto his cloak and held onto him for ages.

"No. I'm sorry," he told her, his voice was shaky and filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for making you cry. I never meant to hurt you."

And even still he fought to hold back his own tears, he fought to cry with her, to control his emotions.

"Don't be sorry," her voice was almost inaudible, "I cry because… because I love you."

And his heart did a somersault inside. He almost couldn't believe that he had heard it. He almost couldn't explain what he felt. Going from hopeless grieving to uncontrollable happiness.

"What?" he asked.

And she thought for a moment, before saying again, more strongly, "I love you."

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, taking in everything he could,

"Say it again Ginny."

She smiled a little and wiped a tear away,

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

Passionately he pulled her too him, gripping her with as much force as the love he felt inside. Holding on to her forever didn't seem like an impossible task to him. "I love you. Above everything," he whispered into her hair, before pulling back to share a kiss with her. A kiss of promise and a kiss for a sorry.

It wasn't going to be easy, they both new. Neither of them was perfect and neither expected the romance of fairytales. But there was a force which drew them to each other, and a love which bound them together. And neither could resist it. Neither wanted to resist it.

XX


End file.
